Segredos Escondidos
by Larissa Valerio
Summary: Isabella Swan não é uma garota típica e seus pais também não são. Eles guardam um grande segredo de todos. Segredo esse que pode ser arruinado com a sua recente mudança para Forks onde encontram uma grande surpresa: os Cullen. Resumo completo na fic.
1. Prólogo

_**FIC:**__** Segredos Escondidos**_

_**Autora:**_ Lari (EU!)

_**Shipper:**_ Edward e Bella

_**Gênero:**_ Aventura/Mistério/Romance/Comédia (um pouquinho)

_**Classificação:**_ T/12 anos (cenas impróprias)

_**Disclaimer:**_ A história e os personagens da série Twilight não me pertencem, e sim a Stephenie Meyer.

_**Sinopse:**_

Isabella Swan não é uma garota típica e seus pais também não são. Eles guardam um grande segredo de todos. Segredo esse que pode ser arruinado com a sua recente mudança para Forks onde encontram uma grande surpresa: os Cullen.

E agora? O que fazer para manter seu segredo a salvo? Pior, o que fazer quando mais encrenca chega a essa pequenina cidade? Um terrível e poderoso grupo: os Volturi. O mais importante de sua espécie, a procura de uma aberração: Isabella!

E para piorar tudo, ela ainda encontra outro problema: Edward, o mais incrível, belo e encantador ser que ela já conheceu. Por quê? Por que justamente agora que ela encontrou o amor da sua vida tudo se complica ainda mais? Como se sua vida já não fosse ruim o bastante ao colocar constantemente seus pais em perigo, ela agora arranjou mais sete pessoas...

A única maneira de impedir que algo aconteça e dar um fim a essa perseguição interminável é dar o que eles querem... mas isso é uma coisa que ela não pode fazer. Então, qual sua outra escolha?

A morte! Mas ela teria coragem para tanto?

__ _ __ _ __ _ __ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _ __ _

**Prólogo**

Eu acordei meio zonza sem entender direito onde estava. O quarto escuro onde me encontrava fedia. Um cheiro comum que me deixava enjoada e faminta ao mesmo tempo. Um cheiro tão doce e maldito que sempre me lembrava o monstro que eu era e que nunca deixaria de ser. Era o cheiro de sangue.

Eu me mexi e tentei me levantar mas percebi que havia correntes prendendo meus pés e meus braços à parede. Eu ri ao perceber a ingenuidade de Aro. Ele realmente achava que isso podia me impedir?

Sentei-me de maneira desajeitada enquanto arrancava aquelas grossas e inúteis correntes dos meus pulsos e tornozelos. Como havia previsto, elas não me deram nenhum trabalho e logo eu me punha de pé.

Não havia portas ou janelas à vista. A entrada devia estar escondida em algum lugar...

_Que ótimo!_, pensei amargamente.

Aquele realmente não era o meu dia de sorte... bom pensando bem quando foi a última vez em que eu tive sorte desde que eu nasci? Acho que nunca. Desde pequena eu sempre atraí coisas estranhas para mim e eu nunca entendi bem o porquê. Para falar a verdade, até hoje eu não entendo bem, mas tenho algumas suspeitas...

Bem, mas isso não vem a o caso agora, porque como eu disse antes eu não estava tendo muita sorte hoje. E querem saber por quê? Muito bem, vou-lhes explicar tudo e depois vocês decidem se eu sou mesmo tão azarada quanto eu acho que sou...

- FIM DO PROLÓGO -

_Bem, capitulo postado (eu espero). _

_Vamos ver no vai dar ;)_


	2. O Começo

_**Alice D. Lupin**__**, **__**Sol Swan Cullen**__**, **__**cacau1005**__**, **__**Mary Maundrell**___

_**MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS!!**_

**1. O começo**

-- Eu não sei por que eu tenho que ir à faculdade – reclamei durante o café da manhã. Aquele seria o primeiro dia de aula na minha nova universidade e eu realmente não estava muito animada para o que iria acontecer.

Naquela cidadezinha esquecida pelo mundo qualquer coisa que acontecesse de novo, até mesmo um dia de sol – e isso não era exagero – seria ridiculamente excitante para eles. Imaginem então a volta do filho pródigo e sua nova família?

-- Ora, por favor, Isabella! – meu pai exclamou cansado das minhas reclamações. – Eu sinto muito pelo seu desconforto, mas você sabe muito bem que Forks é o melhor lugar para nós agora...

-- Ok, ok... – respondi a contragosto. – Mas eu já estou cansada de todos ficarem me encarando e cochichando as minhas costas! Isso é um saco!

-- Bem, mas o que se pode fazer se minha filhinha é irresistível? – minha mãe disse piscando para mim.

Revirei meus olhos com aquilo e me levantei para ir até a faculdade sendo seguida pelos meus pais que iam para seus respectivos trabalhos.

Nós estávamos em Forks, no estado de Washington, o lugar mais chuvoso do universo, na minha opinião. Aqui só fazia sol uma vez por mês, isso sendo muito otimista! Mas era isso ou o Alaska, então acho que essa cidadezinha dá para o gasto. Contudo eu gostava tanto da nossa antiga cidade... Bergen na Noruega apesar ser tão ou mais chuvosa que Forks, tinha um charme que havia me conquistado desde a primeira vez que a vi.

Mas é melhor eu parar de ficar me lamentando e enfrentar logo os olhares curiosos que eu teria que aturar durante um bom tempo até – eu ainda tinha esperanças de que um dia isso acontecesse – eles se acostumarem comigo.

Meu pai se despediu de mim e da minha mãe com um beijo e entrou na sua patrulha. Ele era o novo chefe de polícia daqui. Na verdade, meus pais nasceram em Forks, mas Charlie, meu pai, foi embora ainda adolescente tentar a vida na "cidade grande" e minha mãe, Renée, era louca o bastante para largar tudo e ir junto com ele.

Os resultados dessa decisão foram muitos. E por enquanto eu vou apenas dizer que eu fui apenas o menor deles – se é que se pode chamar de ter uma filha, um resultado "pequeno", mas depois vocês vão entender...

Outra consequência, e essa era muito boa, foi que meus pais enriqueceram com uma ideia que no início pareceu maluca – ok, ainda parece: Disque Declaração.

O negócio funcionava mais ou menos assim, alguém ligava e contratava meus pais para fazer uma declaração de amor para o marido, a mulher, o noivo, a namorada, o paquera ou sei lá o que, e eles faziam. Eu cansei de ouvir histórias malucas em que meu pai se fantasiava de coração gigante, minha mãe saía vestida de cupido ou faziam serenatas à meia-noite, pois no começo eles mesmos tinham que fazer o "trabalho sujo".

No entanto, felizmente para a minha sanidade mental e para que eu não morresse de vergonha, cinco anos depois do início do negócio e dois meses antes da minha mãe saber que estava grávida, eles venderam o negócio e passaram a investir na bolsa de valores, se dando incrível e surpreendentemente bem.

Mas eles não venderam o negócio porque o trabalho não estava dando lucro, muito pelo contrário, em meses com movimento ruim eles faturavam seis mil e em meses como junho ou maio, o faturamento quase quadruplicava! Entretanto aquele não era o sonho de nenhum dos dois então eles desistiram e se empenharam naquilo que realmente queriam. Minha mãe, algum tempo depois virou uma renomada decoradora e meu pai, dono de uma empresa de segurança.

Agora eles deram um "tempo" em seus trabalhos, para voltar às raízes. Aparentemente se cansaram da agitação da cidade e resolveram tirar umas férias prolongadas...

E não me perguntem por que, pois eu até agora não entendi direito essa ideia maluca deles. Mas vocês logo vão perceber que meus pais não fazem muito o estilo "normal". Às vezes eu me pergunto se sou mesmo filha deles ou se fui adotada...

Após a nossa breve despedida, meu pai foi para a delegacia, minha mãe para o hospital, ela conseguiu um emprego como recepcionista e eu ainda estou me perguntando por que ela o aceitou se não pode nem chegar perto de sangue... ela deve estar tentando superar os seus "limites"! Ah, tanto faz, eu já cansei de tentar entendê-los... Eu me encaminhei para o meu xodó, meu Mustang vermelho – clássico! – ano 1967, e me dirigi até a minha nova faculdade: a universidade de Forks.

Cheguei antes do sinal tocar aproveitei para ir até a secretaria resolver uns assuntos burocráticos.

-- Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa? - perguntou uma senhora ruiva que se vestia de maneira muito _escassa_ para alguém da sua idade.

-- Oi, eu sou nova aqui e eu trouxe uns papéis que meu pai esqueceu quando veio fazer minha matrícula--

-- Ah, tudo bem pode me dar – ela me cortou pegando os papéis. – Qual é o seu nome?

-- Isabella Swan – ela imediatamente olhou para mim demonstrando que havia me reconhecido. É claro que já me esperavam, eu era a fofoca da semana, quem sabe do mês! A filha de Charlie Swan, o rapaz rebelde que saiu da cidade e se deu bem na vida e que agora por algum motivo desconhecido voltava para Forks. Nem na universidade eu conseguia me livrar da curiosidade local.

-- Oh, sim... – ela começou a procurar por alguma coisa numa pilha de papéis e me deu meus horários, o mapa da escola, me explicando como chegar as minhas aulas e um papel para meu professor de Literatura Contemporânea. Eu já deveria ter recebido tudo, mas como ainda faltavam alguns documentos a serem entregues, eles ainda não haviam me dado isso.

Eu peguei as folhas e lhe dei um sorriso simpático enquanto ela me desejava boa sorte.

Encarei os grandes prédios a minha frente sabendo que teria sérios problemas para me localizar. Eu era o ser humano mais desajeitado e sem senso de direção que já houve mas ao mesmo tempo eu era o mais gracioso e centrado. Eu era a pessoa mais contraditória que havia e com características que normalmente não coexistiam com tanta facilidade. É, eu acho que sou tão maluca quanto meus pais...

Adentrei o prédio e percebi todos os olhares se virarem para mim.

_Ótimo! Eu realmente adoro chamar a atenção!_, ironizei.

-- Oi – ouvi uma voz masculina se pronunciar às minhas costas. – Você deve ser nova aluna aqui, certo? – continuou quando eu me virei para encará-lo.

-- Sim... sou Bella Swan.

Ele era loiro, de olhos azuis e mais alto que eu – o que não era realmente algum feito extraordinário, já que eu tinha 1,65 de altura.

-- Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella. Eu sou Mike Newton – ele estendeu mão para mim e eu fingi que não vi me virando para o papel. Realmente não estava nenhum pouco afim de tocá-lo!

-- Você pode me ajudar? – perguntei para disfarçar olhando para os meus horários.

-- Claro – respondeu rapidamente. Ótimo, ele não tinha percebido nada.

Com a ajuda dele eu fui para minha primeira aula que felizmente passou rápido. Assim como as outras que se seguiram. Eu me concentrei o máximo que eu pude no que os professores falavam, para que não percebesse os constantes olhares sobre mim. No entanto eu sempre era interrompida por algum estudante chato que perguntava o meu nome e se apresentava. Apesar disso, tudo correu bem e logo eu me dirigia para o refeitório acompanhada da minha nova "_melhor amiga_", Jessica Stanley que me arrastou para uma mesa cheia de outros estudantes.

Deixa ver se eu me lembro de todos... Eric, um garoto que tinha traços asiáticos e uma grande pinta de nerd; Ben, um carinha de cabelos e olhos castanhos que parecia ser legal; Mike, o cara que eu conheci antes; Lauren, uma loira muito bonita que estava morrendo de raiva por que eu estava chamando mais atenção que ela; Tyler, cabelos pretos, forte, mas aparentemente completamente sem noção; Jessica, a minha nova melhor amiga, como eu disse antes; e Ângela, a única tirando talvez o Ben, com quem eu simpatizei.

É... eu acho que me lembrei de todos.

Logo após as apresentações eu me levantei para comprar algo para comer. Peguei um pedaço de pizza, um refrigerante e um bolinho e me virei para voltar para a mesa. Foi então que eu percebi que muitos dos olhares que se pousavam em mim se desviaram e um cheiro estranhamente familiar me atingiu.

_Não, não pode ser!_, pensei rezando para estar errada.

Imediatamente me virei e vi que não havia me enganado. Dei um profundo suspiro e tentei me esconder da vista deles.

Eram cinco. As cinco pessoas mais lindas que já vira em muito tempo, tirando meus pais.

O primeiro era alto, forte e muito musculoso. Cabelo preto enrolado e uma expressão travessa que contrastava com seu porte monstruoso. A loira ao lado dele era estonteante. Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse haver alguém tão belo. Gisele Bündchen virava o patinho feio perto dela. O terceiro era um garoto loiro, mais alto e magro que o primeiro e com uma expressão séria no rosto e um jeito de andar mais rígido e altivo, contrastando com o jeito e as feições da baixinha ao seu lado. Ela era morena com os cabelos espetados apontando para todos os lados. Tinha uma expressão divertida e simpática e andava como se estivesse flutuando pelo chão. E finalmente o último era, sem dúvida, _muito_ belo. Os desarrumados cabelos cor de bronze e o seu jeito desleixado de andar lhe davam um ar irritantemente sexy. Ele olhava para todos de maneira entediada e até aborrecida.

Nossa devia se achar muito, esse cara. Mas pudera, se eu fosse tão gata também me acharia...

Todos eles tinham em comum a pele incrivelmente branca, as olheiras em baixo dos olhos, como não tivessem dormido bem ou ficado acordados durante toda a noite, a extraordinária beleza e os olhos negros e incrivelmente assustadores.

_Vampiros!_ Aquela palavra me fez congelar. Aquilo não era bom sinal...

_Ai, meu Deus, ai meu Deus, o que eu faço?!_, me perguntei hiperventilando enquanto meu coração batia rápido. _E se eles me virem?!_

Eu espiei-os novamente. Estavam sentados numa mesa no canto do refeitório ao lado da porta de saída!

_Que droga! Como eu vou sair sem que eles me percebam?!_, me perguntei desesperada. _Calma, Bella, não tem porque estar tão nervosa. Talvez não aconteça nada... não precisa estar tão afoita! Além do mais, não tem como eles descobrirem quem você é..._

Eu dei um profundo suspiro para me acalmar.

_É, é isso! Antes de qualquer coisa eu tenho que saber quem eles são e tentar ao máximo ficar fora da sua vista. Se eles não souberem que eu existo, não vão perceber que tem alguma coisa diferente em mim..._

-- Bella? – eu ouvi a voz de Jessica chamar o meu nome quase me fazendo ter um ataque cardíaco.

O susto foi tão grande que eu derrubei minha bandeja no chão fazendo a pizza voar na minha blusa e o refrigerante espirrar todo em cima de mim.

Todos no refeitório param o que estavam fazendo e começaram a rir.

_Muito bem, Bella. Você como sempre mostrando o quão discreta você pode ser..._, pensei corando profundamente me abaixando para pegar a bandeja.

Eu olhei para a mesa dos cinco desconhecidos e notei que agora só havia quatro.

-- Você está bem? – uma voz melodiosa e aveludada me perguntou.

Eu congelei. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

-- S-si-sim – gaguejei sem olhá-lo enquanto me levantava.

Ele me entregou a bandeja que pegara antes que eu pudesse fazer isso.

-- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou novamente.

Eu levantei meus olhos e encarei aqueles belos e sombrios olhos negros que me encaravam de maneira frustrada.

-- Absoluta – respondi de maneira firme. Não iria me deixar intimidar. Já que teria que encará-lo, iria fazer isso.

Eu olhei em seus olhos firmemente enquanto ele me encarava surpreso com minha repentina "ferocidade". Ou talvez com o fato de eu não estar "caidinha" por ele. É nessas horas que eu agradeço ser quem sou caso contrário estaria perdida.

_Mas o que eu estou fazendo? Ele tem que achar que sou como todo mundo! Eu não posso ficar encarando ele!_

Rapidamente desviei os olhos e me dirigi até a mesa sem dizer mais nada.

_Droga, mas o que eu estava pensando?_

_-- _Ei, Bella, você está bem? – perguntou Ângela.

-- Sim, sim, eu apenas... me assustei com a Jess – respondi me sentando e olhando de esgueira para a mesa dos vampiros. – Angie, você sabe quem são aqueles?

-- Quem? – eu apontei para onde estava olhando enquanto começava a me secar com alguns guardanapos. – Oh, eles são os Cullen. Filhos do o Dr. Carlise Cullen que é o medico no hospital local daqui e Esme Cullen. Eles se mudaram tem uns dois anos.

-- O que? Eles são irmãos? Não são muito parecidos um com o outro...

É claro que não eram, mas eu queria saber qual era a história que tinham inventado. Não era comum tantos vampiros juntos assim. Ainda mais frequentando uma faculdade, cercados por humanos, tentando ter uma vida "normal". Isso ia contra a natureza instável deles.

-- Não, não são irmãos de verdade. O Sr. e a Sra. Cullen são muito jovens para terem filhos quase adultos. Eles são todos adotados.

-- Todos?

-- Sim, mas são parentes entre si – eu a olhei confusa. – Eu sei, é uma história meio complicada... Os loiros são os Rosalie e Jasper Hale e eles são irmãos gêmeos. Os outros são Alice, Emmett e Edward Cullen.

Ok, a loira bonitona era Rosalie, o loiro sério, Jasper e a baixinha, Alice, mas... Quem era Emmett e quem era Edward? No entanto antes que eu pudesse responder, eu vi Alice pegar na mão de Jasper de maneira carinhosa e o olhar afetuosamente. Aquilo me assombrou.

-- Eles estão juntos? – perguntei não conseguindo esconder minha surpresa.

-- Sim. Alice namora Jasper e Emmett está com Rosalie.

-- Quem é Emmett? O grandão ou o de cabelos rebeldes?

Ângela riu diante da minha nomeação e eu vi um sorriso se formar no rosto de Alice, Jasper e do grandão.

-- O fortão é o Emmett. O Edward é o de cabelos cor de bronze.

-- Não foi ele que falou com você antes? – perguntou Jess se aproximando.

-- O que? – eu disse não entendendo.

-- Não era o Edward que estava falando com você quando sua bandeja caiu?

-- Oh, sim. Era ele. – foi então que eu me lembrei que minha blusa estava suja de pizza. A confusão foi tanta que eu até me esqueci disso. – Se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho que me limpar. Vejo vocês depois.

Eu fui me aproximando da mesa e pude ouvi-los conversar.

-- Então quem é essa garota nova? – eu vi Jasper perguntar.

-- Eu não sei – Edward respondeu frustrado. – Eu não consegui lê-la.

Hein? Como assim não conseguiu me ler? Eu sou algum livro por acaso?

-- Aaah! – Emmett começou a falar. – Tadinho do garoto de cabelos rebeldes...

Eu não pude evitar rir ao ouvir esse comentário e isso os fez olhar para mim surpresos.

_Boa, Bella, você realmente não consegue dar uma dentro!_, me amargurei desviando o olhar deles e saindo do refeitório, mas não sem antes escutar Alice sussurrar:

-- Ela nos ouviu?

É, agora sim eu tinha sérios problemas...

- FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1 -

_Ninguém acha que a Bella é vampira, né? =)_

_E agora o que vocês acham que ela é? Acho que ainda não dá para saber..._

_Mas não é nada muito assombroso, não._

_Hum... Eu queria perguntar uma coisa para vocês: Que poder vocês acham que a Bella deve ter? Tenho um em mente, mas estou em dúvida..._

_Podem me dar um help nisso?_


	3. Primeiras Impressões

_**Respondendo as reviews:**_

**Paah Mary Von Black - **UAU! Uma fã! Rsrsrs estou mt lisonjeada! Prometo me esforçar para atualizar a fic pelo menos uma vez por semana, ok? Bjus!

**Dark Yuuki, Amanda Rolim e elleen c. – **que bom que vocês gostaram! Fico feliz por isso!**  
**  
**Sol Swan Cullen – **Garanto que aBella não é uma bruxa... rsrs Gostei da sua sugestão de poder... foi parecido com o que eu estava pensando.**  
**

**Clara Cullen** – Meio vampira e meio humana, hein... hum... copiar os poderes dos outros... controlar tudo ao redor... garota vc é das minhas, rsrs

**Elise Garcia** – Elfo?! kkkkkkkkk essa foi mt boa! rsrs Hum... bem os pais de Bella são ambos vampiros. Elasticidade incomum? Interessante... confesso que não tinha pensado nisso... pois é a Bella é mesmo nem desajeitada, né? rsrs é sua marca registrada. ;)

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** – rsrs eu adoro fazer essas histórias de segredos. Me sinto poderosa, a própria dona da verdade... rsrs, abafa! Bem, já vou logo adiantando que mancadas a Bella vai dar sempre... é da sua natureza e podemos dizer que isso vai aproximá-las dos Cullen! rsrs

**Marydf Evans Cullen** – Pois é vampira ela não é... rsrs problema dela não é com os Cullen exatamente, mas com a raça deles se é que vc me entende... ;)

**Adelia28** – Escudo mental? É uma possibilidade... mas eu queria algo diferente.

**sarah hale** - mestiça, hein? Nada a declarar por enquanto... Gosta de manter o suspense... rsrs**  
**

_**MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE LERAM E COMETARAM! E AOS MEUS LEITORES ANÔNIMOS TAMBÉM!**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês..._

_=D_

**2. Primeiras Impressões **

Mas quem era aquela novata? Tinha alguma coisa muito estranha nela. Mas eu não conseguia saber o que era.

Sua beleza era quase tão grande quanto a nossa só que um pouco mais _mortal._ No entanto havia definitivamente algo de imortal nos seus traços.

Seus cabelos castanhos e ondulados se estendiam até metade das suas costas fazendo um belo contraste com sua pele quase tão pálida quanto a nossa. Seus olhos cor de chocolate eram intensos e enigmáticos...

Ah... aqueles olhos...

Suspirei.

Espera! Eu suspirei? Eu acabei de suspirar por aquela _humana_?!?! Ok, definitivamente havia algo muito errado aqui. Será que eu bati a cabeça? Ou vai ver é a fome que está afetando a minha percepção... Mas uma coisa eu tinha que admitir: havia algo muito diferente com ela...

Ela não pareceu afetada pela minha presença como os outros humanos e eu não conseguia ler os seus pensamentos – sim, eu podia ler o pensamento dos outros, mas o dela não... Isso era realmente frustrante! E agora para completar, meu querido irmãozinho havia arranjado um novo apelido para mim.

_Eh... Muito obrigado, Bella!_ Foi assim que eu ouvi chamarem ela.

Contudo ela também havia ficado interessada em nós, caso contrário não teria feito tantas perguntas à amiga...

Ugh!! Mas o que essa garota queria afinal? Me enlouquecer?!

_Ah, deixa de ser neurótico, Edward, ela é só uma humana. Não vale a pena lhe dar tanta atenção..._

Eu me levantei com meus irmãos e me dirigi para a minha próxima aula.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Depois de constatar que não tinha como melhorar a mancha na minha blusa, eu coloquei meu casaco para escondê-la e voltei para o corredor a fim de ver se encontrava minha próxima aula: Literatura Contemporânea **(N/A: Eu não sei se essa matéria existe mesmo). **Eu tinha conseguido entrar numa turma avançada graças ao meu incrível conhecimento sobre o assunto e, é claro, a umas aulinhas particulares que eu recebi de um _velho_ amigo, literalmente... Essa era a matéria que eu mais gostava e ler minha segunda coisa favorita, perdendo apenas para o meu bebê, meu Mustang.

Eu já estava em cima da hora e não tinha a menor ideia de onde seria a minha próxima aula. Resultado? Me atrasei.

Comecei a andar tão rápido tentando chegar logo que quando cheguei mesmo estava sem fôlego. Nossa que decadência, fiquei sem fôlego tão fácil... Entrei na sala com pressa e então aquele cheiro me atingiu novamente. Isso me distraiu e eu acabei tropeçando nos meus próprios pés. No entanto, antes que eu batesse de cara no chão, senti dois braços envolverem minha cintura e percebi que eram gelados mesmo me tocando através da roupa.

Involuntariamente eu estremeci e ele, ao perceber isso, se afastou rapidamente – coisa que eu agradeci imensamente. Depois ficou com uma postura rígida, como se estivesse querendo se controlar.

_Será que ele quer me matar?!_

-- O-obrigada – disse rapidamente e me virei para continuar meu caminho.

-- Você devia prestar mais atenção por onde anda... – ele disse de maneira séria caminhando ao meu lado.

O que?! Quem ele pensava que era para falar isso?

-- Valeu pelo toque – respondi de maneira seca.

-- Não me leve a mal mas é que você pode acabar se machucando sério e não vai ser muito legal ter você sangrando por aí – disse de maneira sombria.

Um tremor percorreu meu corpo e eu o olhei surpresa. Felizmente ele não pareceu perceber minha reação.

-- Além do mais, eu não vou estar sempre ao seu lado para impedir que você caia...

Eu lhe lancei um olhar incrédulo e ele sorriu divertido.

-- Você se acha a última bolacha do pacote, não é?

Ele não respondeu, apenas soltou uma melodiosa gargalhada que fez os pelos do meu braço se arrepiarem. Eu não gostei muito da minha reação então achei melhor não falar mais nada e continuei andando sem olhar para ele novamente.

_Eu, hein. Que cara irritante!_

Fui em direção às carteiras e me sentei o mais longe dele que consegui.

Graças a Deus o professor estava atrasado. Não seria muito legal que depois de tudo eu ainda levasse uma bronca por não chegar na hora.

Não demorou muito aquele familiar cheiro de vampiro me atingiu novamente. Só que dessa vez era diferente. Não eram nenhum daqueles que estavam no refeitório, era distinto... mais doce...

_Mas o que...? Mais vampiros?_

Foi então que eu vi uma bela mulher de longos cabelos castanhos entrar. Ela tinha o rosto em formato de coração e também era muito bela. Mas diferente dos outros seus olhos eram cor de âmbar, como se fosse ouro líquido...

_Estranha cor para vampiros... apenas aqueles que bebem sangue de animais têm olhos assim... Mas afinal de contas quem é ela?_

Aquilo estava me deixando intrigada.

-- Bom dia a todos. Desculpem pelo atraso, mas é que esse é o meu primeiro dia de aula e tive um pequeno imprevisto... – ela começou a dizer com sua doce voz. – Meu nome é Esme Cullen. Tenho certeza que muitos já ouviram falar de mim.

_Ótimo!_, pensei ironicamente. _Mais um Cullen! Só falta o médico querer vir dar aula aqui também..._

-- Eu vou dar aula para vocês a partir de hoje...

Ela continuou a falar um pouco mais sobre ela e depois começou a aula que passou incrivelmente devagar, graças aos constantes olhares de Edward sobre mim. Aquilo me incomodava tremendamente e por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia ignorar.

Eu não queria nenhum vampiro me observando. Não era nem para ele saber que eu existo!

_Que droga! Por que nada pode que acontecer com eu quero?! Maldita falta de sorte!_

Vampiros nunca reagiam bem quando descobriam quem eu era... Bem, na maioria das vezes eu não me importava... mas aqui era diferente. Todos conheciam minha família. Então se alguma coisa estranha acontecesse não ia ser muito legal...

TRIIIIIMMMM!!!!!

-- Ah, finalmente! – não pude evitar exclamar quando o sinal enfim tocou indicando o fim da aula.

Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi que aparentemente eu não era a única que queria que a aula acabasse já que mal o sinal havia acabado de tocar, metade da turma já havia ido embora.

_Nossa quanta pressa!_

Eu continuei arrumando meu material e quando percebi só havia eu, Edward e Esme.

-- Então, você vai embora com a gente quando as aulas acabarem? – ele perguntou.

-- Não, amor – _Amor?! _ _Muito carinhoso para um vampiro..._ -, eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas e depois vou me encontrar com Carlisle.

Eu a vi me lançar um breve olhar e depois continuar a falar de modo muito mais baixo e rápido. Tratei de me apressar com minhas coisas e comecei a descer os degraus em direção à saída.

-- Vocês vão mesmo caçar depois da aula? – perguntou e se eu não fosse _diferente_, não entenderia.

-- Sim, faz tempo que não vamos.

-- Ótimo, era isso que eu ia dizer para vocês fazerem.

-- A gente se vê depois então, mãe.

_MÃE?! _Aquilo me desconcertou e eu acabei pisando em falso ao descer o último degrau da escada. No entanto consegui me segurar a uma mesa e não cair.

-- Você está bem? – Esme perguntou.

-- Não se preocupe, ela é assim mesmo – eu lhe lancei meu olhar irritado e ele sorriu.

É brincadeira, eu nem conheço o vampiro direito e ele já está zoando com a minha cara. Eu mereço, mesmo...

-- Até mais, mãe – continuou e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

A mulher que até então estava nos observando com um olhar curioso, pareceu despertar de seu transe e lhe dar um aceno de adeus. Depois se virou para mim.

-- Posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa?

-- Ah, sim – respondi me lembrando do papel que eu tinha no meu bolso e lhe entregando. – Pediram para que você assinasse isso... acho que tem alguma coisa haver com o fato de eu ser caloura e estar frequentando uma classe mais avançada...

-- Tudo bem – disse assinando. – A gente se vê na próxima aula... – ela olhou para o papel. – Isabella.

-- Tchau...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Essa humana não é mesmo igual as outras. Tem algo nela que me fascina! Ela parece tão frágil, tropeçando toda hora!_

Eu ri com essa lembrança.

_Mas ao mesmo tempo tão corajosa e independente..._

Eu me lembrei dela olhando firmemente em meus olhos.

_Ah... Mas ela cheira bem demais! Mas não é como os humanos devem cheirar para os vampiros, mas como um humano cheira para outro._

Como aquilo era possível? O cheiro dela é maravilhoso. Ela cheirava a lírios e os seus cabelos a morangos. Como eu queria ficar perto dela para poder sentir mais um pouco o seu perfume...

_Mas o que eu estou pensando?_

-- Urgh!!! – rosnei frustrado e irritado.

Quem era essa Isabella Swan?! Por que ela mexia tanto comigo? Eu mal consegui disfarçar meu interesse durante a aula e ainda tive que aguentar as perguntas mentais de Esme. E eu só a conheci hoje!

Como podia uma simples humana despertar em mim sentimentos tão contraditórios?! Ao mesmo tempo em que eu a achava divertida, eu pensava que ela era irritante. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu quero conversar e me aproximar dela, eu quero nunca mais lhe dirigir a palavra. Eu não gostava de como ela me fazia sentir... Ou será que gostava?

Eu imediatamente senti um impulso enorme de ir até ela e atraí-la para um lugar deserto para poder beijar aqueles lábios, aquele pescoço... aquele cheiro, aquela pele... sentir seu gosto, sua boca...

_Edward!!_, a voz mental de Alice me fez voltar a realidade.

Imediatamente percebi meu deslize e fiquei imensamente feliz por só eu ler mentes na família.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As outras aulas passaram devagar enquanto eu tentava prestar atenção ao que professor falava. Mas aquele irritante Edward Cullen simplesmente não deixava!

Por que eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele?! Que saco!!

Foi um grande alívio quando eu ouvi o sinal tocar afinal indicando o fim do meu primeiro dia na faculdade. Eu estava com tanta pressa para ir embora que quando cheguei à rampa que dava para o estacionamento, eu acabei escorregando e caindo de bunda no chão molhado – porque, adivinhem? Estava chovendo!

Eu continuei sentada por um instante aborrecida comigo mesma. Mas que droga, porque eu estava caindo tanto hoje? Eu normalmente não era TÃO desastrada assim!

-- Está fazendo o que sentada aí no chão? – perguntou _aquela_ voz aveludada.

-- Ah, nada demais... – respondi ruborizando. – Eu estava apenas admirando a vista...

Logo em seguida eu ouvi a sua risada melodiosa.

-- Você é absurda, Bella! – disse me estendendo a mão.

Eu fingi não vê-la e me levantei sozinha. Ele pareceu incomodado com minha atitude.

Eu não o olhei e continuei meu caminho em direção ao meu Mustang.

Pude reparar que a uns três metros depois do meu carro estavam os outros Cullen apoiados em um Volvo prata... olhando para... mim?

Ok, isso não era muito agradável... Alice me mandava olhares intrigados, Jasper, desconfiados, Emmett, divertidos e Rosalie parecia querer me matar!

Eu rapidamente desviei os olhos e continuei caminhando tentando fingir que não tinha percebido nada, o que estava sendo muito difícil já que além de tudo eu ainda tinha que aguentar a presença incômoda de Edward ao meu lado.

Eu não falei, não o olhei, nem sequer respirei enquanto rezava para chegar logo até meu carro.

Porque ele mexia tanto comigo? Que sensação era essa que ele me causava?! Quem ele era de verdade?!

Eu entrei o mais rápido que consegui e pisei fundo no acelerador. Eu tinha que ir para o mais longe deles que conseguisse.

Mas que droga, porque nada acontecia como eu queria? A única coisa que eu estava tentando era não chamar a atenção de ninguém. E o que acontece? Eu faço justamente o oposto e chamo a atenção logo de _seis_ vampiros de uma vez só!

-- Ah... – suspirei a caminho de casa. – Eu não dou mesmo sorte...

- FIM DO CAPÍTULO 2 -

_Então? O que acharam? Mais um capítulo prontinho para vocês... espero que tenham curtido._

_Eu ainda estou meio em duvida com o lance dos poderes mas já tenho algumas ideias._

_Valeu pela ajuda, viu?_

_Se quiserem continuar mandando sugestões estou aceitando.  
_

_Bjus!!_

_=D_


	4. Visitinha Surpresa

_**Respondendo às reviews:**_

__________________________________________________________________

**Mackie Cullen** – Brigada!! *.* Fico muito feliz que você goste do que eu escrevo! ^^ Mover as coisas com a mente, hein?? Você é das minhas! ;) Quanto ao que ela é... no coments por enquanto... É... eu sou má! Adoro manter o suspense!! rsrs Beijos, Mackie!

**Lueh Sayuri** – Feiticeira? rsrs Gostei dessa! Mas não, ela não é não. Mestiça? Hum... é só o que posso dizer. rsrs

**Adelia28** – Telepatia? É uma boa... quem sabe eu não uso? rsrs Pois, é a Esme é professora agora, Ed que se cuide e não faça nada errado...

**Maluh Weasley Hale** – Não... a Bella não é vampira... :/

– que bom q vc ta gostando! ;)

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** – é verdade, minha Bella estava bem desastrada mesmo, né, não? rsrs Além de ser azarada... tadinha.. ela realmente se esforça. ;) bj Nath

**Paah Mary Von Black** – tadinha, a Bella só tem um probleminha de coordenação... ta bem, ela tem um grande problema de coordenação... rsrsr Mas não se engane com isso! Ela é desastrada mas tbm não é de brincadeira! Bjus Mary.

**Clara Cullen** – pois é eu tbm estou curiosa para saber o poder dela! rsrs to em duvida entre dois... mas jah estou me decidindo. A Bella ta bem desastrada, neh? rsrs me diverti com ela. ^^ bjus

**Marydf Evans Cullen** – Ooooi! Bruxa? Hum... Sabe que isso me deu uma ideia? ^^ tenho que pensar direitinho agora, mas se isso der certo, vc acabou de mudar meus pensamentos. rsrsr =DD

**Mandy Black Salvatore** – rsrs pois é, matar a Bella, o Ed realmente não quer... hum... então vc gosta qd a Bella não é tão humana neh? hum... então acho que vc vai gostar do próximo capitulo... ;)

**Alice D. Lupin** – hahahah, é verdade a Bella se superou, neh? E a Esme não é dona de casa como nas outras historias, é uma mulher moderna que trabalha. rsrs bju

**Sol Swan Cullen** – a Esme agora é professora! O Ed jah está caidinho pela Bella? Fazer o que? Ela é irresistível! rsrs Ah, ela não está tão desgraçada assim, quem não iria querer um Edward Cullen coladinho no seu pé? rsrsr mas realmente no caso dela não é tão bom... para te falar a verdade, eu tinha decidido o que ela era, mas agora estou em duvida, então... por enquanto vamos deixar assim ;)

**Bella Brandon Cullen** – fico feliz que esteja gostando ;P

**Elise Garcia** – UAU! Quantas teorias! Pois ela não é elfo, nem loba ou nada do tipo e ela não foi adotada. Isso eu garanto. Vou te confessar que agora até eu estou com uma pequena duvida no que ela é realmente. Eu mudei de ideia há pouco e acho que vou adotar essa nova ideia que tive... ficaria bem mais interessante... mais uma coisa, o Aro está sim, mt interessado nela...  Esse é um poder legal! Mas acho que não combina muito com o que eu quero...

__________________________________________________________________

_Esse é um capítulo especial e um cheio de emoções e aventura..._

_Espero que gostem!_

**3. Visitinha Surpresa**

Eu cheguei em casa em tempo recorde e fui logo ligando para minha mãe.

-- Oi, minha linda, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela me perguntou ao atender.

-- Mãe, você já viu o Dr. Cullen? – minha voz saiu mais inquietada do que eu queria.

-- Não, por quê? – agora ela pareceu preocupada. – Bella, o que está acontecendo? Por que você está tão agitada?

-- Nós temos um grande problema... eu descobri que temos outros vampiros na cidade. Uma família inteira!

-- O que? Como você descobriu isso? – ela disse alarmada.

-- Por que cinco deles estudam na mesma faculdade que eu!

-- CINCO! Oh, meu Deus! Quantos são no total?

-- Sete. Os mais novos, pelo menos em aparência, são Jasper e Rosalie Hale, Alice, Edward e Emmett Cullen, meus companheiros de faculdade, e os mais velhos são Esme, minha nova professora de Literatura, e Carlisle Cullen, médico do hospital local. Mãe, eu ainda não sei muito sobre eles, mas a mulher, Esme tinha os olhos cor de âmbar...

-- Isso quer dizer que--

-- Sim, ela não bebe sangue humano.

-- Então eles podem ser pacíficos...

-- Você nunca se cansa de achar isso, não?

-- Bella, nenhum dos vampiros que encontramos antes eram "vegetarianos", todos bebiam sangue humano, por isso tivemos aqueles... incidentes...

-- Incidentes?! Você chama de incidentes os inúmeros ataques que eu sofri?

-- Bem... como eu disse antes, o que se pode fazer se minha filhinha é irresistível?

-- Você sabe não era por isso, mãe! – disse impaciente. – Mas não importa. Só... fica longe do Dr. Cullen, tudo bem? Você acha que pode fazer isso?

-- Filha, com quem você acha que está falando? Eu sou sua, mãe, lembra? Até parece que não me conhece.

-- É exatamente por isso estou falando. Eu sei o quão irresponsável você pode ser.

-- Isabella!

-- Mãe, depois a gente conversa, ok? – eu a cortei antes que começasse com seu velho drama. – Ah, e liga para o meu pai para avisar sobre nossos companheiros...

-- Ora, você acha mesmo que eu sou capaz de fazer isso sem cometer nenhum erro? – ela disse com a voz magoada me fazendo revirar os olhos. Minha mãe era tão infantil... – Não sei, essa tarefa pode ser muito difícil para minha capacidade...

-- Ah, mãe... – suspirei não querendo mais discutir com ela. – Depois a gente conversa sobre isso, ta?

Despedi-me rapidamente dela e me joguei no sofá exausta pelos recentes acontecimentos.

_E agora o que eu faço? Não posso ficar aqui parada esperando que algo aconteça... eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa!_

Levantei-me e me dirigi até a floresta. Correr seria a melhor coisa a fazer.

E foi mesmo. Quando senti o vento bater meu rosto enquanto eu corria pela floresta, eu consegui pensar com mais clareza e pela primeira vez percebi algo que nem tinha reparado.

Se Carlisle Cullen era vampiro como ele poderia ser médico?! Aquilo era algo realmente contraditório! Será que ele tinha tanto controle assim da sua sede? Ele com certeza devia ser muito velho e ter tido muitos anos de prática para chegar a esse ponto.

Espera aí... meus pais conheceram um médico vampiro antes de nascer...

Nãão... não deve ser o mesmo. Seria muita coincidência. Mas não custa averiguar... depois eu falo com meus pais sobre isso.

Aquela família era uma grande incógnita para mim. Como podiam frequentar a faculdade como humanos comuns? Sentir o cheiro do sangue deles, conviver com eles e até falar com eles? Quanto mais eu pensava menos eu entendia. A minha cabeça estava dando um nó!

Agora eles deviam estar bem longe... caçando. E os mais velhos na cidade trabalhando.

De repente uma ideia maluca passou pela minha cabeça. E se... eu fizesse uma visitinha surpresa a casa deles? Eu poderia averiguar algumas coisinhas... Mas... onde será que eles moravam?

Inconscientemente eu parei de correr e percebi que já havia saído da cidade.

_Nossa! Acho que eu me empolguei na corrida!_

Foi aí que eu percebi que se eles eram vampiros que frequentavam a cidade deviam morar nos limites dela. Nem muito longe, nem muito perto, apenas o bastante para poderem ir até Forks todo dia e serem eles mesmos sem o perigo de algum humano flagrá-los. Além é claro de não terem a tentação de sentirem o cheiro de seu sangue.

_Cara! Eu sou um gênio!._..

Ok, nem eu acreditei nessa.

Depois disso foi fácil captar o cheiro deles e seguir até onde seria sua casa.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nós já havíamos saído de casa há algumas horas e estávamos quase chegando às montanhas. Os cervos que nós caçamos no caminho eram só um aperitivo, o prato principal vinha agora. Cada um de nós tinha um animal predileto. O meu era o leão das montanhas, o de Emmett era o urso – acho que ele ainda não tinha superado a sua derrota para esse animal quando ainda era humano. Foi por isso que ele foi transformado. Rosalie o achou depois de um ataque e o levou até Carlisle para transformá-lo...

De repente meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Alice. Ela estava tendo uma visão. Sim, minha irmãzinha podia ver o futuro. Mas ele era muito subjetivo e variava de acordo com as escolhas que as pessoas faziam. Ou seja, o destino de uma pessoa não estava escrito e podia mudar de acordo com suas decisões.

Inconscientemente paramos de correr e todos se viraram para ela.

"_Havia alguém... um homem... mas não dava para ver quem era. Ele estava correndo na floresta. Tão rápido quanto aqueles da nossa espécie. Seus olhos estavam negros... e ele estava perseguindo outra pessoa... uma mulher... humana... loira..._

"_Ele deu um salto e a alcançou. Ela chorou, gritou e implorou para que ele a deixasse viver. Tudo em vão. Com um sorriso nos lábios ele sussurrou com uma voz sombria._

"_-- Não se preocupe. Não vai doer... mentira, vai doer sim. E muito! – e cravou seus dentes no pescoço dela enquanto as lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto e seus gritos preenchiam o silêncio da floresta."_

Então tudo começou a ficar nublado e uma outra visão.

"_Alguém andava pelos corredores de uma casa... mas quem era?... não dava para ver, as imagens estavam borradas... ele estava entrando em um quarto... havia um sofá preto... o desconhecido estava mexendo em alguns CDs... então se sentou num tapete felpudo e começou a observar o lugar..."_

Peraí! Esse era o MEU quarto!

De repente tudo ficou nebuloso novamente e então escureceu.

Eu olhei para Alice surpreso e zangado.

-- Alice! – exclamei. – O que foi isso?!

_Eu não sei!_, ela me respondeu através da sua mente incapaz de falar.

-- O que houve? – Emmett disse. Ele odiava quando não compartilhávamos nossas "descobertas".

-- Quem era, Alice? – perguntei ignorando meu irmão. – Quem estava entrando no meu quarto? Era o mesmo que atacava aquela mulher?

-- Peraí, seu quarto...? Alguém atacou uma mulher? – Jasper estava confuso. Ele podia sentir minha raiva, o tumulto de Alice e a agitação dos outros.

Esse era o poder dele. Meu irmão podia sentir e alterar as emoções daqueles ao seu redor.

-- Eu não sei não consegui ver quem era... – ela me respondeu desconcertada.

-- Dá para alguém explicar o que estava acontecendo? – Rosalie estava irritada. Que novidade...

-- Alice teve uma visão--

-- Ah, ta! – ela exclamou zangada. – Agora me conta alguma coisa que eu não saiba...

-- Se você parar de me interromper! – respondi mal-humorado.

-- Edward, não é hora para isso – Alice me interrompeu. – Eu vi alguém. Primeiro ele estava atacando uma humana. Depois eu vi outra pessoa... na nossa casa. Bem, eu não sei se era o mesmo que matou a mulher...

-- Como assim? – perguntou mais confuso ainda. – A gente convidou alguém para nos visitar?

-- Não, Emmett!! – disse impaciente. – Ele invadiu! Aproveitou que não havia ninguém e entrou... Hoje. Agora!

Os olhares surpresos se intensificaram a medida que a raiva também crescia. Como alguém ousava _invadir_ a nossa casa?

-- Temos que avisar ao Carlisle. Ele vai chegar muito mais rápido que nós.

-- Não ele está em uma cirurgia – Alice havia acabado de ter uma visão. – Não vai atender o celular até que seja tarde demais.

-- Então ligamos para Esme – Rosalie sugeriu.

-- E deixá-la enfrentar sozinha quem quer que seja? – Jasper respondeu sensatamente.

-- URGH!! Vamos logo! – rugi impaciente. – Estamos perdendo tempo! No caminho a gente deixa um recado para o Carlisle.

Se nós corrêssemos a toda velocidade poderíamos chegar em uma hora e meia. Eu, sendo o mais rápido deles, com certeza chegaria antes. E quem quer que tivesse invadido meu quarto ia me pagar muito caro. Eu não ia deixar nenhum pedacinho dele para contar a história!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quando me deparei com a bela mansão a minha frente duvidei que houvesse chegado ao lugar certo. Aquilo não parecia uma casa de vampiros... não que eu tivesse visitado muitas, na verdade era o contrário. Eles é que vinham me visitar e nunca com uma boa intenção...

Mas aquela casa... ela era diferente de tudo que eu já havia visto. Ela era LINDA! Suas paredes brancas, suas grandes janelas de vidro e grandes portas lhe davam um ar moderno que eu nunca pensei combinar com vampiros...

Ok, ok, apesar de tudo na minha vida, eu ainda tinha uma visão meio conservadora desses seres mitológicos. Não que eu pensasse em caixões ou tumbas, mas _isso_ eu não esperava. Você pode me culpar?

Eu dei uma volta na propriedade e achei o que eu queria: uma janela aberta no segundo andar. Bom na verdade, não era uma janela era uma porta. A porta de uma varanda igual a outras três que estavam ao lado dessa só que fechada. Eu peguei impulso e pulei até lá. Não era muito alto devia ter uns três metros, então não tive grandes dificuldades.

Eu entrei e percebi que esse era um quarto. Um quarto bem grande por sinal. Tinha enormes paredes verde musgo. Não havia muitos livros ou CDs, mas os que haviam estavam organizados em uma prateleira onde também ficava um belo e moderno aparelho de som que se encontrava ao lado varanda. Do outro lado havia um enorme espelho que ocupava metade da parede e ao lado havia uma porta que eu vi dava para o banheiro onde também havia um grande espelho.

_Mas quem será que dorme aqui?_, me perguntei. _Deve ser alguém bem vaidoso..._

Ao lado da porta do banheiro havia uma porta que dava para um enorme closet com roupas femininas de um lado e masculinas do outro e pelo tamanho delas deviam ser do Emmett, já que nenhum do outros meninos poderia vesti-las. A não ser que o Carlisle também fosse fortão... Mas o que mais me assustou foi a quantidade que havia. Eu nunca tinha visto tantas roupas!

Eu saí do closet, continuei observando o cômodo e reparei na enorme cama king size posta na parede oposta do banheiro. Estava com a cabeceira quebrada como se alguém a tivesse arrancado e os lençóis remexidos como se alguém tivesse dormido nela. No entanto, como eu sei que vampiros não dormem, eu imaginei... imaginei não, que eu não queria ter aquelas cenas na minha cabeça, eu percebi, completamente envergonhada, o que eles tinham feito naquela cama e achei melhor desviar minha atenção para outro lugar como o armário que havia ao lado da cama.

_Para que eu fui fazer isso?! _ Se antes eu estava vermelha, quando abri o armário fiquei ROXA de vergonha! Ali havia o mais variado e estranho material de... como eu posso explicar? Ah... aquele material era para... eles usavam...

Para falar a verdade eu não tinha a menor ideia de como se usava ou para que servia mais da metade do que estava ali! E havia outros que eu não sabia o que estava fazendo ali como, por exemplo, uma esponja de patinho, uma abelha de brinquedo e... uma mão de mentira? Espera aí! Tinha um buraco na palma dessa mão!!!

Ok, já deu! Eu desviei os olhos daquiloimediatamente. No entanto acabei fazendo o móvel se mexer com o meu movimento brusco para fechar a porta e por conta disso alguma coisa caiu no chão.

Desconfiada eu olhei para o objeto e me acalmei ao perceber que era apenas um batom.

_Mas o que um batom está fazendo nesse armário? _Logo em seguida me arrependi da pergunta. _Não quero saber e também não me interessa!_, respondi a mim mesma pegando-o para guardá-lo no lugar.

Entretanto para minha surpresa, mal peguei no treco ele começou a vibrar na mão. Com o susto eu acabei arremessando o objeto na parede e quebrando-o.

Eu fiquei olhando para aquilo que antes era um batom – _vibratório?_ – sem saber direito o que fazer. _Quem em sã consciência... Ah, esquece! Desisto de entender! Aliás, eu não QUERO entender._

E agora o que eu faria? Limpava ou deixava ali para eles saberem que alguém havia invadido sua casa? Dãã... resposta óbvia. Eu _não ia deixá-los alerta sobre algum possível perigo que na verdade não existia!_

Assim pensando, eu saí para ver se achava uma vassoura ou outra coisa para me ajudar a pegar os pedaços _daquilo_, que eu com certeza não ia pegar com as mãos limpas de novo. No entanto, chegando ao corredor, não resisti e acabei me virando para as outras portas para das uma espiadinha rápida – não como a que eu havia acabado de dar, aquele quarto havia me deixando traumatizada.

O quarto em frente ao que eu havia saído era praticamente do mesmo tamanho, com paredes de um rosinha claro e verde. Também havia uma cama king size só que está estava arrumada! E aparentemente o(s) dono(s) do quarto era(m) mais culto(s) já que havia bem mais livros e músicas além de um computador. Tinha também duas portas que eu supus ser o banheiro e o closet. Fiquei em dúvida se devia entrar e achei melhor não fazer isso. Não queria me arriscar a ter mais surpresinhas daquelas...

O quarto ao lado era todo branco, mais sóbrio que os outros dois. Havia uma estante apenas com livros bem grossos de medicina, alguns pareciam bem velhos – então definitivamente aquele quarto em que estive antes era do Emmett e da Rosalie. Em outra estante havia livros sobre literatura, jardinagem e alguns clássicos como Romeu e Julieta, Orgulho e Preconceito, os Lusíadas e outros.

Havia também algumas fotos bem à vista ao lado da cama – adivinhem? – também king size.

_Será que havia fotos nos outros quartos também? Bem, não me surpreenderia não tivesse reparado nelas._

Aproximei-me instintivamente e vi que tinha uma foto em preto e branco de Esme e um homem loiro, belíssimo e mais jovem do que achei que seria e que eu supus ser Carlisle, na neve. Eles vestiam roupas que pareciam ser do início do século. Estavam abraçados sorrindo divinamente, felizes um para o outro. Eu senti um pouco de inveja daquilo. Também queria um amor assim que fosse tão grande e forte que transparecesse no olhar.

Ao lado dessa, havia uma outra foto mais atual de todos os Cullen, tão lindos como deviam ser... Eu reconheci Alice montada em cima de Jasper que tinha um sorriso sereno no rosto, Edward preso entre os enormes braços de Emmett os dois com um sorriso jovial e o loiro, Carlisle, abraçado a Rosalie e a Esme. Eles pareciam uma família feliz...

Aquilo era tão estranho... Era tão... humano!

Eu me dirigi ao outro quarto que ficava em frente àquele em que eu estava.

Imediatamente ao abri-la eu senti _aquele_ cheiro me invadir e embriagar meus sentidos. _Mas o que estava acontecendo comigo?_ Balancei a cabeça tentando clarear as minhas ideias e observar melhor o quarto.

Era todo azul e parecia ser maior que os outros, talvez por não ter uma cama. Ao invés disso tinha um enorme tapete felpudo bege no centro do cômodo. Uma enorme prateleira com CDs e também um som.

Eu olhei os nomes e vi que havia de tudo na coleção. Desde de Debussy até Evanescence. Alguns tão velhos que nunca ouvi falar e outros clássicos como Beatles.

Ao lado havia um sofá de couro preto. Tinha uma mesinha com um computador e outra prateleira com alguns livros. Eles por outro lado não eram tão variados. Eram em sua maioria livros – os que eu conhecia a história pelo menos – com enredos sombrios e amores impossíveis. Alguns que eu reconheci de cara foram "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes" e "O Fantasma da Ópera".

Também havia duas portas como nos outros quartos – o banheiro e o closet.

Dessa vez, no entanto eu não resisti e entrei. Era tão grande quanto o outro só que havia apenas as roupas dele. Eu fiquei um tempo observando-as e me perguntando por que eles tinham tanta coisa.

Saí pouco depois, me voltei para o tapete e me sentei ali observando o quarto sem pensar em nada. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei fazendo aquilo – que agora eu acho muito patético de se fazer. Só sei que pouco depois achei melhor sair dali e procurar logo uma bendita vassoura.

No entanto antes que eu pudesse sair do quarto eu me senti alerta. Então ouvi o barulho de passos se aproximando rapidamente. Era um som tão leve que por um segundo eu cheguei a achar que estava ouvindo coisas.

Fui cautelosamente até a janela e tentei ver quem se aproximava. Não estava muito longe, mas ainda não conseguia ver seu rosto apenas seus cabelos cor de bronze balançando ao vento enquanto corria na minha direção.

Nesse instante meu coração deu um salto.

_Merda, merda, merda! O que eu faço agora?! Se eu sair por aqui ele com certeza vai me ver!_, pensei muito agitada. _Oh, azar, por que você não me dá uma trégua?!_

- FIM DO CAPÍTULO 3 -

_Então o que acharam?? Gostaram?_

_E agora? Acham que a Bella é o que? Bem, vou dar uma dica para vocês, espero que ajude: A Bella tem uma semelhança com a Reneesme, mas ela NÃO é como a Reneesme. _

_Ficou confuso? Espero que tenha ajudado._

_Pelo menos um pouquinho..._

_;P_


	5. Fuga Alucinante

_**Respondendo às reviews:**_

__________________________________________________________________

**Mandy Black Salvatore** – rsrsr Acho que não é a cor do cabelo, não... se bem que às vezes isso influencia... rsrs. Mas eu concordo com vc, a Bella é FODA mesmo!! E vc ainda nem viu nada! ;) pois é, o Ed ficou puto mesmo, mas é pq os vampiros não gostam que invadam seu território... se bem que se ele descobrir que foi a Bella talvez a convidasse p ficar mais... rsrs se ela vai ser pega no flagra? Hum... mais ou menos... rsrs bj

**Mackie Cullen** – Opa, então quer dizer que pelo menos algumas vezes eu consigo ser engraçada? Que bom achei que não fosse boa nisso... pois a Bella levou um susto com os brinquedinhos... mas tbm quem mandou ser curiosa? rsrs então vc acha que a Bella é mestiça. Não posso dizer que vc ta errada... mas não é só isso. não gosta de suspense? hum.. vou tentar diminuir a sua tortura então, ok? Mas ainda vai demorar um pouco para a verdade ser revelada. Bjs, MackieCullen.

**ro21** – Ooooi! Fico mt feliz que esteja gostando. Pois é, né? a Bella é MUITO azarada! E te garanto que esse azar está só começando... rsrs

**Elise Garcia** – hum... olha, ela é parecida com a Reneesme, sim, mas não é como você está pensando... e a Bella não pratica Le Parkour... rsrs Mas te garanto uma coisa, ela não ficou híbrida. Que isso, Elise, Edward partir para a violência para cima da Bella? Jamais! Quer dizer que vc pensou muito para escrever essa review? rsrs que bom! Eu acho... :P

**SAMsamCullen** – Oh, Sam! Não faz isso comigo que eu fico toda boba! rsrs Fico até tentada a te contar a verdade... mas eu suo forte, e resisto! Mas, ó, vou te dizer, vc está meio certa na sua teoria! Os poderes já estão resolvidos, já... e eu acho que são bem legais. Espero que tbm curtam. ;)

**Isa Stream** – Brigada!! *.* =DD

**Sol Swan Cullen** – meio totó? Hum... não. mas relaxa, eu já sei o que ela é? rsrs

**Bee Stream** – Bem, todo bom autor sempre para na hora H, para atrair mais leitores, né? Eu só fiz o mesmo... mas já to postando. rsrs [coment em off, Bella um ET? rsrs nããão] Bju!

**Luua.** – Vampiro com lobisomem? Bruxa e Vampiro? Bruxo e VAMPIRA? rsrs mais alguma alternativa que você queira tentar? Não posso comentar ainda, mas vc tah no caminho certo... ;)

**Clara Cullen** – Feio parar agora, neh não? Tbm acho! Pois é, a Bella não quer que a descubram, mas vai atrás deles... mas ela tbm não sabe que a Alice pode ver o futuro, se não fosse por isso, ela não teria problema nenhum... foi só o velho e conhecido azar. rsrs o homem que a Alice viu é perigoso! Mas não se preocupa, não, seus neurônios vão ficar bem. logo, logo a verdade vai aparecer. rsrs Bjim!

**Marydf Evans Cullen** – Bella Cachinhos de Ouro. rsrs gostei. É verdade, combina certinho. Mas vc jah está dando ela como pega no flagra? Como assim? cadê a fé na nossa heroína? rsrs ah... minha dica não ajudou? Vou pensar numa melhor então, ok? Bj

**Lilith Mah Cullen** – Caraca, menina! Vc é esperta hein? Já pegou minhas dicas assim? Vou dizer que vc tah no caminho certo e em relação aos poderes tbm! Quem sabe vc não descobre o que ela é antes de eu dizer?

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** – Sério que minha dica confundiu mais ainda?? ¬¬' ops! Não foi a intenção... ainda não vão saber o que ela é... mas não vai demorar muito, não, viu? Desculpa mas sua carinha de cachorrinho sem dono não funcionou, tinha que ter sido o olhinho do gatinho do Shrek. rsrs Quer dizer que o azar e o desequilíbrio é td culpa do Edward? Tadinho dele... mas confessa que se tivesse um Ed na sua fita vc tbm não ficaria doidinha e desastrada como a Bella? rsrs bj Nath

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine** – sério que está tão difícil assim descobrir o que ela é? eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim... ¬¬' mas a Bella não é mesmo meio vampira e lobisomem... ;) Bjs, Mary.

__________________________________________________________________

_Voltei! Sentiram minha falta? rsrs_

_Esse capítulo tem mais ação que os outros, e uma luta!!_

_Quem vocês acham que vai ganhar?_

_A Bella ou o... outro....?_

_;P_

**4. Fuga Alucinante**

Quase um segundo depois que eu percebi a presença de Edward, ouvi os passos de seus irmãos vindos logo atrás dele.

_Ok, definitivamente estou mais que ferrada!_

Eu me virei e saí em disparada pela porta me dirigindo para o quarto em frente, o de Esme e Carlisle. Eu tinha dez minutos de vantagem. Achei um papel e uma caneta e escrevi um bilhete. Eu sabia que aquilo era inútil, vampiros eram muito explosivos e não gostavam de ter o seu território invadido, mas isso os deixaria confusos e quem sabe não me daria alguns minutos de vantagem? Era tudo o que eu precisava.

Escrevi rapidamente e joguei o bilhete em cima da cama deles assim como a caneta saindo em seguida pela janela. Agora eu tinha nove minutos de vantagem.

Corri em direção as árvores sem olhar para trás. Podia ouvir ao longe seus passos se afastando. Eles deveriam ter entrado na casa, mas alguém com toda certeza deveria estar verificando os arredores.

Foi quando sentiu um cheiro familiar: Emmett.

_Ótimo, mandaram o fortão. Ele não deve ser muito rápido. É só aumentar a velocidade..._

-- Mas o que...? – de repente eu ouvi passos a poucos metros de mim.

Imediatamente parei e me escondi atrás de algumas árvores me preparando para atacar. O som estava perto demais, não haveria como fugir.

O barulho foi ficando cada vez mais alto e eu quase podia vê-lo, mas ele aparentemente não havia me notado. Eu me posicionei, derrubá-lo não seria tão difícil se eu o pegasse de surpresa.

No entanto a surpresa foi minha, quando ouvi outro ruído vindo de trás de mim.

_Essa não!_

Eu congelei. Meu coração parou e minha respiração ficou presa na garganta. Agora eu estava morta.

-- Muito bem – a voz de Emmett soou atrás de mim. – Eu quero que você se vire devagar.

_Não acredito! Como ele conseguiu me enganar?! Eu ouvi os passos dele na minha frente!!!_

-- Eu não vou dizer de novo – repetiu com a voz ameaçadora.

Eu levantei minhas mãos devagar.

-- Tudo bem – disse enfim enquanto me concentrava.

Se queria que isso desse certo teria que estar focada na localização dele.

Eu comecei a sentir meu corpo formigar. Levantei meu pé tentando dirigir o formigamento até ele e o bati com toda a minha força.

_Deu certo! _No momento em que toquei o chão, a terra começou a tremer e uma enorme pedra voou em direção a ele que não conseguiu desviar e foi acertado em cheio. Não esperei mais, imediatamente saí correndo sabendo que quando conseguisse se recuperar ele ficaria furioso e viria correndo atrás de mim.

Eu tinha que ir até a cidade, me misturar com _humanos_! Só assim não sentiriam o meu cheiro. Decido isso, me dirigi para o lugar mais barulhento que podia ouvir, com certeza lá haveria muita gente.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eu estava tão irritado que seria capaz de matar o infeliz que invadiu o _meu_ quarto! Eu segui para casa tentando sentir algum cheiro estranho mas tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era o cheiro de Bella.

_Aquilo seria possível?! O que ela estaria fazendo por aqui? Caminhando é que não era já que seu precário senso de equilíbrio a prejudicaria bastante nisso. Mas então... o que poderia ser?_, me perguntei confuso. _Bem, mas isso não importa agora eu tenho que me concentrar no nosso invasor..._

Eu tentei encontrar algum outro cheiro, mas só conseguia sentir aquele aroma inebriante e sinistro. E eu juro que se não tivesse sentido o calor da sua pele, visto o rubor do seu rosto e ouvido sua respiração irregular e as batidas aceleradas do seu coração, além da sua clara falta de equilíbrio e do sangue correndo nas suas veias, eu poderia pensar que havia sido ela que havia invadido a minha casa.

Bella, invadindo a casa de um vampiro! Eu ri desse pensamento maluco e decidi me concentrar no estranho que iria perder a cabeça quando o encontrasse.

No entanto acho que não fui muito bem sucedido pois, assim que entrei no meu quarto o cheiro dela me invadiu novamente me fazendo ficar até um pouco tonto.

_Ok, agora eu definitivamente sei que tem alguma coisa errada comigo._

Parando de respirar eu continuei a investigar o andar de cima. Jasper estava no andar de baixo e Alice, Emmett e Rosalie, do lado de fora checando as redondezas.

Tudo estava no lugar e só faltava checar o quarto de Emmett e Rosalie e o de Carlisle e Esme. Acho que o invasor só queria olhar o local mesmo... sorte dele porque se tivesse mexido em alguma coisa...

Entrei no quarto dos meus pais para dar uma olhada e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar um bilhete em cima da cama:

_**Me desculpem por invadir a casa, mas precisava saber se eram confiáveis, já que estou em desvantagem numérica. Por favor, não me sigam, como prova de boa fé. Se fizerem isso, prometo entrar logo em contato.**_

Mas o que era isso?! Precisava saber se éramos confiáveis? Não me sigam como prova de boa fé?! O que era aquilo? Uma piada?

O que ele estava tentando fazer? Nos confundir?

Bem, se era isso, meus parabéns porque conseguiu. Eu estava confuso e não sabia o que pensar. Estava a ponto de chamar Jasper quando ouvi os pensamentos do meu irmão Emmett gritando meu nome tão alto que se fosse possível eu teria ficado surdo.

_Edward! Edward! Edward!!! Eu encontrei! __Achei nosso invasor e você não acreditar em quem é..._

Vi a imagem de alguém na sua frente estava com o rosto coberto. Mas o que era aquilo?

_Uma mulher!! Dá para acreditar?_ A voz de Emmett soou na minha mente como se adivinhasse o que eu estava pensando.

Mas então algo aconteceu antes que eu pudesse analisar a figura que eu via. A estranha fez algum movimento rápido, tão rápido que eu não consegui ver qual fora. Mas de repente os pensamentos do meu irmão sumiram. Como se ele tivesse desaparecido da face da terra. Como só acontecia quando alguém...

Não, ele não pode estar morto!

Saí correndo sem direção certa procurando pelo seu cheiro enquanto chamava por Alice rezando para que ela não tivesse visto nada de ruim acontecer a ele.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Estava quase chegando ao centro da cidade. Podia ouvir o barulho e o cheiro dos humanos cada vez mais perto. No entanto, antes que eu pudesse alcançar o meu destino eu percebi que Emmett ainda me seguia.

_Maldição! Será que esse vampiro não pode me deixar em paz?_

Eu tinha rápido que pensar numa forma de me livrar dele. Me virei rapidamente para ver a distância. Três metros. Acelerei mais o passo aumentando a separação e rapidamente, arranquei a maior árvore que achei – umas dez vezes maior que eu – e arremessei contra ele que desviou habilmente e continuou a perseguição.

_Ok, acho que não tenho escolha..._

Peguei um lenço que tinha no bolso e amarrei no rosto. Me senti ridícula fazendo isso, mas já que ele não tinha visto minha cara, não sabia que era eu e com sorte ainda não havia reconhecido o meu cheiro.

Sem mais espera, me virei para encará-lo. Ele imediatamente parou com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

-- Olha, nunca pensei que você fosse uma _mulher_ – disse ainda sorrindo. – mas vou te dizer que estou decepcionado porque assim não vou poder me divertir tanto... sabe como é... eu não gosto muito de bater em mulher...

-- É? Pois eu digo o mesmo – respondi sorrindo ironicamente. Não que ele pudesse ver, é claro.

Emmett me olhou agradavelmente surpreso com a minha resposta e avançou na minha direção ferozmente.

-- Vamos ver do que você é capaz, gatinha.

Não saí de onde estava, apenas afastei as pernas e dobrei os joelhos me preparando para o impacto. Antes que ele pudesse me tocar eu o agarrei pela camisa e o arremessei para longe. Ele voou em direção as árvores quebrando três enormes troncos ao meio antes de parar e no milímetro de segundo seguinte avançar novamente para mim, com raiva.

_Acho que ele não gostou muito de ser arremessado..._

Eu comecei a desviar de seus golpes enquanto ele me atacava com cada vez mais fúria quebrando as pedras e árvores que eram atingidas ao invés de mim em vários pedaços. Aquela parte da floresta estava ficando destruída! E aquela nem era uma luta de verdade... pelo menos não da minha parte...

De repente por menos de um segundo eu me distraí e Emmett conseguiu me pegar e me agarrando pelo casaco me arremessou para o chão com uma força assombrosa. Eu senti meu corpo afundar alguns centímetros na terra.

Se eu fosse normal seria geleia a essa hora... por isso agradeci mentalmente por ser o que eu sou. Entretanto não podia ficar ali perdendo tempo. Além do que não iria aguentar muito mais daquilo por muito tempo.

Está certo que eu sou bem resistente, mas não como um vampiro. Eu tenho as minhas limitações... e elas são muitas. Decidida a isso, rolei para o lado bem a tempo de me livrar do seu punho que agora estava completamente afundado no solo.

Rapidamente me levantei ao mesmo tempo em que ele desenterrava sua mão e me encarava ameaçadoramente.

É... acho que era mesmo hora de parar com a luta.

Contudo antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa ele começou a andar na minha direção sem desviar os olhos uma vez sequer.

Então sem aviso levantou o braço para me golpear novamente. Sem pensar eu apenas ergui minhas mãos abertas em sinal de rendição.

-- Não, por favor – disse fazendo-o parar e me olhar surpreso.

-- O que? – exclamou confuso.

-- Você ganhou, eu desisto – respondi ainda com as mãos erguidas.

Ele me olhou desconfiado.

-- Qual é o truque?

Eu precisava me aproximar mais dele, para vê-lo melhor. Precisava deixá-lo desacordado...

-- Olha, não tem truque, tudo bem? – menti dando um passo pequeno na sua direção. – Eu só percebi que essa luta é inútil – mais um passo. – Eu não quero machucar ninguém ou parecer hostil, eu só... – outro passo. – queria ter certeza de que vocês não me atacariam...

Ele não respondeu nada apenas me olhava desconfiado e eu aproveitei para dar o último passo na sua direção.

Então com o movimento mais rápido que consegui fazer, eu estiquei minha mão até ele e segurando o seu rosto e fazendo-o me olhar nos meus olhos.

Um segundo depois Emmett caía desacordado no chão.

_Cara, ele ia ficar com muita raiva de mim quando acordasse!_ Além de uma horrível dor de cabeça.

Eu estava tentando controlar minha respiração acelerada por causa da luta e de todas as emoções, mas estava sendo muito difícil. Tudo estava girando e eu senti minha vista começar a ficar escura.

_Droga, me esforcei demais!_

Eu caí de joelhos incapaz de evitar que isso acontecesse.

Ainda semi-consciente, eu vi quando alguém se aproximou em uma velocidade sobre-humana.

-- Emmett... – ele exclamou então se virou para mim. – Bella!

E a última coisa que eu senti foram seus braços gelados ao meu redor.

- FIM DO CAPÍTULO 4 –

_Então, o que acharam? Já tem alguma ideia do que ela é?_

_Vou dar mais uma dica e essa é muito boa!_

_A Bella é parecida com Reneesme e com Blade. Eles são da mesma espécie..._

_E aí? Ajudei? E agora, quais são suas teorias?_

_Estou louca para lê-las! rsrs_

_Me desculpem por qualquer erro, ok?_

_Bjus!  
_


	6. E Agora?

**Respondendo às reviews:**

__________________________________________________________________

**Marydf Evans Cullen** – deixa ver se eu entendi, vc acha que a Bella não é meio-vampira por causa dos poderes? É isso? Hum... não posso responder para não dar dica, mas vc vai entender os poderes dela logo, logo. ;) Pois é ela é aparentemente mais forte que o Emmett. Mas como assim vc não confia nela?! Tadinha... XD mas é verdade, ela invadiu mesmo, e tecnicamente foi pega, sim. Respostas? Não vão aparecer nesse cap ainda. Mas no prox eu tenho quase certeza. ;P bju

**Bee Stream** – ei! Eu não sou má!... bem, talvez um pouquinho... mas eu não mereço uma morte lenta e dolorosa! o.O! Se for assim que vai acabar a fic, hein? Hein? rsrs Logo, logo, vc vai saber o que a Bella é... ;) rsrs Fico MUUUITO feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic ^^ bj!

**Lueh Sayuri** – Blade é um caçador de vampiro, meio humano, meio vampiro mas ele não ficou híbrido como a Reneesme, dps vc vai entender melhor. E um pouco vampira, humana e bruxa? Só tenho uma coisa para dizer: UAU!! o.O

**Clara Cullen** – hihi! Não, eu não sou mt má! E a Bella é bem forte, sim, viu? Mas nem tanto... rsrs Hum... suas teorias são interessantes! Mas não tem nenhum caçador na historia. ;P

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine** – Bem não posso responder à sua review sem revelar demais, mas digo que vc está no caminho certo, viu? ;) E que bom que vc está gostando da minha história. =DD E relaxe, que logo, logo, vc vai saber o que ela é. Bj, Mary

**josellyn cullen** – mutante?! Hum... não. rsrs Mas por favor, continue lendo e comentando! Isso me estimula bastante! =DD

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** – Calma, a hora da verdade da chegando. Logo, logo, o _grande_ segredo será revelado! GOD!! Que golpe baixo usar o cachorrinho abandonado, gatinho do Shrek e ainda o biquinho da Alice!! Ainda bem que eu sou forte! rsrs =P mas relaxa, daqui a pouco a verdade será revelada! Bju, Nath

**Luua. **– Bella do mal! rsrs Acalme-se a sua confusão vai acabar logo, logo. ;P

**Isa Stream** – Blade é um caçador meio vampiro, meio humano, mas ele não ficou híbrido como a Reneesme, dps eu explico direitinho. Pq o Emmett foi sozinho atrás dela? Bem, não sei... ele deu azar? kkk

**Sol Swan Cullen** – Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou ser boazinha e dizer que o primeiro item da sua lista está certo. O segundo logo, logo vai ser resolvido e o terceiro está meio certo. rsrs UAU!! o.O!?!? Meio vampiro, meio anjo! A-D-O-R-E-I!!! Droga, queria ter pensado nisso... X/ Pena que está tarde demais para mudar... Vou até fazer uma fic sobre isso dps. rsrs ;PP

**Lilith Mah Cullen** – Bem... só o que posso dizer para não revelar demais é que vc está, sim, no caminho certo para descobrir a verdade. ;PP

**alekamasenhp** – Êê!! \o/ Leitora nova! Leitora nova!! rsrs Eu sou incrível?! Eu já sabia disso! rsrs brincadeirinha... não posso usar meu MSN... =(( ele ta cum problema!! E eu não consigo consertar! Bú... =´((

**SAMsamCullen** – três coisas em uma? rsrs minha imaginação é ENORME mesmo, às vezes eu acho que viajo demais até... Não, ela não pediu ajuda da mãe natureza para mover a terra. rsrs House of Night? Não conheço, é sobre o que? Eu disse q ela não era híbrida?? Jura?? ¬¬' Acho que delirei, então. Ignora. Eu não posso dar ajuda sem revelar demais!! E se eu fizer isso vai ficar mt sem graça... mas não se preocupa, a verdade está próxima. ;PP

**Elise Garcia** – bem, não sei se estou errada, mas para mim daywalker não é uma raça, é só como os vampiros chamam o Blade, mas... sei lá, eu não estava exatamente pesando nisso quando usei o Blade como dica. E, não, ela não é uma caçadora, na verdade é o contrário, ela é a caça... rsrs Calma, o poder dela logo, logo, vai ser revelado ;PP bjus!  
__________________________________________________________________

_Aí está mais um capítulo para vocês..._

_Espero que gostem._

_;P_

**5. E agora?**

-- Como eles estão? – ouvi a voz distante de Edward perguntar.

-- A menina está bem, ela deve ter desmaiado por causa de algum susto ou trauma – uma voz que eu não conhecia respondeu. Ela era tão reconfortante...

-- E o Emmett?

Eu ouvi um profundo suspiro.

-- Não sei dizer o que houve com ele... – disse a mesma voz de antes parecendo frustrado. – É como se estivesse dormindo ou... eu nunca vi uma coisa dessas em todos os meus séculos de vida.

-- Mas ele vai ficar bem, não é, Carlisle? – era a voz de Esme.

Houve uma pausa e eu me senti mal pelo sofrimento que eles estavam passando agora.

-- Eu não sei.

Comecei a abrir os olhos lentamente, sentindo a claridade feri-los.

Onde eu estava? Parecia um escritório. Só que havia duas macas, onde estavam Emmett e eu.

Ainda me sentindo meio tonta, me levantei e olhei ao redor. Mas não consegui reparar no lugar. Meus olhos imediatamente caíram e congelaram em uma pintura que havia na parede do cômodo.

_Não pode ser!!_, desejei sem fôlego que aquilo fosse mentira.

Haviam quatro homens desenhados. Três deles eu nunca vira pessoalmente, mas sabia quem eram, porque aquele trio assombrava a cabeça dos vampiros mais poderosos. Mas o que me deixou chocada foi o quarto homem.

O homem loiro com um sorriso simpático que eu vi em uma foto, com Esme. Carlisle Cullen. O mesmo homem que agora eu sabia, não era confiável.

Inconscientemente comecei a me afastar não conseguindo desviar o olhar daquele quadro. De repente senti uma mão gelada agarrar o meu braço, num ato reflexo segurei o dono da mão e o joguei contra a parede.

Só depois enquanto ele "voava", reconheci Emmett, contudo, já era tarde demais. Ainda estava um pouco atordoada. De repente barulhos vindos do lado de fora. Assustada eu me virei para janela e saí de lá o mais rápido que consegui me embrenhando na floresta sem olhar para trás.

Não havia nem chegado me distanciado três quilômetros quando senti um cheiro terrivelmente familiar. Imediatamente parei olhando em volta tentando localizá-lo.

-- Cadê você?! Desde quando fica se escondendo? – perguntei em voz alta.

Então ouvi _aquela_ risada, fria e horripilante.

-- Como sempre nervosinha, não é, Bella? – ele respondeu aparecendo na minha frente com aquele sorriso maléfico.

Eu nunca iria me esquecer daqueles olhos vermelhos e ferozes. O cabelo loiro e liso caía despreocupadamente até o seu ombro emoldurando o seu lindo e perfeito rosto. O rosto de assassino.

-- Pronta para rever velhos conhecidos? – me perguntou dando um passo na minha direção.

-- Você vai ter que me matar para me tirar daqui, James. Eu achei que já tivesse deixado isso bem claro.

-- Sempre querendo dificultar as coisas, não é?

Em resposta, fiquei em posição de ataque enquanto sabia que meus olhos mudavam de cor.

-- Pelo visto sim...

Não disse nada, não pisquei, não me mexi, me concentrando para o primeiro movimento dele.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quando adentrei no escritório de Carlisle juntamente com meus irmãos e meus pais, vi Emmett surgindo de um buraco na parede do cômodo que não havia antes.

-- Mas o que houve? – perguntei me aproximando. – Você está bem?

-- Não tenho muita certeza... – respondeu incerto.

Os pensamentos dele estavam mesmo confusos. Ele via a estranha se aproximando na floresta. Depois tudo escuro. Então a imagem do escritório aparecia. E por fim alguém o arremessando. Ele estava se concentrando nessa pessoa para tentar lembrar o seu rosto. Mas de repente um pensamento desconhecido invadiu a minha mente me distraindo de Emmett.

_Será que ela está bem?_, uma mulher pensava e eu vi o rosto de Bella na sua mente.

Aproximei-me da janela tentando ver quem era, mas só conseguia ouvi-la se aproximando bem rápido e não estava sozinha.

-- Tem alguém vindo – Jasper disse vindo até onde eu estava.

-- Eu sei, eu ouço uma mulher. Ela está procurando por Bella.

-- Mas como? – Alice perguntou também se aproximando. – Eles não são humanos, são vampiros.

-- Tem certeza? – perguntei e pude ver em sua mente a imagem deles ao mesmo tempo em que os estranhos apareciam à nossa vista.

Era um homem e uma mulher. Eles olhavam para a nossa direção, sem parecer surpresos com a nossa presença.

_Será que ela falou com eles?_, a desconhecida se perguntava.

O mais estranho é que eu tentava escutar o que o homem estava pensando mas encontrava o mesmo silêncio de quando tentava ler Bella.

-- Vamos – disse descendo.

Eu ia descobrir agora o que estava acontecendo. Já estava farto desse mistério todo.

-- Quem são vocês? – perguntei andando na frente de todos.

Eles nos encaram sérios. O homem era um pouco mais alto que eu, os cabelos eram castanhos, ondulados e parecidos com os de Bella e os olhos dourados nos encaram. Hum... vegetariano... mas isso não queria dizer que eram confiáveis.

A mulher batia no ombro do desconhecido. Os cabelos escuros eram lisos, a pele pálida como todos nós mas seus olhos...

O que era aquilo? Ela tinha olhos azuis?

Ok, agora eu estava muito confuso, aqui.

-- Charlie e Renée Swan – o homem respondeu a minha pergunta.

-- Vocês são os pais da Bella, não é? – me surpreendi. Mas... como isso era possível?

-- Como você conhece a nossa filha? – a mulher foi perguntando amedrontada.

_O que ele fez com ela? Ela está bem?_

-- Nós não fizemos nada com ela – respondi.

-- Apenas estudamos na faculdade de Forks, assim como ela – Alice acrescentou.

_Será que eles descobriram?_

Descobrimos? Antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, meus pais se aproximaram.

-- São seus pais? Carlisle e Esme? – Charlie perguntou.

-- Como os conhece? – Jasper quis saber.

-- Vocês são famosos aqui. A família Cullen. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Carlisle e Esme – disse apontando para cada um de nós.

Ele estava mesmo bem informado...

-- Vocês ainda não nos disseram o que fizeram a Bella.

-- Nós não fizemos nada! – Carlisle respondeu ficando ao meu lado juntamente com Esme.

Foi só então que os dois repararam nos meus pais. Eu vi seus rostos ficarem mais pálidos que normalmente ao mesmo tempo em que uma imagem de um homem muito parecido com meu pai aparecia na mente da mulher. Ele estava em um... hospital?

A lembrança não era muito nítida, a imagem estava embaçada, mas definitivamente o homem se parecia muito com meu pai.

_É ele?_, Renée se perguntou.

Hein? Eles se conhecem?

Então de repente barulhos estranhos vieram da floresta desviando a atenção do que acontecia aqui. Pareciam gemidos e coisas quebrando. Aqueles eram sons de luta.

_Urgh! Mas será que essa garota não pode ficar quieta?_, captei esse pensamento raivoso vindo das árvores.

-- O que está acontecendo? – Rosalie perguntou confusa.

E como que respondendo a sua pergunta, eu vi uma coisa que me deixou completamente sem ação. Atravessando e quebrando vários troncos no caminho, Bella apareceu vinda da floresta como se tivesse sido arremessada.

Os pais dela não pareciam surpresos com o que viam, ao contrário de mim e minha família que não estávamos entendendo nada. Como uma simples humana podia, sofrer um ataque como esse e continuar viva e, aparentemente, intacta?!

Eu tive o impulso de ir até ela, para impedir que se machucasse. Mas para a minha surpresa, Bella se virou no ar, caindo com os pés e as mãos no chão ao invés das costas, como era para acontecer.

-- Mas o que...?! – ouvi Emmett começar exclamar incapaz de terminar a frase.

Ela se preparou tomando impulso para voltar para onde tinha sido arremessada, mas como que sentindo o nosso olhar se virou imediatamente nos encarando com uma expressão surpresa e logo em seguida sem graça. Juro, que se a situação não fosse tão espantosa, eu estaria rindo da cara dela.

-- Oi... – ela disse sorrindo sem jeito. Parecia indecisa, olhando para nós e para onde muito provavelmente estaria aquele com quem estava lutando.

_Droga, mais vampiros..._, ouvi o estranho pensar e escutei seus passos rápidos se afastarem.

Ao invés de segui-lo, como achei que faria, ela respirou fundo e caminhou até onde estávamos olhando fixamente para os pais com um olhar preocupado.

Todos pareciam incapazes de falar.

Bella então olhou para cada um de nós e encontrou o olhar fascinado de Carlisle sobre ela.

Ele deu um passo para frente sorrindo e ela deu um passo para trás se colocando em posição de ataque. De repente seus olhos ficaram azuis como os da sua mãe e seus caninos cresceram!

Meu Deus, o que ela era?! Eu ainda podia ouvir seu coração batendo acelerado e sua respiração ofegante.

Diante de sua hostilidade, nós também nos posicionamos.

-- Bella, o que está fazendo? – sua mãe perguntou perecendo espantada com a atitude da filha.

-- Eu vi um quadro no escritório. Ele – apontou para meu pai. – é amigo _deles_!

Os pais dela ficaram com uma expressão séria e aterrorizada.

_Eles_? Quem eram _eles_?

-- Olha, eu não sei o que está acontecendo – meu pai começou a dizer -, mas--

-- Você é amigo dos Volturi! – ela o acusou. – Todos vocês são!

-- O que? – eu não entendi. – O que os Volturi têm haver com tudo isso?

-- Como se vocês não soubessem! – rugiu.

-- Bella... – eu tentei me aproximar, mas ela deu um passo para trás e a terra começou a tremer.

O que foi isso?

-- Não encosta em mim! – gritou.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-- Eu acho que aqui está havendo um mal entendido – ouvi a voz serena de Carlisle dizer e de repente senti uma calma repentina.

Todo o medo e a raiva que eu estava sentindo sumiram! Mas... como?

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas uma coisa eu sabia. Um deles estava fazendo aquilo e eu não estava gostando.

Eu não queria me acalmar!

-- Para de me manipular! – gritei para qualquer um e para todos eles.

-- Como você sabe...? – mas Jasper não conseguiu terminar a pergunta. Como o meu humor estava um pouco instável, a terra começou a tremer mais. – É você que está fazendo isso! – me acusou. – O que pretende? Nos matar?!

-- Não me venha com acusações foram vocês que começaram tudo me perseguindo desde criança! – respondi no mesmo tom.

-- Mas do que é que você está falando?! – Rosalie exclamou parecendo confusa e irritada.

-- Vocês são capangas dos Volturi!

-- Bella – Carlisle se adiantou novamente eu dei um passo para trás. – É esse o seu nome, não? Você está um pouco confusa. Eu não trabalho para os Volturi, nem compactuo com as ações deles...

Eu o olhei receosa. Ele parecia sincero. Mas já conseguiram me enganar tantas vezes antes...

-- Por favor, acredite em mim – ele havia se aproximado mais. A terra agora tremia menos. Carlisle deu mais um passo e eu me coloquei alerta.

-- Não encosta! – ele hesitou em dúvida.

Eu me virei para minha mãe esperando por uma resposta.

Ela ainda o estava observando. Sentindo sua sinceridade. Olhando seu coração. Esse será o dom dela.

O clima ainda estava tenso. Os Cullen me encaravam confusos e receosos.

Senti um formigamento incômodo no meu braço. Ainda estava um pouco atordoada e fraca. Nem bem acordei tive que encarar James.

-- Tudo bem, filha. Eles não vão nos fazer mal – minha mãe disse por fim e eu imediatamente relaxei. Finalmente.

-- Bem, agora que vocês sabem que nós somos do bem – Emmett começou a dizer. – Será que agora alguém pode nos explicar o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?!

- FIM DO CAPÍTULO 5 -

_Capitulo postado. Espero que tenham gostado. ^^_

_Tudo indica para felicidade geral da nação que a verdade vai ser revelada no próximo capitulo, mas não garanto nada, para não dar falsas esperanças, ok?_

_Comentem, please!_

_Bjus!!_


	7. Verdade

**Respondendo às reviews**

__________________________________________________________________

**SAMsamCullen** – UAU! Review grande! *.* Deixa comigo! Já vou te salvar da morte certa! Eu sou uma heroína, pode falar! rsrsr Olha, eu gostaria sim de ler os livros, você pode me mandar? Parecem ser bem legais. ;) Suas teorias sobre a verdade só estão certas em uma coisa: ela é híbrida. Ela não é meio elfo nem lobisomem. XD Mas calma, sua ansiedade e curiosidade já vão ser saciadas! ;PP Bjus SAM

**Bee Stream** – kkkkkkkk UAU! Você é cruel!! Quanta maldade no coração mesmo! Fiquei até com medo! rsrs Já to postando mais! :P bj!

**Nanda Souza** – OK, Nanda, então em consideração as suas unhas eu vou postar o próximo capítulo! Finalmente a verdade! bjus

**Luua **– Deixa comigo, garota! Vou ser boazinha e contar logo toda a verdade, ok? ^^ Aí vamos ver o que você acha. ;P bju **espera, eu tenho que contar isso para vc. Eu nunca consigo colocar o seu nome inteiro quando vou atualizar, so consigo colocar Luua! Acho que estão de implicância com vc. Ou comigo! X\

**cacau1005** – É! The truth, finally! rsrs Concordo com você, ta todo mundo confuso! kkkkk inclusive as leitoras, mas não vai durar muito. =PP Bjinhus Cacau1005

**Sol Swan Cullen** – ADOORO um confusãozinha... percebeu neh? rsrs Mas relaxa, seu cérebro vai descansar depois desse capítulo. ;PP quanto a ideia do meio-anjo, meio-vampiro a gente guarda por enquanto, para ser mais trabalhada. ;)) Vamos ver o que vc vai achar da verdade... Bj!

**Lilith Mah Cullen** – OPA! Meio-vampira e bruxa?!?! Bem, não posso comentar agora. Mas no próximo a gente conversa! ;) Mas o Charles é vampiro mesmo não há duvidas quanto a isso. Ah, e vou te dizer você está certa, mas não totalmente... vc vai entender pq nesse capítulo. ;PP

**josellyn cullen** – bom, eles nunca viram um híbrido antes, então não sabem que eles existem, sendo assim não tem nem ideia do que a Bella é... tadinhos... estão bem confusos! Mas já, já tudo será esclarecido. BJUs =DD

**T-T Jaque chan** – OH, brigada, minha linda! Deixa comigo que o próximo capitulo já está saindo, ok? Bjus!

**Dada Cullen** – É, eu tbm ADORO mistério!! Mas esse já está no fim! XD Mas isso não quer dizer que a historia esta acabando. ;)

**Milaarquiteta** – calma! O desfecho vai demorar um pouquinho ainda! Mas a verdade já, já será revelada. ;)

**kethelen** – UAU! Que leitoras agressivas eu tenho! rsrs! A Bella é realmente meio vampira meio alguma coisa... rsrs Mas NOSSA! A Bella da sua amiga mata os vampiros só com o olhar?!?! UAU! Isso é que é uma mulher poderosa!! rsrs Bjus!

**Marydf Evans Cullen** – Quer explicações? Ok, você as terá! =PP bjs

**Clara Cullen** – sem ideia do que ela é?! hum... vamos ver o que vc achará da verdade, então! rsrs ;P beiju!

**alekamasenhp** – É, dessa vez eu não coloquei a luta dela, mas não se preocupe, não, ainda terão outras! ;)) fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, viu? bjus

**Isa Stream** – o que ela é, logo, logo, você saberá! O dom da Renée é o máximo mesmo, neh não? Ninguém pode enganá-la. rsrs

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine** – Pode deixar então! Atualizando para que a verdade seja descoberta! ;PP Que bom que você ta gostando, mesmo! Bjos, Mary.

**Brub's** – OPA! Mais leitora nova na área!! Que bom!! *.* fico feliz que goste da minha fic!

**Elise Garcia** – Ah, entendi o que vc quis dizer! ^^ ela é híbrida como Blade sim! É isso aí, ela é caçada por ser especial mesmo! Essa suposição esta certíssima! ;PP Matar o Aro! Queria fazer isso tbm, mas aí quem colocaria todos os vampiros na linha? XD Bjos! =D

__________________________________________________________________

_Oh, my God! Quantos reviews!!__ =DD _

_[pulando de felicidade, feito uma perereca!!]_

_Comparação tosca, eu sei ¬¬' mas abafa!_

_TO MUITO BOBA COM MINHAS REVIEWS!! *.*_

_Por isso resolvi postar logo até!_

_Esse capítulo é O capítulo! A verdade finalmente será revelada!_

_Espero que gostem._

**6. Verdade**

O clima não estava nada bom entre nós, e minha cabeça já estava dando um nó. O que diabos Bella era?! Não era vampira, não era humana. Será que era híbrida? Mas eu nunca ouvi casos sobre humanas grávidas de vampiros ou pior, vampiras grávidas!

Eu queria muito saber a verdade. Eu _tinha_ que saber a verdade.

Estávamos todos na sala de estar da nossa casa. Alguns sentados, mas a maioria estava de pé. Para que sentar se você não se cansa, não é?

-- Bem, eu acho que temos que dar algumas explicações um ao outro – Carlisle disse a Charlie Swan.

_Aleluia!_, pensei.

Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Pelo visto aquela ia ser uma longa conversa...

-- Muito bem, que tal começarmos pelo começo? – Carlisle sugeriu, mas eu tinha a impressão que ele sabia mais do que estava nos contando. – Eu sei que já me conhecem, mas vamos nos apresentar oficialmente. Eu sou Carlisle Cullen, aquela é minha esposa, Esme, e esses são meus filhos, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice. Nós já estamos em Forks há dois anoa e como já devem ter percebido, nós alimentamos de sangue de animais e pelo visto vocês também. Eu acho – acrescentou olhando para Renée.

Meu pai estava de brincadeira, não é? Eu queria saber sobre a Bella! Será que ele podia para de ficar enrolando e ir direto ao assunto?!

-- E vocês? – agora entrou na parte que interessa! – Pode nos contar sobre vocês? Confesso que estou especialmente curioso sobre sua filha, Bella. Nunca tinha visto ninguém como ela.

-- E posso dizer com toda certeza que muito provavelmente não existe ninguém como ela no mundo – Charlie disse finalmente.

Acho que ele estava pronto para nos contar tudo, mas antes, deu um profundo suspiro para tomar coragem, talvez.

-- Eu fui transformado há dezenove anos em Londres – Charlie começou a dizer parecendo um pouco desconfortável. – Eu não me lembro muito daquele dia. Só sei que estava voltando para casa, já era noite, quando de repente senti alguma coisa bater no meu carro e tudo o que eu vi foram dois olhos vermelhos me encarando com um sorriso faminto.

A sala estava anormalmente silenciosa enquanto todos escutavam a explicação do pai de Bella que não nos encarava.

-- Três dias depois eu acordei deitado na beira da estrada. Meu carro tinha sumido e não havia ninguém por perto. As coisas estavam muito estranhas, eu via tudo, sentia tudo, escutava tudo. Ainda confuso corri para casa e encontrei Renée dormindo no sofá com a sua enorme barriga de nove meses.

"_O cheiro dela estava muito forte e... tentador. Eu me aproximei sem fazer barulho e ela se assustou quando percebeu que tinha alguém na sala. Mas quando me viu, correu para mim._

_-- Onde você estava? Está tudo bem? Eu fiquei muito preocupada! – exclamou com a voz aflita. _

_-- Eu não sei... – ela passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço me abraçou e eu senti seu pescoço próximo ao meu rosto._

_O cheiro dela estava me devastando, eu sentia a minha garganta queimando e meu estômago revirava de fome. O som do seu coração e o sangue correndo nas suas veias me excitava de uma forma assustadora._

_-- O que aconteceu com você? Está se sentindo bem? – ela perguntou me olhando preocupada. Nunca vou esquecer a expressão no seu rosto. – Você está frio! Seus olhos...! – ela pôs mão na boca._

_As batidas do coração dela aceleraram e eu podia sentir seu sangue quente e saboroso sob sua pele. O perfume dela era o mais maravilhoso que eu já sentira na minha vida. Tudo no seu corpo me chamava. Eu não conseguia aguentar. Era mais forte que eu._

_As coisas aconteceram muito rápido e eu não consegui me conter. Quando dei por mim havia cravado meus dentes no pescoço dela e sugava cada gota daquele delicioso sangue. Eu não pensava, não raciocinava, não me lembrava de nada._

_Eu queria parar. Mas não conseguia. Aquela era a sensação mais maravilhosa e apavorante que eu já sentira. O líquido escorria pela minha garganta e eu me sentia cada vez forte e satisfeito. Não havia mais queimação na minha garganta e eu só conseguia querer mais, querer tudo, até a última gota._

_-- Char... lie... – eu a ouvi sussurrar e foi como se eu levasse um soco no rosto._

_Mas o que eu estava fazendo? Aquela era minha mulher! O ser que eu mais amava na vida. E ela estava grávida. Carregava o meu bebê, minha filha, meu tesouro!_

_Então como se algo tivesse me queimando eu a afastei. Mas usei força demais ela acabou batendo com a cabeça na parede ficando semi-consciente. _

_Foi então que eu vi. Aquela cena nunca saiu da minha cabeça. Ela estava apoiada tortamente na parede, segurando a barriga. O sangue escorria de seu pescoço. As lágrimas saíam se seus olhos enquanto ela parecia estar lutando para manter a consciência. Um líquido escorria de suas pernas e eu percebi que minha filha estava prestes a nascer._

_-- Charlie... – ela me chamou com um sussurro quase inaudível. – me ajuda... – soluçou aumentando as lágrimas. – por favor..._

_Eu me aproximei, com uma imensa vontade de chorar. Mas incrivelmente as lágrimas não saíam. Eu não sabia o que fazer!_

_-- Me desculpa, me desculpa! – implorei beijando-a com culpa e sofreguidão._

_Me afastei e ela me lançou um sorriso fraco. Como ela ainda podia sorrir para mim?!_

_-- O que eu faço? – perguntei perdido. – Por favor, me diz. O que eu faço?!_

_Ela abriu a boca tentando falar mas nada saiu. Foi então que ela desmaiou, seu coração batia fraco e a respiração instável. Eu nunca me odiei tanto ou senti tanto medo na minha vida. Mordi os lábios, com força, apreensivo não querendo acreditar que ela poderia morrer. _

_Então, de repente, ela começou a se contorcer e a gritar._

_-- Fogo! – dizia. – Meu peito está pegando fogo!_

_Eu senti a barriga dela começar a ter intensas contrações._

_-- Me ajuda! Está doendo muito! – seu rosto se contorcia de dor._

_Sem pensar, eu a peguei no colo e comecei a correr sem rumo. Eu estava indo muito rápido e a carregava como se ela não pesasse nada._

_Não sei quanto tempo demorou, ou como cheguei lá. Estava desesperado demais para conseguir raciocinar direito._

_Só sei que fui parar no hospital público de Nova York e foi onde eu encontrei um vampiro que me ajudou."_

Charlie terminou de contar a história olhando dolorosamente para meu pai. Se ele pudesse chorar, tenho certeza, choraria.

Ainda perdido com tudo aquilo que ele contara, demorei alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas quando vi a mesma mulher com uma enorme barriga de nove meses muito suja de sangue na mente de Carlisle, eu percebi que era _ele_ o vampiro que os ajudara.

Percebendo a incapacidade de Charlie em continuar a relembrar aquelas terríveis lembranças, meu pai continuou a contar o que aconteceu:

-- Eu não contei nada porque Edward, Alice e Rosalie haviam saído para caçar, e depois nós tivemos que nos mudar por causa daquele incidente com o Jasper e aquela humana e isso acabou ficando em segundo plano.

Ele respirou fundo fazendo uma pausa pensando em como começar.

-- Eu estava terminando o meu plantão quando o Sr. Swan chegou com a esposa muito descontrolado falando muito rápido e frases desconexas. Eu logo o reconheci como um vampiro recém-nascido e quando vi o estado da mulher imaginei que a havia mordido sem querer.

"_Mas o que me deixou mais surpreso foi perceber que ela estava se transformando! Eu nunca tinha visto algo como aquilo antes. Ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo dela parecia estar também transformando o bebê, ele tentava expulsá-lo. O coração da criança estava batendo tão rápido que eu quase não conseguia ouvir._

_Tentando minimizar o estrago eu os levei até a emergência e cuidei dela e da criança. Achei que a melhor solução seria fazer o parto e rezar para que tudo desse certo e todos sobrevivessem. Felizmente o enfermeiro que estava me ajudando, não tinha experiência suficiente para perceber a real situação. Ele apenas sabia que aquilo não era normal de se acontecer, mas depois eu consegui convencê-lo que a Sra. Swan havia caído e isso a havia induzido ao trabalho de parto._

_Quando eu ia começar a cesariana para tirar o bebê, percebi que a pele dela já estava tão rígida quando a nossa. Ela havia sido mordida há pouquíssimo tempo mas já se comportava como se estivesse no segundo dia de transformação. Tive que dar um jeito de me livrar do enfermeiro e... usar... os dentes para tirar o bebê._

_Um dia depois, a mãe estava totalmente transformada. Nesse meio tempo eu conversei com Charlie e lhe contei que sobre a nossa dieta. Ele ficou animado com essa opção aceitando-a na hora. Também fiquei de olho no bebê, mas não notei nada de diferente nela. Então achei que havia permanecido humana. Aparentemente eu me enganei"._

Ele olhou para Bella que ainda não nos encarava ou esboçava qualquer reação. Para falar a verdade, senão estivesse ouvindo seu coração, pensaria que estava morta.

-- Você está bem? – me vi perguntando.

Ela levantou o rosto me encarando e eu percebi porque não se mexia. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas ela estava tentando não chorar. Ela não gostava daquela história. Da sua história.

Aquilo me atingiu de uma maneira estranha. Eu não gostei de vê-la assim.

Bella não disse nada, só baixou os olhos de novo apoiando a cabeça no ombro da mãe e escondendo o rosto com os cabelos.

-- Sim, só está cansada – Renée respondeu por ela acariciando seu rosto. – Ela sempre fica exausta quando usa os poderes.

-- E qual exatamente é o poder dela? – Emmett não pôde se conter.

Eles olharam hesitantes para nós. Não estavam acostumados a revelar seus segredos, assim tão fácil.

-- Não se preocupe, nós não somos amigos dos Volturi – Jasper tratou de dizer sentindo a sua preocupação.

-- Carlisle viveu com eles há muitos anos antes de nos encontrar – Alice respondeu sabendo o que Charlie iria perguntar. – Queriam saber como ele conseguia viver de sangue de animais e como conseguia ser médico sem matar seus pacientes ou nos denunciar.

Eles ficaram em silêncio um instante. Olharam para nós, depois para a sua filha.

-- Ela consegue fazer quase tudo com a sua mente – Renée respondeu por fim.

-- Como assim? – Esme perguntou sem entender.

-- Ela pode mover qualquer coisa ao seu redor, consegue entrar na sua mente quando se concentra, criar ilusões, deixar um vampiro inconsciente e graças ao escudo que herdou de mim é imune a qualquer tipo de ataque mental – Charlie continuou.

-- Mas ela tem poderes demais! – Emmett não pôde evitar exclamar. – Alice, Jasper e Edward não têm tudo isso.

-- Vocês também têm poderes? – Renée quis saber.

-- Sim. Eu posso ler mentes, exceto a do Sr. Swan e da Bella, claro. Alice tem visões do futuro e Jasper sente e controla as emoções ao seu redor. Mas a Bella. Ela realmente tem muitos poderes. Isso é por causa do que ela é?

Eles confirmaram.

-- Mas... o que ela é exatamente? – Carlisle perguntou muito interessado. – Pensando na história toda, só posso supor que ela é uma híbrida, certo? Meio-humana, meio-vampira.

-- Ahm... mais ou menos – Charlie respondeu.

Todos o encararam confusos.

-- Como assim?

-- Hum... – ele pensou um instante parecendo não saber por onde começar. – De alguma forma, parte das características de um vampiro passaram para ela, sim, mas não foi só isso.

Ok, continuo sem entender.

-- Vocês ainda não se perguntaram por que a Renée tem os olhos dessa cor?

Eu me virei para a mãe de Bella encarando seus olhos azuis. Estava tão concentrado na filha que nem pensei realmente naquilo.

-- Antes de ser vampira, ela não era humana. Ela era uma bruxa.

Ok, agora eu definitivamente estava com o meu queixo no chão.

Bruxa?! E vampira ainda por cima?! Definitivamente nunca tinha visto uma coisa dessas.

-- Quando ela se transformou em vampira, perdeu todos os seus dons de bruxa e agora ela apenas pode sentir as intenções de uma pessoa. Saber se ela é confiável ou não – ele continuou explicando.

-- Então ela é uma híbrida? – meu pai comentou assombrado e maravilhado. – Meio-vampira, humana e bruxa?!

-- Sim. Ela pode beber sangue, mas consegue sobreviver com comida. É tão forte, veloz e tem os sentidos tão apurados quanto os nossos e consegue andar sob a luz do sol sem problemas. Mas ela se cansa, mais dificilmente, mas se cansa, precisa dormir e pode ficar doente como os humanos. E os poderes dela, vieram das suas raízes bruxas.

-- Inacreditável! – Carlisle exclamou.

E todos nos olhamos sem saber o que dizer.

-- Mas porque ela estava lutando contra aquele vampiro? – Esme perguntou de repente.

É verdade, tinha me esquecido disso.

-- Os Volturi a perseguem desde criança – Charlie respondeu. – De algum modo eles descobriram os dons especiais dela e querem recrutá-la, ou matá-la. Já enviaram vários caçadores e vampiros mercenários atrás dela, mas felizmente não conseguiram nada.

-- Nós já perdemos vários amigos por causa deles – Renée disse com a voz triste.

Então foi por isso que ela ficou tão nervosa quando nos viu. Teve medo que estivéssemos atrás dela. E foi por esse motivo também que Bella ficou tão desesperada quando pensou que trabalhássemos para os Volturi.

Ouvi um suspiro baixo e de repente Bella se levantou. Todos nós olhamos para ela.

-- Está se sentindo melhor? – Carlisle quis saber.

-- Sim. Vamos indo – disse aos pais se encaminhando até a porta.

_Como assim?_

-- Indo? – Emmett perguntou antes de mim.

-- É, temos que ir para casa, aqui não é mais seguro. James já me descobriu.

-- Vocês não precisam ir, podemos ajudá-los – sugeri. – Podemos--

-- Não, obrigada – me interrompeu. – Nós não precisamos de ajuda. Vamos, pai, mãe – apressou-os.

-- Vocês não podem enfrentar os Volturi sozinhos! – exclamei me levantando também.

-- Nós já os enfrentamos desde que me conheço por gente. Temos experiência o bastante para não precisar de vocês.

-- Você não nos conhece, não sabe do que somos capazes.

-- Nem vocês me conhecem. Posso me cuidar muito bem sem vocês.

Eu a olhei sem entender o porquê de tanta hostilidade. Nós não havíamos feito nada a ela.

-- Não precisa falar assim com eles, querida – a mãe disse em voz baixa se aproximando dela.

Bella deu um profundo suspiro, parecendo arrependida.

-- Desculpem a grosseria – disse. – Mas realmente, vocês não podem nos ajudar.

-- Como pode saber? – Jasper respondeu parecendo ofendido. – Nós conhecemos várias pessoas que podem ajudá-la, além disso, eu tenho experiência em guerras e--

-- Escutem, todos vocês – o interrompeu aborrecida. – Eu tenho apenas dezenove anos, mas já perdi mais amigos, do que vocês podem imaginar. Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas não preciso de mais sete mortes na minha consciência.

Então era isso? Ela estava preocupada conosco? Com nosso bem-estar?

-- Eu acho que essa escolha não é sua – eu disse me aproximando.

-- Qual é o seu problema?! – exclamou. – Nem me conhecem, por que tanta necessidade de me ajudar?!

-- Nós apenas fazemos o que é certo.

-- Bem, se querem mesmo fazer o que é certo, então fiquem na de vocês e não se metam! – ela me encarou me desafiando.

-- Não é assim que funciona.

Ela desviou os olhos parecendo tentar se controlar.

-- Eu vou te fazer uma pergunta, Edward. E essa pergunta vale para todos vocês – acrescentou se referindo aos outros. – O que fariam, se alguém da sua família morresse por causa dessa decisão estúpida de vocês?

Eu não soube o que responder.

-- Vocês não me conhecem, não sabem quem eu sou ou do que eu gosto. Eu agradeço mesmo a boa intenção de vocês, mas não quero que se envolvam nisso – e foi embora me deixando estático e sem saber o que fazer.

Aquilo era um adeus?

- FIM DO CAPÍTULO 6 –

_Finalmente a verdade foi revelada. Então o que acharam???_

_Estou MUUUITOOO ansiosa para saber!_

_Espero que não tenham se decepcionado... XD _

_Comentem! PLEASE!!_

_BEIJÃO!!! _


	8. Cinco contra uma?

**Respondendo às reviews:**

_________________________________________________________________­­_

**cacau1005** – Isso é o que você pode chamar de híbrida, não? Pq a Bella não é duas coisas, ela é três! ;PP Pois é, não é? Maldade da Bella com o Ed, ele só queria ajudar... será que ela aceita a ajuda dele? Hein, hein, hein?? rsrs Vamos ver... ;PP  
BjOoO Cacau1005!

**Marydf Evans Cullen** – Tudo bem, tudo bem, vamos considerar um meio certo para você então, ok? rsrs Ora, mas eu tinha que terminar o capítulo com uma tensão no ar! Para deixar minhas leitoras roendo a unha de ansiedade!! rsrs Eu sou má, pode falar! rsrs ;PP! Mas calma, próximo capitulo a caminho... bj!

**Nanda Souza** – Como? Você acha que os Cullen não vão deixar ela sair assim, numa boa? Esperta!! rsrs Mas... o que será que eles vão fazer?? ;PP bjs.

**Thamy88** – Mais mistério??? Vou pensar em alguma coisa... ok? ;)

**Dada Cullen** – Que bom que gostou! ;P Está escrevendo uma fic tbm? E já postou? Vou querer lê-la...

**Lyssa** – Vai se aproveitar da situação, é? Ah, danada!! rsrs Vc ta escrevendo uma historia tbm? Isso é mt legal! Bem-vinda ao time das escritoras! Se é que tenho autoridade p te dar as boas vindas. ;PP rsrs O PC ta de mal com você? Ah que bom saber que o problema não é comigo. rsrs UAU! Quantas opções! Vou mandar um uni-duni-te e escolher um dos nomes para colocar, ok? Pelo menos agora não teremos mais problemas com isso. rsrs =D

**keth masen cullen** – Peguei de surpresa? Que bom! Adoro fazer isso! kkkkk Hum, entendi! Continua sendo muito maneiro o poder dessa Bella. Não precisa nem suar! É só lançar um olhar fatal e todo mundo fica inconsciente. rsrs O Ed? Quando ele desistiu de ajudar a Bella? Aquilo foi só o começo...

**alekamasenhp** – A Bella é mesmo bem cabeça dura, não? Mas calma, o Ed dá um jeito nela... ;) Quanto aos Volturi, aguarde, eles ainda vão demorar um pouquinho para entrar na trama... ;P bju.

**SAMsamCullen** – kkkkkkkkkk Eu não tenho culpa se a sua irmãzinha estava _preocupada_ com você... * carinha de santo do pau-oco * kkkkkkkk Ah, mas relaxa não mas não dava para você saber o que ela realmente era... ^^ Então vc quer que a Bella deixe os Cullen ajudá-la? Hum... não vai ser muito fácil convencê-la, não... Poxa, eu nem tinha pensado na possibilidade dos Volturi levarem o Ed e a Alice, não, mas agora que você falou... até que não é uma má ideia! kkkkk! Provocar a sua morte? EU?! Magina! Sou tão bozinha... rsrs tah nem vc acreditou nessa... rsrs jah mandei meu e-mail p vc ok? bjus SAM

**Nath Tsubasa Evans** – É! BRUXA!! Sou criativa ou não? rsrs Pois é, minha Bella é muito altruísta! Pensa mais nos outros que nela mesma! Isso vai dar mais trabalho para o Ed conseguir convencê-la a não ir embora! Se ela vai reconsiderar no próximo capitulo? Hum... olha, não é bem um sim, mas também não é um não... entendeu?... acho que eu me enrolei... ¬¬' abafa! Vc vai entender quando ler o cap. ;) BJS, Nath

**Sol Swan Cullen** - =DD Gostou?? QUE BOM!! ^^ O Ed? Não se preocupa, não, ele vai tomar uma atitude... isso não quer dizer que ela vai aceitar numa boa, mas pelos menos ele vai tentar. ;PP

**MiLa Pereira** – *.* BRIGADA!! ^^ não elogia mt não senão vou ficar toda boba!... mentira elogia, sim que é muito para o EGO! kkkkkkkkkkk O desfecho? Vai ser fantástico! Deixa só eu pensar em um... ;PP bju mila

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine** – kkkk É verdade, a parte bruxa era mesmo praticamente impossível de acertar. Eu coloquei para justificar os poderes dela e não ficar muito previsível mesmo... rsrs BRIGADA!! ^^ Bjos, Mary.

**Isa Stream** – A Bella do mal? Magina! Mas boazinha ela é! ^^ bjus

**T-T Jaque chan** – OI!! Ela não é incrível? ^^ se os problemas vão acabar logo? Er... não exatamente... É verdade, a Bella chamou mesmo a atenção do Ed. Não só do Ed, mas de todos os Cullen! Ela pode! ^^ BJs

**Bee Stream** – Gostou da doideira? rsrs Eu tbm ADORO uma! ;PP BJUS!

**Elise Garcia** – devia, neh? Mas ela não é totalmente bruxa, só 1/3. ;) Pois é esse segredo jah foi revelado, mesmo. AI! Já ta querendo que a Bella seja capturada? Sua má! Brincadeirinha! rsrs bjinhos! ^^  
__________________________________________________________________

_Desculpem pela demora, mas é que eu não estava numa semana muito criativa e desculpem tbm pelos reviews meia-boca, eu não consegui responder nada melhor... _

_¬¬'_

_Vou tentar melhorar no próximo capitulo ok?_

_XD_

**7. Cinco contra uma?**

Eu saí em silêncio com meus pais da bela mansão dos Cullen sabendo que não veria mais Edward e sentindo uma estranha e sufocante dor no coração por isso.

O sol já havia se posto e uma chuva fina caía nessa noite fria em Forks.

Apesar de querer protegê-lo mantendo-o longe, uma parte de mim queria que ele tivesse insistido mais e que não tivesse se dado por satisfeito tão facilmente.

Mas ele fizera o certo. Eu não podia ser egoísta o suficiente para permitir que eles se arriscassem por mim. Afinal nenhum deles tinha haver com os meus problemas.

No entanto, isso não me impedia de ficar triste. Meus pais, percebendo meu estado de espírito, me abraçaram me dizendo palavras de consolo.

-- Não se preocupe, filha, tudo vai acabar bem – Charlie me disse.

Já estávamos chegando à orla da floresta. Já que meus pais vieram correndo, nós iríamos voltar para casa do mesmo jeito. Mas foi então que aconteceu algo que me surpreendeu.

-- Espera! – meu coração começou a disparar ao ouvir aquela voz.

Eu me virei e o vi se aproximando na frente sendo seguido pelo resto da família que se aproximava com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

-- Eu não posso fazer isso – Edward disse e eu o olhei sem entender. – Eu não posso deixar você... vocês enfrentarem isso sozinhos.

-- Pense na sua família.

-- Eu estou pensando. Eu os conheço e sei que eles estão dispostos a ajudar não importando o quão perigoso isso possa parecer. Além do mais, eu sei que se nós estivéssemos no seu lugar, vocês também insistiriam em nos ajudar.

-- Não! – menti tentando parecer convincente. – Nós nem... conhecemos vocês.

-- Alguém já disse que você mente muito mal? – Emmett perguntou rindo.

Eu o encarei tentando pensar em alguma desculpa. Mas não adiantava tentar negar. Eu era horrível mentindo mesmo.

-- Já – respondi por fim e ele riu. – Mas não é isso que importa.

Os sete Cullen nos encararam parecendo decididos.

-- Você ainda não sabe disso – Alice disse por fim. – Mas no momento em decidiu vir para Forks, selou o seu destino. Vocês três agora fazem parte da nossa família. E nós sempre protegemos a nossa família.

Eu os olhei surpresa e emocionada. Eu já gostava imensamente deles só por causa dessa incrível demonstração de coragem e lealdade. Mas eu ainda não queria que eles se machucassem ou pior, morressem por minha causa.

Suspirei cansada.

-- Vamos fazer o seguinte, então – resolvi tendo uma ideia maluca. – Eu proponho um teste.

-- Que tipo de teste? – Jasper perguntou desconfiado.

-- Vocês cinco contra mim. Se ganharem, me ajudam, se não, nós vamos embora e vocês seguem suas vidas.

Eles me olharam incrédulos.

-- É sério isso? – Emmett disse por fim. – Nós não podemos lutar contra você!

-- Entendam, para eu aceitar que me ajudem, preciso ter certeza de que vocês estão preparados. E para isso vocês vão ter que me vencer.

-- E porque você não desafiou nossos pais também? – Alice perguntou.

-- Não sei... achei que vocês iriam ficar constrangidos quando eu os derrotasse. Afinal eles são _seus_ _pais_.

Eles me olharam surpresos. É, eu sei o que a minha frase havia parecido, mas essa era a intenção.

-- Você está bastante certa da sua vitória, não? – Rosalie comentou parecendo insatisfeita.

Sorri divertida. Até que era fácil deixá-los irritados. Dei os ombros em resposta ao seu comentário.

-- Eu posso – respondi despreocupada. – E aí, aceitam ou não?

-- Por mim tudo bem – a loira disse com os olhos faiscando de ódio.

Emmett e Jasper também confirmaram sem resistir ao desafio. Alice hesitou um pouco, provavelmente tentando ver algo no futuro sobre o resultado. No fim pareceu ver algo que a agradou e aceitou.

Eu olhei para Edward que ainda me encarava incerto. Ele parecia estar travando uma luta interna.

-- Só falta você – comentei. – Aceita?

Ele me encarou por alguns instantes.

-- É o único jeito, não é? – me perguntou.

-- É – confirmei.

Ele sorriu e eu também. Essa, sim, seria uma luta interessante.

-- Bem, então amanhã a gente se encontra numa clareira que eu achei a dez quilômetros ao sul daqui, vocês sabem onde fica, não? – perguntei.

Eles confirmaram e nós nos viramos para ir embora.

-- Vocês não acham melhor passarem a noite aqui? – Alice perguntou de repente.

Eu a encarei confusa.

-- Bem... é que quem quer que esteja te perseguindo vai seguir seu cheiro até a sua casa! – se explicou convicta. – Vocês ficariam mais tranquilos se estivessem conosco. Além do mais seriam dez contra um. Acho que por hoje, não teria problema, nós ajudarmos vocês... aí, amanhã, a gente decide como as coisas vão ser realmente.

-- Ela tem razão, Bella – minha mãe disse.

-- Pelo menos por essa noite, acho que não teria nenhum problema... – meu pai comentou.

Eu os olhei por um instante e depois me virei para os Cullen.

-- É... parece que eu estou em minoria por aqui.

Alice sorriu saltitante. Acho que ela já sabia do resultado dessa conversa... Já percebi que essa baixinha é bem perigosa.

Fomos para a casa deles e Alice mostrou onde iria dormir. Me emprestou uma roupa de Rosalie para que eu pudesse tomar um banho e descansar. Eu tinha certeza de que a loira não tinha me dado a roupa de bom grado, mas eu estava precisando, então ela que ficasse emburrada o quanto quisesse.

Fui até o banheiro e vi uma enorme banheira me chamando. Não resisti e fiquei quase uma hora lá relaxando o corpo e diminuindo consideravelmente o cansaço.

Saí de lá me sentindo outra pessoa. Peguei as roupas que Alice tinha separado e só então reparei nelas.

Mas o que era aquilo?!

Uma calça jeans muito justa para o meu gosto e uma blusa azul de alça fina e um decote um tanto quanto ousado... Ela queria o que com aquela roupa? Me matar de frio?! Tudo bem que eu não sinto muito frio, mas eu podia sentir, não é?

Vesti a roupa resmungando e reclamando em voz baixa. Não tinha outra escolha já que as minhas não estavam em um estado não muito "_usável"_.

Nesse instante meu estômago roncou e eu senti _aquele_ incômodo familiar e muito desagradável na minha garganta. Imediatamente esqueci minha irritação com Alice. Fazia quanto tempo que eu não comia nada?!

Desde que eu saí de casa para ir à faculdade!

Deus! Acabei de perceber que estou morrendo de fome! E pior numa casa cheia de vampiros que provavelmente não deve ter comida nenhuma!

Ô, azar, podia dar uma trégua, não é?

Saí do quarto à procura dos meus pais. Mal desci as escadas percebi que Edward me olhava encostado à porta da entrada com um sorriso torto.

Perdi o fôlego e senti meu coração falhar duas batidas. Eu estava tão distraída olhando para ele que nem vi por onde andava e tropecei no último degrau.

-- Você tem mesmo problemas de equilíbrio? – ele me perguntou me segurando pela cintura e ainda rindo. É, ele era rápido! E lindo. E charmoso. Ok, FOCO! – Eu achei que fosse disfarce.

-- Ah... – corei desviando os olhos. – É que quando eu me distraio, acabo não reparando por onde estou indo e tropeço.

-- E com o que você estava distraída agora? – o sorriso no rosto dele aumentou consideravelmente enquanto eu sentia meu rosto cada vez mais quente.

-- Com nada! Eu só... estava... procurando meus pais.

-- Não precisa se preocupar, Bella – Alice me disse surgindo não tenho a menor ideia de onde. – Eu já falei com seus pais. O Edward vai te levar para sair no volvo.

Eu a olhei sem entender.

-- E para que eu iria sair com ele?

-- Para comer! Você está com fome ou já esqueceu?

-- Mas o Edward não come. Não há necessidade alguma dele sair comigo para comer se ele não _come_! Eu posso ir sozinha.

-- Para quem diz que sabe se cuidar, até que você é bem descuidada, não? – ele me disse e eu novamente boiei no que estavam me falando.

-- Dá para explicar? Porque pelo visto o meu cérebro não está funcionando hoje – só hoje, viu?

-- Se o tal James – é esse o nome dele, não é? – está te perseguindo, então você não pode sair por aí sozinha! Além do mais você chegou ontem e não sabe onde tem uma lanchonete para você comer.

Eu ri.

-- Ah, e você sabe, não é? – perguntei. – Me desculpe, eu esqueci que você costuma sempre frequentar lugares como esse para comer batata frita, hambúrguer...

Ele riu revirando os olhos.

-- Vamos logo, Bella.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fomos em direção a garagem e entramos no meu volvo. Eu a levei ao Pub, uma lanchonete que ficava próxima à minha casa.

Chegamos em poucos minutos e nos sentamos em uma mesa perto da entrada.

-- Então, o que vão querer? – a garçonete perguntou.

-- Hum... um hambúrguer, batata frita e uma coca – ela respondeu e a mulher se virou para mim.

-- Eu não vou querer nada por enquanto, obrigado.

Ela assentiu e saiu.

Eu me sentia estranhamente ansioso e nervoso. Não sabia direito o que dizer ou fazer. E isso era estranho para um vampiro. Eu nunca me senti assim...

-- Você se mudava muito? – perguntei tentando puxar assunto.

-- Sim. Em geral nós ficávamos um ou dois anos em um lugar. O máximo de tempo que moramos em uma cidade foi três anos. Mas isso não faz tanta diferença – acrescentou como se não ligasse. – Não podemos ficar muito tempo, senão perceberiam que meus pais não envelhecem.

Eu via que ela tentava se fazer de durona, fingindo não se importar com isso. Mas eu sabia que ela se importava, que isso a incomodava. Não poder ficar em um lugar só, perder os amigos, mudar sempre, e eu simplesmente não conseguia me sentir indiferente.

-- Deve ter sido difícil... – comentei.

Ela deu os ombros encarando a mesa.

-- Faz parte.

-- Eu sei que você se importa mais do que demonstra.

Ela levantou os olhos me encarando com um sorriso que não chegou aos seus olhos.

-- Você sabe?

-- Sei.

Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo. Eu me perdi na profundidade do seu olhar. Hipnotizado. Deslumbrado.

Espera! Deslumbrado? Mas quem deslumbra aqui sou eu! Como isso é possível?

A garçonete chegou nessa hora interrompendo o contato visual.

Bella não falou mais nada apenas comeu com vontade parecendo realmente faminta. Eu me perguntei há quanto tempo ela deveria estar sem comer.

Não consegui desviar meus olhos dela. Acho que estava sendo muito descarado nisso porque ela me olhou e imediatamente corou.

-- Desculpe – disse encarando seu prato. – Deve ser muito chato ficar vendo os outros comerem.

-- Na verdade... é mais interessante do que eu pensei – respondi sinceramente.

Ela riu.

-- Ah, certo... – não acreditou e eu preferi não discutir com ela.

Continuamos a conversar sobre outros temas e era incrível como a conversa fluía naturalmente.

Depois do hambúrguer ela pediu pizza e outro refrigerante e para terminar um banana-split.

-- Nossa, como você come! – não pude evitar exclamar e ela corou na mesma hora.

-- Meus pais sempre me dizem isso. Mas varia. Quanto mais uso meus poderes mais eu como. Eles me consomem muita energia – explicou comendo mais um pedaço da banana. – Mas olha pelo lado bom, pelo engordar, eu não vou – riu.

Ela parecia bem mais solta comigo. Quando em sã consciência eu iria imaginar ao me arrumar hoje de manhã para ir à faculdade, que agora estaria em uma lanchonete conversando com uma meio-vampira, meio-humana e meio-bruxa, perseguida pelos Volturi e contra quem eu iria lutar amanhã?!

Isso era loucura demais até para mim!

Mas era uma loucura que estava me deixando incrivelmente animado.

Eu gostava de tê-la ao meu lado. De conversar com ela. Era bom. De um modo diferente, mas muito bom.

-- Você não parece do tipo que se importa tanto com a aparência a ponto de ficar fazendo milhares de dietas e contando quantos quilogramas está ingerindo a cada refeição...

-- E não sou. Mas se fosse nós teríamos sérios problemas.

-- Por quê? – perguntei sem entender.

-- Como, por quê? Olha para onde você me trouxe? Só tem aquelas comidas maravilhosamente gostosas e o terror da mulherada que tem facilidade para engordar – comentou fazendo uma careta involuntária.

Eu ri e ela comeu mais um pouco.

Então eu engoli seco olhando vidrado para o canto da sua boca.

-- Você... sujou... – levantei a mão devagar apontando onde estava sujo me sentindo patético por me comportar assim. – um pouco...

Ela passou a mão pela bochecha, tentado limpar.

-- Aqui? – perguntou.

-- Não, no canto... – mas o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Bella tentou mais uma vez errando novamente o lugar.

-- Aqui? – perguntou de novo.

-- Não... – me aproximei mais passando a minha mão fria pelo canto da sua boca para limpar e acabei esbarrando sem querer em seus lábios macios e tentadores.

Ela instantaneamente estremeceu. Seu coração começou a bater muito rápido e a respiração dela parecia ter ficado presa na garganta. Eu olhei para aqueles lábios por um segundo tentado me conter. Acabei me aproximando demais para tentar ajudá-la e aquela proximidade mesmo não sendo muito, era suficiente para me deixar MUITO tentado a fazer o que eu sei que não deveria.

Para nós vampiro – e acho que para ela também – por nossa incrível velocidade, um segundo é tempo mais que suficiente para fazermos e pensarmos muitas coisas. Então aquele foi um segundo bem TENSO para mim...

Respirando fundo para me controlar, me afastei voltando a me sentar. Ela me olhava também parecendo um pouco atordoada e depois de mais um segundo sorriu sem graça se voltando para a sobremesa.

-- Acho que já acabei – ela falou ainda sem me olhar.

-- Tudo bem – me preparei para pagar a conta e ela rapidamente levantou os olhos para me encarar.

-- O que você vai fazer?

-- Pagar a conta – respondi como se fosse óbvio.

Ela cruzou os braços parecendo zangada. Mas o que...?

-- E pode me dizer por que motivo você vai fazer isso se nem água você tomou?

-- Eu fui educado a pagar a conta quando saio com garotas.

-- Mas eu não aceito!

-- Você realmente vai fazer um escândalo por isso? – perguntei sem acreditar.

-- Eu não estou fazendo escândalo nenhum – disse emburrada. – Só não acho que você tenha alguma obrigação de pagar a conta já que você não comeu nada.

-- Mas é claro que tenho. Já que você só está comendo fora porque não tem comida na minha casa.

-- É claro que não tem comida, vocês não comem! – exclamou em voz baixa.

-- Isso não muda nada.

-- É claro que muda!

Revirei os olhos impaciente.

-- Vamos fazer o seguinte então, dessa vez eu pago, da próxima você paga, está bem? – sugeri.

-- Vai... ter uma próxima vez? – ela perguntou e só então percebi o que tinha dito.

-- Bem... se você ficar e... não se importar... é, nós poderíamos sair mais vezes. Para você comer e eu ficar olhando.

Ela sorriu e eu me levantei para pagar aproveitando a vantagem que tinha.

- FIM DO CAPÍTULO 7 -

_Mais uma vez, mil desculpas pela demora, espero que o capítulo não tenha ficado muito furreca, mas se ficou desculpem, ok?_

_BEIJOS! E comentem!_

_;)_


	9. Queda de Braço

_Hey, girls!! I'm BACK!_

_E falando inglês ainda por cima! (estou chique em bem! ^^) brincadeirinha..._

_É que eu estou muito contente porque adivinhem? Estou com net de novo!!_

_Dãã... eu sei que isso é meio obvio já que eu estou aqui mas eu tinha que escrever isso... ^^_

_Infelizmente não vou poder responder as reviews porque dei uma passada rapidinha aqui só para atualizar o cap (acho que vocês já ficaram tempo de mais sem nada...). Mas eu li todos os reviews e ADOREI!!_

_NÓS JÁ ESTAMOS COM 116! Quer coisa melhor? Só mais reviews mesmo! ^^_

_Ah, e muito obrigada por me consolarem pelo meu sofrimento! Ficar sem net é muito difícil... snif, snif! Não desejo isso a ninguém!_

_Mas agora eu estou felicíssima e vou colocar logo o cap e parar de enrolar!_

_BEIJÃO!!!!!!_

**8. Queda de Braço**

Quando chegamos em casa eram quase nove horas da noite. Eu ainda estava meio emburrada por Edward ter conseguido me enganar e pagar a conta. Mas não tem problema, na próxima vez ele não escapa...

Na próxima vez... Dei um sorriso bobo com esse pensamento.

Fomos até a sala e lá, encontramos apenas os irmãos dele. Nossos pais haviam ido caçar e só iriam voltar no dia seguinte. Sentei no sofá e olhei a televisão. Estava ligada no jornal mas ninguém estava vendo.

Foi então que senti como se estivesse sendo observada e desviei o olhar da TV. Vi quatro pares de olhos dourados me observando.

Emmett parecia inconformado com alguma coisa, Rosalie estava com a mesma cara irritada de sempre, acho que ela não gosta muito de mim... e Alice e Jasper tinham expressões divertidas.

Perdi alguma piada?

-- O que foi? – perguntei sem entender nada.

-- Nada – Alice começou a dizer. -, é só que o Emmett não está muito satisfeito com a luta de vocês...

-- Ah... – eu imediatamente corei. – Me desculpe por isso...

-- Não é esse o problema, Bella – Edward se apressou em responder rindo. – É que ele não se conforma de ter perdido para uma garota...

-- EU NÃO PERDI! – exclamou emburrado. Ele parecia muito uma criancinha contrariada com aquela expressão. – Você trapaceou, me pegou desprevenido!

Eu me contive para não rir.

-- Eu trapaceei?! Quando?!

-- Você disse que tinha desistido! Me enganou!

-- Emmett, eu só fiz isso porque não queria lutar com você.

Ele pareceu não se conformar com a minha resposta.

-- Só tem um jeito de resolver isso – me disse convicto.

-- Emmett... – Edward avisou com uma expressão séria.

-- Queda de braço! – exclamou ignorando o irmão.

Eu o encarei sem acreditar.

-- Isso é sério? Eu não vou fazer uma queda de braço com você.

-- Por que não?! Considere esse como um 1º round da luta de amanhã.

-- E o que isso quer dizer exatamente? – perguntei.

-- Que vamos fazer uma competição de queda de braço! – ele exclamou se empolgando com a ideia, como uma criança que recebe um brinquedo novo.

Me senti incapaz de dizer não a ele.

-- E como seria isso? Eu contra todos vocês?

-- Ahm... eu me abstenho dessa competição – Alice respondeu antes de Emmett.

-- Por quê?

-- Bem, eu vejo o futuro, já sei qual seria o resultado se participasse.

-- Então nesse caso eu também vou jogar – Edward disse.

Uma pena... seria divertido jogar com ele.

-- Por mim tanto faz, eu só quero ter a minha vez – o grandão disse.

-- Nesse caso, eu também não vejo problema nenhum – falei. – Quem vai ser o primeiro?

-- EU! – Rosalie se adiantou com um brilho maligno no olhar.

Ok, eu fiquei com medo.

Mentira, não fiquei, não.

Ela se aproximou e sentou em uma cadeira que havia ao lado do sofá, apoiando o cotovelo em cima da mesa.

Eu hesitei.

-- Hum... não é melhor a gente ir para outro lugar, não? – perguntei.

A loira me olhou com um risinho debochado.

-- Por quê? Está com medo de me enfrentar?

-- Não, é que eu não quero quebrar a mesa.

-- É melhor mesmo, a Esme não vai gostar nada se a gente começar a quebrar a mobília aqui – Alice disse.

-- Vamos lá para fora – Jasper sugeriu. – Tem uma pedra que podemos usar de apoio.

Todos concordaram e nós saímos. Emmett e Rosalie na frente, seguidos por Alice e Jasper e Edward e eu.

-- Eles estão bem ansiosos, não? – comentei com Edward ao meu lado. – E Alice parece muito alegrinha. Dá para você me dizer o que vai acontecer de tão importante?

-- Não. Porque aí vou estragar a brincadeira – respondeu.

-- Alguém já disse que você é um chato?

-- Hoje ainda não – disse rindo.

Atravessamos um riacho que tinha próximo à casa e chegamos até uma enorme pedra. Ela tinha a superfície lisa, servindo assim de um ótimo apoio.

Rosalie já estava lá posicionada, me esperando. Mas que mulher apressada!

A segui e também me posicionei.

Ela pegou minha mão apertou com uma força desnecessária, mesmo para um vampiro, ou, no meu caso, uma meio-vampira, meio-humana... ah, vocês entenderam.

-- Prontas? – Jasper perguntou segurando as duas mãos.

Nós confirmamos.

-- Ok... comecem – disse nos soltando.

Eu senti Rosalie fazendo força e fiquei bem impressionada, até que ela era forte.

Mas não o bastante.

A olhei com um sorrisinho sacana – sabia que ela ficar puta se eu fizesse isso -, e forcei a mão dela contra a pedra que rachou bem no meio, esfarelando um pouco.

-- Próximo – disse e eu ouvi Rosalie trincar os dentes de raiva.

Era muito divertido irritar essa loira. Claro, isso porque ela não podia me matar apenas esmagando minha cabeça. Se eu fosse humana, com certeza, não ousaria ficar nem a um raio de um quilômetro dela.

Rosalie me olhou com tanto ódio que se pudesse me matar só com o olhar, eu estaria morta e enterrada.

-- Agora é a minha vez! – Emmett exclamou empolgado.

Eu ri do seu entusiasmo e me posicionei novamente apoiando o cotovelo na pedra que não parecia mais tão firme quanto antes.

Jasper segurou nossas mãos como fez antes.

-- Prontos? – perguntou.

Nós confirmamos.

-- Comecem!

Emmett começou a forçar minha mão.

Eu tinha que admitir, ele era muito forte. Um dos vampiros mais fortes que eu já conhecera. Além de ser um dos mais bonitos e engraçados. E olha que eu só o conhecia a um dia.

Acabei me distraindo com meus pensamentos e por muito pouco não perco o jogo.

_Opa! Acho melhor terminar logo isso antes que ele acabe ganhando._, decidi.

Forcei o braço dele jogando-o de encontro com a pedra, foi mais difícil do que com a Rosalie. Acho que, por isso, usei força demais já que a pedra se partiu em vários pedaços desmoronando entre nós.

Ups...

-- Ah, não! Não valeu – ele reclamou. – Eu quero uma melhor de três.

-- Ainda falta o Jasper.

-- Não, por mim, não tem problema, eu acho melhor fazer que nem os outros e desistir de jogar enquanto meu orgulho ainda está intacto.

-- Tem razão, deve ser realmente muito frustrante perder duas vezes seguidas para uma garota com metade do seu peso e altura – Edward zombou.

Todos riram e eu fiquei com um pouco de pena do Emmett.

-- Eu não sei do que você está rindo, Ed, porque não vou ser eu que vou ter que lidar com ela entre quatro paredes e pelo que eu pude perceber, você vai ser a moça da relação.

Ok, eu não estou mais com pena do Emmett.

-- Bem, depois dessa acho melhor eu ir dormir – comentei roxa de vergonha. – Boa noite para vocês.

-- Você dorme? – Edward perguntou surpreso.

-- Claro, eu sou só MEIO-vampira, lembra? Vocês podem não precisar, mas eu preciso. Além do mais, amanhã teremos aula.

-- Você quer ir à faculdade?

Eu ri.

-- Edward, eu estou acostumada com a perseguição. Confie em mim, o melhor é agir normalmente. Além disso, ele não pode me atacar no meio dos estudantes, então isso sempre dá mais tempo para pensar.

Ele pareceu considerar o que eu falei.

-- Você pode me acompanhar até o meu quarto? Eu ainda não decorei o caminho – Mentira! Mas ele não precisava saber...

-- Claro – e começamos a nos afastar.

-- É isso aí, irmãozinho – Emmett gritou alto demais até para um vampiro. – Mostra como é que se faz!

_Eu mato ele!_

Nós não respondemos nada e Edward me acompanhou em silêncio até o quarto. Quando chegamos, eu me virei para encará-lo.

-- Bem, então a gente se vê amanhã.

-- Certo, boa noite – respondi entrando.

Peguei a roupa que estava em cima da cama e que provavelmente foi deixada por Alice, e me troquei. Era uma camisola rosa muito curta para o meu gosto. Eu precisava urgentemente pegar minhas roupas em casa antes que Alice me desse um biquíni para eu ir à faculdade...

Ei, mas o que eu estou pensando? Eu não tenho que pegar nada em casa, não vou ficar aqui mesmo. Não delira, Bella.

Me joguei na cama e não demorou muito para eu pegar no sono.

Acordei no dia seguinte me sentindo muito bem. Mas não conseguia me lembrar com o que eu tinha sonhado.

Levantei, tomei banho e troquei de roupa.

Assim que saí do quarto senti cheiro de... comida? Será que meu nariz estava me traindo?

Desci as escadas seguindo aquele aroma delicioso e me deparei com a cozinha e uma mesa farta de café da manhã. Quantas pessoas viriam aqui hoje?

-- Nossa, gente, para quem é tudo isso? – perguntei me sentando.

Esme se virou para me encarar sorrindo e meus pais se sentaram ao meu lado.

-- Para você!

Arregalei os olhos.

-- Mas é muita comida, não vou conseguir comer tudo isso.

-- Eh... – a Sra. Cullen começou parecendo meio constrangida. – Acho que eu me empolguei um pouco... mas coma o quanto quiser. Depois eu dou um jeito de não desperdiçar a comida.

Concordei com a cabeça e comecei a comer.

Meus pais pareciam mais calmos do que eu já os vira em muito tempo. Devia ser bom para eles não estarem sozinhos se preocupando comigo.

Isso me fez sentir um pouco culpada. Eu os amava tanto. Não queria dar tantos problemas a eles, mas eu tinha medo de deixá-los sozinhos e alguém tentar usá-los para me atingir.

Oh, que inferno! Como era ruim ser perseguida. Malditos Volturi! Mas um dia eu ainda conseguiria fazer com que me deixassem em paz.

Terminei de comer deixando meu prato na pia. Esme falou que ela lavaria depois. Me virei para a saída. Estava quase na hora de ir para a faculdade.

Foi aí que eu me lembrei do meu bebê.

-- Que droga, eu me esqueci de pegar meu Mustang! – exclamei irritada.

-- Não precisa se preocupar com isso não, filha – meu pai me respondeu. – Alice teve uma visão que você iria querer voltar para pegá-lo e pediu para irem até a nossa casa buscá-lo para você.

-- Sério? – me surpreendi. – E a chave está com quem?

-- Com o Edward, foi ele que pegou o carro – Esme respondeu se virando para mim. – Ele deve está se trocando para ir à faculdade.

-- Ok, eu vou lá pegar as chaves e já vou também – me dirigi a saída, mas me virei lembrando uma coisinha: – Onde é o quarto dele mesmo?

-- É o último quarto do corredor, ao lado do seu.

-- Obrigada – e subi.

Realmente não sei por que fiz aquela pergunta. Ela se mostrou totalmente desnecessária já que nem bem cheguei ao segundo andar, o cheiro dele já me atingiu com força fazendo o meu coração ir 0 a 100 km/h em um segundo.

Continuei andando tentando controlar a respiração e bati na porta sabendo que ela já sabia que era eu.

-- Pode entrar, Bella – não disse?

Mas quem disse que eu estava preparada para o que eu iria ver?

Assim que abri a porta cheguei a tempo de ver Edward terminando de colocar sua camisa azul petróleo e consequentemente pude ver sua barriga por tempo mais que suficiente para uma meio-vampira, meio-vocês-sabem-o-que.

A imagem das curvas perfeitas do seu abdômen e sua pele pálida ainda estava marcada a ferro na minha mente.

_Oh, meu pai, não faça isso comigo! Eu sou apenas MEIO imortal! Eu ainda posso ter um ataque cardíaco e cair dura no chão se tiver aquela visão do paraíso de novo!_

Como um homem desses pode existir?

-- Você está bem? – ele me perguntou parecendo preocupado.

Provavelmente deve ter ouvido o meu coração falhar algumas batidas e eu prender a respiração assim que entrei.

Balancei a cabeça tentando organizar as minhas ideias e encarei aquele belo par de olhos dourados me olhando de forma questionadora.

-- Sim – foi tudo o que saiu da minha boca.

Urgh! Idiota! Quer fazer o favor de se recompor?!

-- Eu... vim pegar... – o que era mesmo? – eh... – ah, sim, lembrei! – a chave do meu carro.

-- Oh, ok.

Ele se virou para sua mesinha de cabeceira e pegou meu chaveiro.

-- Você não quer vir conosco de carona? – perguntou se aproximando de mim.

-- Não, é melhor manter as aparências pelos menos até tudo ficar decidido.

-- Tudo bem, então.

Eu estendi a mão e ele me entregou as chaves. Quando sua pele tocou a minha um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo. E não foi por causa da temperatura do corpo dele.

Por ser meio-vempira, a pele de Edward não era tão gelada quanto para um humano. Ela era apenas, por falta de palavra melhor, _refrescante_. Existe isso?

Me afastei e nós nos olhamos por alguns segundos. Eu fiquei presa no olhar dele. Não conseguia desviar. Não _queria_ desviar.

-- Edward, Bella! – a voz de Alice nos chamou do hall. – Vamos logo, senão vamos nos atrasar.

Desviei os olhos finalmente tentando com todas as minhas forças não corar e me dirigi à porta com Edward logo atrás de mim.

Eu fui para a faculdade no meu carro e eles no volvo de Edward. Cheguei primeiro e entrei logo no prédio para a minha primeira aula. Depois veio outra e outra e eu não vi nenhum dos Cullen desde então.

Quando chegou a hora do intervalo, a turma saiu na frente e eu demorei um pouco mais arrumando minhas coisas. Assim que saí da sala senti um cheiro que me fez congelar.

_Não pode ser!_

-- Oi... – ouvi aquela voz fria e familiar que arrepiou os pelos do meu braço. E não no bom sentido.

-- Está fazendo o que aqui? – perguntei me virando e encarando James.

Ele me deu um sorriso sarcástico dando alguns passos na minha direção.

-- Nada, só vim... conversar.

Sei, acredito.

- FIM DO CAPÍTULO 8 –

_Aí está! Espero que gostem! ^^_


	10. Tudo ou Nada

**Respondendo às Reviews:**

**Thamy88** – kkkkkkkkkkk Calma, calma, acho que tem alguém um pouquinho nervosa aqui, hein... rsrs Se bem que a segunda parte não é tão ruim assim. Isso, é claro, se uma das admirados for EU! ^^ rsrs O que vai acontecer? Já, já você vai saber. ;PP

**Bee Stream** – Ah, são coisas da _fanfiction . net_, vai entender. ¬¬ _Eu_ tenho maldade no coração? IMAGINA! Mais boazinha que eu não existe! ^^ rsrs [UAU! o.O Depois dessa declaração tão amorosa, eu acho melhor me recolher a minha insignificância e atualizar logo, não é? Eu tenho muito amor a minha vida! Depois eu tenho maldade no coração... ¬¬ rsrs ;PP]

**Raffa '-'** – Foi o que ele disse... só conversar! Então deve ser só isso, não é? ;PP AVC! Oh, Deus! Não quero ser responsável pela morte de uma das minhas leitoras! Já estou atualizando! ^^ Depois da minha demora, espero que vc ainda esteja viva! Se não este capitulo é em sua homenagem. rsrs ^^

**T-T Jaque chan** – Tem toda razão, do James não pode vir nada de bom, mesmo. ¬¬ Bjinhus

**higina** – Ai, Deus, fiquei com vergonha! rsrs Nossa, eu fico muito feliz que vc goste do que eu escrevo. Mesmo! Não sei nem o que dizer... só... desculpe pela demora! bjus

**Christye-Lupin** – Leitora nova? Adoro! ^^ Que bom que gosta do eu escrevo!!! O James está só fazendo uma visitinha para Bella, acho que ele ficou com saudade... rsrs Bem, a Alice prevê o futuro, mas ela também não pode ver tudo não é? Mas quem sabe o que vai acontecer?

**SAMsamCullen** – kkkkkkkk Calma, calma, não tenha medo, minha esquecida leitora, tudo dará certo no final... ou quase... rsrs A Alice não pode prever o futuro da Bella? Que eu me lembre pode... mas dessa vez isso não vai ajudar muito dessa vez... esse James tem vários truques na manga e não se deixa intimidar facilmente... ah, desculpe a demora... ¬¬' Beijo SAM

**.S2** – Gostou? Que bom! Ok, ok, postando... ^^

**Mary P. Candles Maine** – Bem, atualizar logo, eu não pude, desculpe por isso. ¬¬' Mas aqui está um capítulo novinho para você. Espero que também goste. ^^ Beijão Mary

**bia carter** – AH, mas aí é que está! Toda boa autora sabe que para prender o leitor tem que manter um certo suspense. Senão não tem graça, não é? ^^ rsrs

**CahBigaiski** – Leitora nova?! Eu realmente a-d-o-r-o! ^^ Pois é a Bella é uma mistura de raças. Ela não é uma só, é três! rsrs O que é isso?! Longe de mim querer matar uma das minhas leitoras! Acalme o seu coração que eu estou chegando!! A tortura está no fim! rsrs

**Niih Cullen** – Ok, ok, você manda! Vou acabar com a sua tortura, afinal eu não sou _tão_ má assim... não tanto quanto a Jane, mas chego perto, não? rsrs Prox. cap. saindo! ^^  
__________________________________________________________________

**9. Tudo ou Nada**

_-- Oi... – ouvi aquela voz fria e familiar que arrepiou os pelos do meu braço. E não no bom sentido._

_-- Está fazendo o que aqui? – perguntei me virando e encarando James._

_Ele me deu um sorriso sarcástico dando alguns passos na minha direção._

_-- Nada, só vim... conversar._

_Sei, acredito._

-- Sobre o que? Nós não temos nada para falar – respondi rispidamente.

-- Ei, calminha – disse levantando as mãos ainda sorrindo. – Eu só vim esclarecer algumas coisas. Você sabe infelizmente que não posso fazer nada em locais públicos. Os Volturi prezam a descrição acima de tudo.

É, eu sabia disso.

-- O que você quer? – perguntei irritada.

-- Conversar sobre o seu namoradinho vampiro.

-- O que?! Do que está falando?

-- Ah, qual é, não se faça de desentendida. Eu o encontrei ontem na sua casa e nós batemos um papo. Ele é bem nervosinho, como você...

-- Mas o que...? – _Oh, não... Edward!_ – Fique longe dele, entendeu?!

James deu um deu uma gargalhada, divertido com minha reação.

-- Acho que não vai dar, não. Ele não parece muito disposto a ficar longe de você e já que ele está no meu caminho, não vou hesitar em nenhum momento fazer o mesmo que fiz aos seus outros amiguinhos...

Senti o ar faltar nos meus pulmões e uma fúria incontrolável tomar conta de mim. Eu queria arrancar fora a cabeça desse vampiro asqueroso que insistia em me perseguir e em me torturar.

Ah, como me arrependia de não tê-lo matado quando tive chance...

-- Foi só isso que vim fazer aqui. Acho bom se afastar desses novos amigos que você arranjou se não quiser vê-los em pedacinhos queimando numa fogueira – disse antes de ir embora.

Mas o que o Edward estava pensando? Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? Como ele pôde fazer isso com ele? Será que não pensava? Será que não se importava com a vida da família dele?!

Eu sabia, eu tinha certeza de que isso não ia dar certo. Eu sabia que devíamos ter ido embora quando tivemos a chance. Agora olha só o resultado.

Eu tinha que tomar uma atitude. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa e era isso mesmo que eu ia fazer.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meus irmãos e eu estávamos sentados no refeitório como sempre fingindo que éramos normais. Desde que saímos de casa eu ainda não vira Bella e isso estava me deixando um pouco ansioso.

Volta e meia eu dava uma espiada nela através do pensamento de outras pessoas que estavam perto dela. Estava preocupado.

Desde que soubera de tudo que ela passara com os pais eu senti um impulso incontrolável de protegê-la. De qualquer coisa que pudesse vir a machucá-la.

E agora eu esperava que Bella entrasse no refeitório.

Todos os seus amigos já haviam chegado e sentado na mesma mesa de ontem. Mas ela ainda não.

Ela estava demorando e eu já estava começando a me preocupar. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa?

_Edward, quer fazer o favor de se acalmar um pouco? A Bella está bem, ela já deve estar chegando._, Jasper me disse por pensamento certamente sentindo minha agitação.

-- Tudo bem.

Nem bem terminei de falar, senti seu cheiro invadindo o refeitório.

_Até que enfim!_, pensei.

Mas no mesmo instante em que senti alívio pela sua chegada, senti medo e confusão.

Quando olhei seu rosto vi que ela estava transtornada. Pude sentir através dos pensamentos de Jasper a raiva que ela estava sentindo.

Mas... o que estaria acontecendo?

Bella andou vindo em minha direção me encarando firmemente e ignorando todos os olhares surpresos e confusos dos outros alunos, inclusive de meus irmãos.

-- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Alice perguntou para ela quando já estava próxima. Mas ela nem se dignou a responder.

-- Eu quero falar com você – disse para mim. Mas eu estava incapaz de falar. – Agora! – e sem dizer mais nada saiu em direção à porta pela qual havia acabado de entrar.

Todos da mesa se viraram para me olhar.

_O que você fez, Edward?_, Alice foi a primeira a perguntar.

_O que está acontecendo?_, Emmett foi o segundo.

_Vocês discutiram?_, e Jasper logo em seguida.

_Depois eu gosto de aparecer..._, Rosalie não podia deixar de dar sua opinião.

Eu simplesmente me levantei e a segui.

-- O que você pensou que estava fazendo?! – ela vociferou assim que a alcancei. Ainda bem que o lugar estava vazio...

-- Do que está falando, Bella? – não conseguia entender.

-- Eu estou falando de ontem quando você foi buscar meu carro – respondeu. – Como pôde fazer isso comigo? Como você pôde fazer isso consigo mesmo? Com a sua família?

-- Eu não estou entendendo-

-- Eu estou falando do James, Edward! Da sua "conversinha" com ele! Tem ideia do que fez com isso?! Do que poderia ter acontecido?

-- Bella, não havia perigo algum, ele estava sozinho e eu-

-- Não, ele não estava sozinho, ele nunca está sozinho. Mesmo que você não veja, tem sempre outra pessoa com ele. Duas, para ser mais exata. São os companheiros dele e só aparecem quando _ele_ quer ou precisa.

-- Ele _estava_ sozinho, eu saberia se não estivesse! – insisti.

Tinha certeza de que só havia ouvido os pensamentos dele, e de ninguém mais.

Ela não me respondeu apenas rugiu zangada. Nunca a vira tão furiosa antes.

-- Eu não entendo o motivo de tanta raiva... eu só conversei com ele, e se fosse acontecer alguma coisa, Alice saberia... além do mais eu não sou tão fraco quanto você pensa.

-- Não é esse o problema! – exclamou nervosa. – Você não cumpriu o nosso acordo, você simplesmente achou que podia se meter nos _meus_ assuntos sem termos resolvido isso.

-- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Que eu ficasse parado fingindo que não o vi quando ele estava claramente querendo ser visto?!

-- Sim!

-- Não! Você não pode me pedir isso. Eu não ajo como um covarde! Eu não sou covarde.

-- Não é questão de ser covarde, é questão de sobrevivência.

-- Não, é covardia! E não importa que nome ou desculpa você dê, vai continuar sendo covardia para mim.

Ela bufou irritada.

-- Porque você tem que ser tão cabeça dura?

-- Eu posso perguntar o mesmo para você!

-- Urgh! Quer saber de uma coisa, para mim já chega! Nós vamos resolver esse assunto logo de uma vez.

-- Do que está falando?

-- Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie, eu quero que todos vocês me encontrem na floresta a dez quilômetros ao norte daqui. E não adianta fugir que não estão ouvindo a conversa eu sei que estão.

Eu pude ouvir pelos seus pensamentos que eles realmente estavam escutando tudo.

-- Encontro vocês em dez minutos – ela se virou para mim e me olhou seriamente. – Hoje nós vamos resolver logo as coisas. Vai ser tudo ou nada.

Ela saiu correndo e eu fui atrás.

Mas o que ela estava querendo fazer? O que ela estava planejando?

Parei de repente quando vi que ela também parou. Um minuto depois meus irmãos chegaram.

-- Muito bem, acho que chegou a hora da verdade – ela disse. – Vamos ver do que vocês são capazes.

-- Bella, o que você vai fazer?

-- Vocês querem mesmo saber por que eu não quero a ajuda de vocês? – perguntou olhando para cada um de nós. – Eu vou mostrar.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comecei a me concentrar para fazer o que tinha em mente. Eu não gostava de usar meus poderes. Não gostava mesmo.

Primeiro porque eu ficava completamente desgastada quando os usava e depois porque eu achava uma grande covardia e muito cruel.

Fechei os olhos e comecei a ouvir cada pensamento dos cinco vampiros a minha frente. Vasculhei suas mentes e vi que eles tinham um medo em comum. Um medo terrível que eu ia tornar realidade.

Abri os olhos e percebi todos darem um passo para trás quando eles brilharam com uma intensidade muito grande, cegando-os momentaneamente.

_Quando abriram os olhos de novo, não estavam mais na floresta. Estavam em casa sentados. De repente vários vampiros mal-encarados vestindo longos robes negros entraram na sala em que se encontravam imobilizando-os em menos de um minuto, como se eles não fossem nada._

Respirei fundo tomando coragem para fazer o que tinha que fazer.

_E então começou. Cada um deles conseguiu apenas observar enquanto seus entes mais queridos eram mortos de maneira cruel pelos Volturi._

_Suas cabeças e seus corpos foram arrancados um a um e queimados na sua frente em uma enorme fogueira enquanto caçoavam e zombavam deles._

_Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Edward. Cada um dos cinco a minha frente os via morrer em uma sequência diferente numa própria versão do seu inferno particular que eu tornava realidade. _

Senti minha mão começar a tremer pelo esforço que estava fazendo em manter cinco visões paralelas de seus piores medos, mas continuei.

Eles tinham que ver isso. Tinham que ter consciência do risco. Tinham que saber o que eu passei durante toda a minha vida vendo meus amigos morrerem por minha causa. Depois de hoje, eu tinha certeza que eles nunca mais iriam querer me ver novamente.

De repente um lamento abafado, seguido por outro, e outro, e outro.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez me esforçando para não deixar a ilusão se desfazer. Agora era a pior parte. Agora eles veriam seu ente mais querido, aqueles por quem viviam, morrer.

_Eu vi enquanto Emmett tentava sem sucesso soltar do vampiro que ele _achava_ que o estava segurando para tentar salvar Rosalie. Assim como Jaspe querendo salvar Alice e as outras duas que se debatiam inutilmente desesperadas._

_Um dos Volturi que eu conheci, Dimitri, se aproximou de seus respectivos pares._

_-- Última chance – sua voz fria soou ecoando pelos ouvidos dos Cullen. – Vocês não têm algo a nos dizer? Onde ela está?_

Foi então que algo mudou. Eu não consegui entender direito como isso aconteceu. Não estava conseguindo manter as visões muito bem. Eu perdi o controle por alguns segundos e o que eu vi me deixou sem ação.

Era eu. Edward estava _me_ imaginando sendo ameaçada por Dimitri enquanto ele só conseguia observar.

Mas o que aquilo queria dizer?

Me desconcentrei e não consegui mais continuar. A visão se desfez e os Cullen se viram de volta à realidade.

Eles se olhavam chocados com o que haviam acabado de ver. E não era para menos. Eles acreditaram que sua família havia sido morta! Eles achavam que aquilo era real.

-- Ainda acham que eu preciso da ajuda de vocês? – perguntei.

Senti que estava suando frio mas me contive. Sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas eu não podia desabar na frente deles ou o meu plano iria por água a abaixo.

Eles não me responderam, como eu imaginei.

-- Foi muito bom conhecer vocês – disse. – Espero que possamos nos encontrar um dia em uma situação melhor.

Me virei para ir embora.

-- Me desculpem por isso – acrescentei em voz baixa. – Mas vocês precisavam ver.

Saí correndo para o mais longe que o resto das minhas forças conseguiram me levar. Usar a porcaria desses poderes sugava minhas energias como um vampiro que suga o sangue das suas vítimas. Ironicamente ou não, era assim que eu me sentia agora.

Não consegui continuar correndo por muito mais tempo e simplesmente caí sentada entre as raízes de uma árvore me sentindo exausta.

Odiei fazer aquilo com os Cullen. Logo com eles que foram tão bons comigo! Mas tinha que ser feito. Eles não podiam ficar comigo, não podiam me ajudar. Ou acabariam mortos. Como todos os outros.

Mortos por minha causa. Pela aberração que eu era. Pela aberração que os Volturi tanto queriam para si.

Eles mal me conheciam, não tinham obrigação nenhuma de me ajudar. Não tinham obrigação nenhuma de morrer por mim.

De repente a imagem de Edward assolou minha mente roubando todos os meus pensamentos.

Edward. Senti meu coração se apertar só em pensar na possibilidade de não poder mais vê-lo. Mas ao mesmo tempo me permiti ficar pelo menos um pouco feliz pelo que vi na sua mente.

Ainda não conseguia entender direito o que aquilo significava ou como era possível, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza. Eu era de alguma forma estranha e misteriosa, importante para ele. E isso me dava uma sensação boa.

Mas, então meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho de passos vindos não muito longe de onde eu estava.

Seriam os Cullen?

Ledo engano.

-- Apareça, apareça, esteja você onde estiver – James disse próximo demais para meu gosto.

Droga! Péssima hora para aparecer.

Tentei me levantar, mas desabei depois de conseguir me erguer dez centímetros do chão.

_Ah, que ótimo! Realmente com tanta hora para aparecer, ele resolve fazer isso quando eu mal posso me levantar._, pensei.

A única coisa que podia fazer é o menor barulho possível. Mas como fazer isso quando se tem um coração que bate sem parar?

_E lá vem o azar de novo..._

Saco!

Tudo o que podia fazer era esperar e rezar para que me sentisse forte o suficiente para poder fugir.

É... esse era um plano. Mas quem disse que o James concordou com ele?

-- Oi! – disse de repente surgindo na minha frente. – Finalmente te encontrei sozinha! E não poderia ser uma situação melhor já que você mal pode se mexer!

-- Quem te disse isso? – blefei bonito agora.

Ele deu uma alta e fria gargalhada.

É, parece que não caiu no meu blefe...

-- Eu vi a brincadeirinha que você estava fazendo com seus amiguinhos, portanto, você não está em condições de fazer mal nem a uma mosca.

James agarrou meu pescoço me erguendo do chão com brutalidade.

-- E já que é assim, nós vamos poder dar aquele longo passeio para conhecer finalmente alguns amigos que estão muito interessados em você.

Congelei. Nunca antes eu estive tão ferrada na minha vida. E olha, que para eu dizer isso, eu tinha que estar ferrada, mesmo...

Será que o azar não podia me dar uma pequena trégua pelo menos por hoje, não? E como resposta, vi os dois comparsas de James aparecerem atrás deles.

É, eu acho que não...

- FIM DO CAPÍTULO 9 -

_Eu sei, eu sei, demorei muito para atualizar. MIL DESCULPAS! Mesmo. É que eu andei em uma fase nada criativa e não queria colocar qualquer coisa para vocês._

_Quero que saibam que talvez eu comece a postar com menos frequência, mas eu __NÃO__ abandonei a fic, ok? Isso seria uma puta sacanagem com vocês e eu nunca faria isso._

_Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo de hoje e apesar de eu ser uma autora muito relapsa, eu espero que vocês comentem..._

_Beijos._


	11. Nova Família

**Respondendo às reviews:**

__________________________________________________________________

**Marcela P.M. Pattinson** – Fico realmente MUITO feliz que vc não fique chateada pela demora e que compreenda... é um alívio! ^^ Eu acho que demorei mais do que o previsto, mas aí está o tão esperado cap. espero que goste. Bjus.

**ChastityKeat** – Pois é, C.K, a Bella uma combinação muito perigosa... ela é super poderosa e muito azarada. É como uma pessoa que carrega uma arma carregada e destravada. Não sei como ainda está viva... rsrs Bem... que bom que você vai esperar pela continuação. ^^ Aqui está, espero que goste.

**Isa Stream** – AH... mas tem que se manter um certa tensão não é? Senão a historia fica muito sem graça... Se o Edward vai aparecer? Bem... pode-se dizer que você não está totalmente errada pesando assim... Demorei, mas apareci! Bjao.

**JenniieM.** – Ok, acho que não realizei muito bem o seu desejo pq, assim... demorei um pouquinho para atualizar, neh... hum... Mas se você ainda quiser ler, aí está o capítulo. A minha fic é um pouco diferente das outras mesmo e até a Bella é diferente. E eu fico muito feliz e lisonjeada que goste! ^^

**CahBigaiski** – Pois é, gata, mas as vezes é preciso fazer o um pouquinho de drama para conseguir as coisas. Aguenta com o seu coração aí que eu já estou a caminho. rsrs Ok, então, vou acreditar no seu juramento e fazer todo o possível para cumprir minha parte, ok? ;PP Bjus.

**Thai Belikov Cullen** – É... bem, eu demorei um pouquinho neh... srs desculpe. Mas aí está mais um cap. espero que goste... não prometo não demorar, mas prometo tentar ao máximo postar mais rápido. bjus

**Jana Pepita** – Oi! ^^ Que bom que você gosta como eu escrevo! (COMENT EM OFF: é verdade eu tbm já vi várias fics com vários erros e isso acaba desestimulando um pouco...) Talvez em novembro eu consiga atualizar com um pouco mais de regularidade. Mas é talvez! Vou tentar ao máximo, ok? bju

**Bee Stream** – kkkkkkk é verdade! Tadinha da Bella, toda ferrada e você rindo. Tsc, tsc, tsc... ^^ desculpe a demora, gata! Mas, pois é, talvez um certo ruivo, alto, bonito e sensual apareça na parada para salvar a donzela Bella em perigo. O que é uma grande sorte para ela! Beijaum.

**Gabby B. Lupin** – sacanagem... hum, mas já estou continuando, ok? ^^ Mas... o que é "fikdik"? É Fica a dica? ¬¬'

**Nanda Souza Cullen** – Ok, ok, demorei neh? Pode falar, mas aí está a continuação... É verdade, o Edward já está apaixonado pela Bella, mas ele ainda não sabe disso! ^^ Desculpe a demora.

**LaaVictor** – Que bom que gostou! E é melhor ainda que você vá continuar lendo... ^^

**higina** – Garota! Adorei! Fiquei sua fã depois dessa! ^^ Mas sério, me deixa bem mais aliviada que vocês entendam e não fiquem, pelo menos, muito chateadas... ^^ BEIJÃO!

**Naat** – É... eles sofreram um pouquinho nesse capítulo, neh?... Mas foi só dessa vez. Pelo menos até agora... ;P

**Sol Swan Cullen** – Cullens ao salvamento!(2) Assino embaixo com você! ^^ Demorei, neh? Mas aqui estou eu! Bju

**Mary P. ****Candles Maine** – Oi, Mary! Fico _muito_ feliz que tenha gostado. ^^ Já estou atualizando... beijos.

**Dada Cullen** – kkkkkkkk Gostou do lado cruel e não-humano da Bella? Os Cullen ficaram bem assustados mesmo... mas o que você acha? Eles desistiriam por causa disso? A Bella está bem encrencada mesmo... vai ter que acontecer um milagre para ajudá-la... ;P

**SAMsamCullen** – Ah... eu não sou má... bom, pelo menos não muito! hihihi Mas eu não fiz nada, foi a Bella que fez tudo. Quem mandou ela querer ficar sozinha? Agora está bem encrencada... quem você acha vai salvá-la? rsrs O Edward está começando a perceber que sente algo por ela... no que será que isso vai dar? ^^ Bjs Sam

**Marydf Evans Cullen** – Gostou mais da minha Bella? Que bom! ^^ Tia Stephe que não nos escute! rsrs Pois é, como a Bella é mais independente, é um pouco mais difícil aceitar a ajuda dos outros... mesmo que um deles seja o Edward, mas relaxa ele já, já vi dar um jeitinho nisso... ;PP Bjus

**Luna Lutz** – Gostou? Fico muito feliz! ^^ Demorei, mas aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo, ok? ;P  
__________________________________________________________________

_Ok, garotas, podem me jogar no tronco e me açoitar que eu mereço. Um mês sem postar?! Absurdo! Por isso eu tomei vergonha na cara sentei a bundinha no computador e me concentrei para escrever o capitulo. Demorou, mas saiu, espero que tenha ficado bom... ^^_

-

**10. Nova Família**

Eu sentia todo o meu corpo pesado e a inconsciência estava me chamando com uma insistência quase irresistível. Mal conseguia manter meus olhos abertos.

-- Levem-na para a casa – ouvi a voz de James ficando distante enquanto ele falava com suas duas marionetes, Laurent e Vitoria.

Laurent era um incrivelmente charmoso vampiro com a pele palidamente negra – se é que vocês entendem o que isso quer dizer – com os cabelos também negros e as feições perfeitas e sem expressão. Vitoria, por sua vez, tinha longos e cacheados cabelos ruivos e a pele tão pálida quanto a nossa. O nariz reto tão perfeito quanto o resto de seu rosto e a expressão tão vazia quanto a de seu companheiro.

De repente ouvi um barulho abafado que eu não consegui identificar. Depois pareci reconhecer um gemido baixo e em seguida senti levemente enquanto meu corpo se descolava da árvore e duas mãos geladas me pegavam.

Mas diferente do que imaginei, foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo o meu corpo.

Nunca senti nada assim antes e não conseguia entender.

Será que havia usado meus poderes tanto assim?

-- Bella – _aquela_ voz soou baixa e cheia de preocupação. Agora tinha certeza de que estava mesmo louca.

Eu não podia estar ouvindo aquela voz... podia?

-- Bella, você está bem? – a voz me chamou de novo e eu me obriguei a abrir os olhos para ver se estava tão insana quanto achava.

Mas para minha surpresa eu o vi. Em detalhes.

Ele era a reprodução perfeita do Edward. Perfeita demais. Eu nunca seria capaz de imaginá-lo tão bem assim.

Ele tinha que ser real.

Mas se ele era real, então ele corria perigo! James era perigoso!

-- Ed... Edward... – sussurrei vendo aqueles olhos de ouro derretido. – J-james... não deixe que ele toque você... não deixe.

-- Não se preocupe, eu já sei. Nós vamos dar um jeito nele.

-- Nós?

Desviei meus olhos e vi uma cena que me deixou sem palavras.

Formando uma linha reta na minha frente estavam os quatro Cullen.

Mas o que eles estavam fazendo aqui? Como podiam querer me ajudar depois de tudo que eu fiz?

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

-- Por... por que estão me ajudando? – sussurrei em voz baixa. – Depois de tudo que eu mostrei... depois de tudo o que eu fiz...

-- Bella, boba. Acho que você ainda não entendeu realmente o quanto se tornou importante para nós... o quanto você é importante para _mim_... – meu anjo me respondeu com um sorriso.

Senti meu coração falhar e se aquecer no mesmo instante. Foi como se uma chama começasse a arder dentro de mim me dando força e sem poder me conter, eu sorri, alheia a tudo.

Edward se importava comigo, se preocupava comigo. Eu não estava mais sozinha com meus pais. Agora havia mais sete pessoas com quem podíamos contar e a quem pedir ajuda.

Mas aquele momento perfeito de alívio não durou muito. Um rugido feroz cortou o silêncio da floresta e eu me lembrei do que estava acontecendo.

Desviei meus olhos daquele rosto perfeito e vi Rosalie lutando contra Vitoria. A loira deu um soco tão forte na outra que ela foi empurrada alguns centímetros para trás, e sem dar chance para que pudesse se defender, Rosalie continuou golpeando-a.

Ao mesmo tempo Emmett se esquivou de um golpe de Laurent pegando seu braço e arremessando-o em direção às árvores. Antes que o outro pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa, Emm o seguiu dando-lhe um soco que o fez afundar no chão.

Alice e Jasper cercavam James. Ele olhava para os dois com um sorrisinho no rosto. Eu sei o que ele queria. Estava esperando pelo menor descuido para atacar. Para tocá-los e fazê-los seus escravos.

Era isso que ele fazia. Com apenas um toque quebrava a vontade de qualquer humano ou vampiro, obrigando-os a fazer o que ele mandasse.

E o momento perfeito apareceu quando Vitoria desviou de um dos golpes de Rosalie e a lançou em direção a Jasper que não conseguiu desviar a tempo.

Aproveitando a distração, ele avançou em direção a Alice. Vendo que ela não conseguiria fugir eu me desesperei.

_Não, não iria permitir que ele a controlasse!_

Me concentrei o máximo que consegui e arremessei James para longe da baixinha de cabelos espetados. Ela olhou para mim surpresa, assim como Edward.

-- Foi você que fez isso? – ele me perguntou, mas antes que eu pudesse responder Laurent estava vindo na nossa direção. Provavelmente mandado por James.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Em um segundo o vampiro estava voando na nossa direção e no outro ele agarrava Edward me levando junto na brincadeira.

Senti o abraço de Edward sobre o meu corpo se apertar enquanto ele tentava me proteger do impacto.

Caímos no chão com força enquanto Laurent ainda estava em cima de nós. Abri os olhos tentando me situar e vi quando o vampiro pronto para nos acertar.

Prendi a respiração sem saber o que fazer e só consegui observar enquanto a cabeça dele saltava para força do corpo e o rosto de Emmett aparecia atrás dele com uma expressão feroz que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Mas logo ele me deu um sorrisinho satisfeito e sem dizer uma palavra, pegou o corpo de Laurent e o levou para longe. Segui-o com o olhar e percebi que ele estava o levando para onde o corpo inerte e decapitado de Vitoria também jazia.

Eles tinham conseguido, os haviam derrotado... não, espera... onde está James?

Me sentei rápido enquanto o procurava com o olhar por todos os lados. Tentei sentir seu cheiro e escutar seus passos, mas não consegui achar nada. Parecia que tinha sido engolido pela terra.

_Covarde!_, não consegui deixar de pensar com raiva. Ele sempre dava um jeito de escapar.

-- Você está bem? – a voz de Edward me distraiu.

Me virei para encará-lo e tive que prender a respiração ao ver a pouca distância que o seu rosto estava do meu. Ele me olhava com atenção me avaliando.

Não pude evitar sorrir diante da sua preocupação.

Abri a boca para lhe responder, mas a voz ficou presa na minha garganta porque nesse momento meus olhos encontraram com os seus e eu fiquei perdida naquela imensidão dourada.

Ele ergueu a mão esquerda e acariciou delicadamente a minha bochecha.

Descargas elétricas se espalharam por todo o meu corpo. Fechei os olhos involuntariamente apreciando aquele toque e o senti contornando a minha testa descendo pelo meu nariz e passando pela minha mandíbula e ofeguei quando ele tocou meus lábios.

Na mesma hora abri os olhos e vi que ele me encarava com um brilho estranho que eu não consegui identificar, mas que fez um arrepio percorrer toda a minha espinha.

Ele sorriu ao perceber a minha reação e eu não pude evitar corar.

Edward se aproximou mais e eu já podia sentir seu hálito fazer cócegas na minha pele.

_Ele vai me beijar! Ele vai me beijar!_

-- Bella! – a voz estridente de Alice me sobressaltou me fazendo dar um pulo e me afastar dele rapidamente. – Hum... estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – perguntou parecendo constrangida.

-- Não!

-- Eu só queria saber se você está bem...

-- Não se preocupe. Eu estou – eu respondi rápido me levantando.

No entanto, mal tinha me colocado de pé, senti minhas pernas cederem e sabia que ia cair. Mas antes que isso acontecesse, _aqueles_ braços me envolveram e me pegaram no colo.

-- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – exclamei irritada. – Eu sei andar, sabia?

-- Bella, deixa de ser teimosa! Você nem consegue ficar de pé! – disse revirando os olhos.

Bufei cruzando os braços, mas não disse nada. Me fazendo de zangada.

Ah... a quem eu estava tentando enganar? Eu estava adorando estar nos braços no Edward! Mas ele não precisava saber disso, senão ia ficar convencido e eu, mais vermelha que um tomate.

É... é melhor evitar constrangimentos desnecessários.

Ele se dirigiu até sua casa, enquanto os outros cuidavam de sumir com os corpos. Inconscientemente apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dele e senti meus olhos cada vez mais pesados enquanto sentia seu aroma inebriante. Depois disso, não me lembro de mais nada.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quando cheguei em casa, subi direto para o quarto de Bella para colocá-la na cama. Tinha percebido que ela havia adormecido nos meus braços antes mesmo de chegarmos. Devia estar mesmo exausta.

Me inclinei apoiando-a delicadamente na cama e comecei a me afastar. Mas antes que eu pudesse me levantar totalmente senti suas mãos se agarrarem a minha blusa e um murmúrio de protesto sair baixo de sua boca.

Olhei para baixo, ela ainda estava dormindo.

Não pude evitar sorrir.

Tentei me afastar mais uma vez, mas Bella não deixou de novo.

_Bem, já que ela insiste..._

Me inclinei e deitei ao seu lado. Assim que fiz isso ela se aproximou de mim se aconchegando no meu peito. Outro sorriso bobo surgiu nos meus lábios. E eu me peguei acariciando seus cabelos macios e passando o outro braço em volta dela querendo protegê-la de todo e qualquer perigo.

O instinto de proteção que eu sentia por ela depois do que aconteceu hoje estava muito maior. Eu não podia imaginar o que faria se algo acontecesse a Bella. Era como se aquele fosse o meu maior medo e aquilo era tão estranho para mim.

Eu a conhecia há dois dias e ela já tinha virado o meu mundo de pernas para o ar. Eu me perguntava como aquilo era possível.

Fechei meus olhos por reflexo sentindo cheiro único e magnífico, o calor confortável que emanava de seu corpo e ouvindo as batidas lentas do seu coração. Aquela era a melhor sinfonia que eu já ouvira.

Não percebi o tempo passar perdido naquelas sensações. Observar Bella dormindo era estranha e incrivelmente fascinante.

Abaixei os olhos para observar seu rosto sereno. _Como podia ser tão linda?_ E para minha surpresa, a vi abrir seus olhos me lentamente me encarando.

Ela me olhou por alguns instantes e logo em seguida, percebendo onde estava, corou furiosamente. Adorava quando aquele tom rosado pintava sua face.

-- Por... por que você está aqui... hum... comigo? – perguntou abaixando os olhos.

-- Eu bem tentei te deixar sozinha, você é que não deixou.

Se isso era possível seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho.

-- Desculpe... eu... achei que estivesse sonhando... – ela parou abruptamente percebendo o que tinha falado e ainda sem me olhar.

Senti um dos cantos dos meus lábios se elevar. Levei minha mão até o seu queixo e a fiz me encarar.

-- Isso quer dizer que você estava sonhando comigo?

Ela não disse nada apenas soltou um suspiro. Isso me fez olhar seus vermelhos e convidativos lábios.

Tive mais uma vez um impulso incontrolável de beijá-la.

Comecei a me aproximar e ela ofegou. Estávamos a um centímetro de distância. Mas de repente um pensamento me distraiu.

_Será que a Bella está bem?_, era a voz de Renée.

Fechei os olhos frustrado e me afastei saindo da cama. Ela me olhou sem entender.

-- Seus pais estão vindo – lhe informei.

Sua expressão mudou imediatamente para entendimento e um segundo depois a porta estava sendo aberta.

-- Bella, meu amor, você está bem? – Renée perguntou indo imediatamente até ela.

Charlie estava logo atrás. Ele também se aproximou, mas diferente da mulher notou a minha presença me encarando com uma expressão indecifrável.

-- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos – respondi rapidamente. – Vejo você mais tarde, Bella. Seria bom descansar um pouco.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu me virei para ir embora.

-- Hum... Edward – eu a olhei. – Obrigada.

Dei um sorriso torto para ela e depois fui embora.

Por pouco eu não a beijara. De novo. E isso em menos de um dia.

O que será que estava acontecendo comigo? Não conseguia entender. Pior! Não sabia como agir. Minha mente estava muito confusa e meus sentimentos uma bagunça.

Como, eu me pergunto, como uma criatura tão pequena que está na minha vida a tão pouco tempo pode causar tanto estrago?

Só pode ser um castigo. Uma punição muito cruel pelos meus erros e por aqueles que eu matei. Mesmo que a maioria deles merecesse.

Suspirei exausto. Eu precisava pensar. Pôr minhas ideias em ordem. As coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais.

Eu não era nenhum ignorante. Sabia que estava sentindo alguma coisa por Bella. Mas e ela? Sentia o mesmo?

Eu não podia saber. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Além disso, ela estava muito fragilizada com os recentes acontecimentos. E provavelmente muito confusa.

Por isso, ficou paralisada quando eu me aproximei para beijá-la.

Eu precisava me controlar. Não podia pressioná-la.

_Ótimo! É isso que vou fazer!_, pensei decidido, mas logo encolhi meus ombros incerto. _Pelo menos eu espero..._

Será que eu conseguiria me conter perto de Bella?

-

_Bem, não era nem para eu estar aqui hoje, porque eu tenho prova de vestibular da PUC amanhã e tenho que acordar cedo, mas inventei de ler as reviews e não consegui esperar até amanhã... ai, o que eu não faço... Espero que tenham gostado, viu?_

_Bjaum._


	12. Quase!

**Resposta às Reviews:**

* * *

**JenniieM.** – brigada minha linda e mil desculpas pela demora. Eu devo ser uma pessoa muito má, neh? Mas juro que na faço de propósito. Bjus

**SophiaCullenBlack** – Ufa ainda bem que foi quase atrasada, não? ^^ fico muito feliz que goste do que eu escrevo, viu? Bj

**Meel Evans Potter-Malfoy** – fico muito feliz pela enorme população feliz e por você e suas mentes doentis, tbm ^^ (pode deixar que não vou falar com elas!) Pois é, o Edward é meio... inexperiente? Bem, enfim, vamos ver o que acontece agora, pq mais encrenca está a caminho. Beijão, Melyssa. (adoro esse nome! ^^)

**Sol Swan Cullen **– não demorar? Cara, eu juro que tento mas o universo parece conspirar contra mim... :( que bom que gostou, viu?

**Bunny93 **– Está certo, então, prometo que vou consertar esse surto de viadice do Edward, ok? ^^ Mas devo dizer que isso não vai facilitar a vida de nenhum deles, pq eu não gosto de facilitar a vida dos meus personagens. Fica sem graça assim, não é não? rsrs

**Marcela P.M. Pattinson **– é verdade. Recebi mts reviews mesmo, mas eu me sinto com peso na consciência por fazer vcs esperarem. Então tento compensar nos caps. Estou me saindo bem? Ih... Pelo que vc comentou, acho que não vai gostar mt do prox. Cap não... mas ó, não mate a autora, senão a historia fica sem fim, ok? Bjus.

**Gabytenorio **– olá, nova leitora! ^^ Brigada por estar me prestigiando nessa estreia e que bom que gostou. Beijão.

**Bee Stream **– desculpa! Seu S2 ainda está vivo aí? Juro que não faço de propósito! Afinal não sou tão má assim! Só com os personagens e só de vez em quando. Então? Se eles vão se beijar? Bem... vou manter o suspense... bjus

**Kaomy-chan **– é de vez em quando surgem umas ideias malucas como uma Bella vampira/bruxa/humana e elas acabam dando certo. Que bom, p mim, não? ^ escrever eu já tinha escrito, mas atualizar é que foi o problema... X/

**CahBigaiski **– olha, eu já fiz tantas provas agora que não sei mais de nada. Mas não importa brigada pela consideração mesmo assim e vamos esperar os resultados! Ai, Deus! Desculpe a demora! Ainda bem que não tinha visto a carinha de Alice, senão ia ficar chorando de remorso! XD bju

**Thai Belikov Cullen **– o Ed é fofíssimo mesmo! ^^ quem resistiria a ele? Brigada pelos votos, viu? Beijão.

**Marydf Evans Cullen **– oi, linda! É claro que eles não deixariam a Bella, seria um absurdo. E mt menos o Edward de vcs (seu e da Bella rsrs) olha, se vc quiser eu marco um encontro entre vc e o Ed, quer? Mas não garanto beijo! Vai depender exclusivamente do seu charme. rsrs Beijão.

**Isa Stream **– relaxa, isso não vai durar muito, não... imagina se o Ed iria aguentar ficar longe da Bella por mt tempo. Ele não resiste a nossa Bella. ^^

**Naat **– concordo com tudo! Bella não fica sozinha e Ed é tudo! Quem dera ter um desse lá em casa! ^^ bj naat mf.

**danda jabur **– Leitora nova! \o/ Adoro! ^^ não se preocupe, linda! O importante é continuar acompanhado, ok? Bons sonhos bem atrasados! Bjus

**MaCullenSalvatoreBelikov **– oi, linda! ^^ leitora nova? OBA! Que bom que você gostou do que escrevi! Eu não desisti, não, viu? Eu vou terminar. Não precisa se procupar com isso. aí está mais um capítulo. beijão

* * *

_Oi garotas! Desculpem a demora, viu? Eu devo ter passado debaixo de 50 escadas, ter quebrados 100 espelhos, ter grudado chiclete na cruz e dançado na santa ceia. Por que vou te contar, azar assim ngm merece... ¬¬_

_Em novembro quando eu estava livre para escrever bem mais do que eu venho escrevendo, uma amiguinha muito legal de orkut me passa a porcaria de um vírus que me deixa sem nem sequer _mexer_ no meu computador, nada, zero. Por uma eternidade, mais de um mês!_

_Fiquei muito __PUTA__!! E vcs acabaram sofrendo tbm pq fiquei sem meus arquivos..._

_Mas enfim, aqui estou eu e aí está mais um capítulo que eu já tinha mas não pude postar. Espero que gostem, ok?_

_-_

**11. **_**Quase...!**_

Duas semanas. Duas longas semanas.

Era o tempo que havia passado desde o meu encontro com James e desde que Edward ficara sozinho comigo pela última vez.

Tinha alguma coisa muito errada com ele.

Estava fugindo de mim como o diabo foge da cruz. Como se eu estivesse fedendo. Cheguei várias vezes a verificar. Mas nunca senti nenhum _odor_ estranho.

Eu não conseguia entender. E isso me deixava maluca. Será que eu estava exagerando? Ficando neurótica?

Adentrei a sala distraída com meus pensamentos, mas parei abruptamente quando vi Edward, ali, sentado em frente ao seu piano.

Não precisei dizer nada. Assim que entrei, ele parou de tocar e se virou para me olhar. O tempo pareceu andar dolorosamente devagar enquanto estava sob a prisão daqueles olhos dourados.

-- Oi... – consegui murmurar em voz baixa.

-- Oi... Hum... Eu já vou... – Ele fez menção de ir embora.

-- Bella! – Alice me cumprimentou entrando de repente na sala, sorrindo e vindo me abraçar saltitante. Como sempre.

-- Oi, Alice.

-- Bem, se me derem licença, eu estou indo para o meu quarto – Edward disse indo em direção à porta.

-- Mas, Ed, você disse que iria tocar uma música para mim! – a baixinha exclamou fazendo biquinho.

-- Depois eu toco, Alice. Agora eu estou ocupado.

-- Ocupado com o que?

-- Com nada que seja da sua conta. A gente se fala mais tarde, ok?

-- Mas, Eddie-

-- Não adianta fazer esse biquinho, nem essa carinha de cachorro abandonado, Ali. _Depois_ eu toco para você.

Ele foi embora sem nem me lançar um olhar.

Dei um suspiro, encarando o piano.

-- Tudo bem, Bella?

-- Está sim...

Ok, nem eu me acreditei nessa mentira deslavada.

-- Sei – Alice respondeu me lançando um olhar cético. Mas eu não estava afim de falar sobre isso agora.

-- Eu vou falar com meus pais. Depois a gente conversa. – E antes que ela dissesse algo para me impedir, eu saí dali rapidinho.

Acho que não estava errada em dizer que não estava ficando neurótica, né?

Comecei a subir as escadas distraída com meus pensamentos e só voltei a realidade quando percebi que o chão estava se aproximando de forma muito rápida.

_Mas o que estava acontecendo?!_

Ah, sim, eu tinha tropeçado...

Já estava certa da minha morte e mais um roxo para minha coleção quando me senti parar a dez centímetros do alvo, o chão. Olhei para cima e vi _aqueles_ olhos me encarando preocupados a uma distância _bem_ pequena.

-- Você está bem?

-- Sim, eu... só... tropecei – consegui dizer.

-- Ok – respondeu simplesmente me soltando tão rápido que eu quase caí de novo.

Ele se virou para ir embora, mas eu o impedi tomada por um acesso de coragem repentino vindo sei lá de onde.

-- Edward, espera. Será que eu posso falar com você um minutinho? – perguntei tentando não corar.

Ele se virou para me encarar parecendo desconcertado.

-- Ahm... na verdade... eu tenho que sair... e...

-- Sair? Mas você não ia para o seu quarto?

-- Eu ia? Não, não ia – respondeu.

-- Ia sim, você disse! – Eu estava convicta.

-- Não... acho que você se enganou.

-- Não, eu não me enganei, Edward. Agora dá para me dizer por que você estava fugindo de mim?

Agora tinha certeza, não estava neurótica!

-- Bella, eu não estou fugindo de você.

-- Eu não acredito!

Ele deu um suspiro frustrado.

-- Acho bom me contar o que está acontecendo, senão não vou te deixar em paz! – exclamei.

-- Bem, então acho melhor você começar a se acostumar com a frustração. - E foi embora me deixando com uma cara de boba.

Eu não acreditei que ele tinha dito aquilo!

* * *

Eu andava evitando ficar sozinho com a Bella, mas não estava fugindo dela... estava?

Talvez. Mas não foi conscientemente. Eu só estava fazendo aquilo que eu disse, dando espaço para ela. Não era isso que ela queria?

Bem, não é que tivesse me dito assim com todas as letras ou com letra nenhuma para fazer isso, mas... será que eu tinha entendido errado? Será que ela não estava assustada quando eu tentei beijá-la? Comecei a me sentir meio idiota diante da possibilidade.

Mas como eu poderia descobrir a verdade? E porque sempre parece que eu nunca consigo decifrar essa mulher?

Que droga! Com tanta gente no mundo, eu tinha justamente que não ler a mente _dela_?! Seria tudo tão mais fácil se eu pudesse...

Suspirei frustrado e me joguei na cama do meu quarto. Fechei os olhos e fiquei ali, incapaz de dormir tentando não ouvir os pensamentos daqueles ao meu redor.

Não que tivessem muitos, já que os meus pais e os de Bella estavam trabalhando e meus irmãos saíam agora para caçar.

_Ainda bem!_

Assim que eles foram embora, o silêncio reinou na casa e eu só ouvia as batidas lentas do coração de Bella no seu quarto.

De repente a melodia que vinha me perseguindo há algum tempo surgiu mais uma vez na minha mente tomando forma com mais clareza. Tive o impulso incontrolável de tocar.

Levantei-me sem pensar e fui até o salão onde estava meu piano.

As notas dançavam na minha mente formando essa canção e as batidas do coração de Bella completavam a melodia como se fizessem parte dela. Seus olhos cor de chocolate surgiam a todo o momento se transformando em música. Seus cabelos, sua pele, seu cheiro, seu toque, tudo nela me inundava e a canção tocava cada vez mais forte na minha mente, se harmonizando com uma perfeição tão grande quanto àquela que me inspirava.

As notas ganharam vida e eu tocava quase sem pensar, só sentindo. No fim, aquela havia sido a mais _bela_ música que eu já havia composto nos meus quase um século de vida.

-- Que música linda! – a voz de Bella me sobressaltou.

Eu estava tão concentrado que nem reparei nela.

-- Me desculpe! – acrescentou corando quando me virei para encará-la. – É que eu ouvi você tocando e não consegui ficar no quarto.

-- Não, tudo bem – respondi lhe dando um sorriso.

Ela se aproximou hesitante.

-- Que música é essa? Eu nunca tinha ouvido.

-- Ah, ela... eu acabei de compor.

-- O que?! – Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

-- Ainda não está terminada – tentei me justificar -, faltam alguns detalhes e-

-- Não! – me interrompeu de repente. – Não muda nada! Está perfeita assim.

Não pude evitar sorrir.

-- Você... – Hesitou um instante se aproximando mais. – Você pode tocar ela de novo? Para... mim?

Fiz um gesto para ela se sentar ao meu lado e me voltei para o piano recomeçando a tocar. Se meu coração morto pudesse bater, estaria disparado nessa hora com Bella tão próxima a mim.

A melodia começou a soar de novo preenchendo o silêncio do ambiente e enfeitando as batidas do coração dela. Quando terminei de tocar, percebi que ela me encarava com uma expressão estranha.

-- É muito linda. Você deve ter se inspirado em alguma coisa ou... alguém muito especial para compô-la...

-- Na verdade... foi sim. – Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça olhando para baixo. Ela parecia triste? Mas por quê?

-- E em quem você se inspirou? – perguntou tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.

Levei uma mão até o seu queixo e o ergui para poder encarar a imensidão dos seus olhos.

-- Em você – respondi incapaz de evitar.

Os olhos delas se arregalaram em surpresa. Quem ela pensou que eu fosse dizer? E um segundo depois aquele tom avermelhado que eu adorava pintou o seu rosto e um sorriso tímido surgiu nos seus lábios.

Eu estava hipnotizado. Deslumbrado. Como só ela sabia fazer comigo.

Senti que estava me aproximando dela como se um imã tivesse me atraindo, só que dessa vez, ela também se inclinou na minha direção.

Não consegui evitar o sorriso que brotou nos meus lábios. Ela não estava fugindo!

O som do seu coração acelerado com minha proximidade cada vez maior era música para os meus ouvidos. Estávamos a poucos milímetros de distância, senti seus lábios roçarem nos meus me causando arrepios por todo o meu corpo. Fechei meus olhos a tempo de ver Bella fazendo o mesmo.

Era agora!

Que tolo eu sou por achar isso... O uivo de um lobo começou a soar de repente. Demos um pulo de susto. Olhei para ela assustado e vi seu peito subir e descer acelerado pela sua respiração descompassada.

-- Bella...

O uivo soou de novo e eu abafei um rosnado.

Quem era o desgraçado estava me ligando agora?! E quem foi o imbecil que colocou um lobo para tocar no _meu_ celular?!?!

Só tinha uma resposta: Emmett!

Ah, mas ele ia me pagar!

O uivo mais uma vez. Saco.

-- Alô! – atendi mal-educado sem ver quem era.

-- _E-edward?_ – a pessoa do outro lado da linha titubeou. Eu conhecia aquela voz...

-- Tanya? – me surpreendi. – Algum problema?

_-- Não, eu só liguei para avisar que a minha viagem foi adiantada para amanhã._

-- O que?! Que viagem? – Do que ela estava falando?

_-- Eu vou passar alguns dias na sua casa. Carlisle não te disse?_

-- Não – respondi surpreso. – Ele... deve ter esquecido.

_-- É, ele deve. Bem, era só isso que eu queria dizer._

-- Tudo bem, a gente se vê então.

_-- Ok, beijinhos, Eddie!_

-- Beijo.

Desliguei e me virei para Bella, ela estava com uma cara estranha. Parecia com raiva... de mim?

-- Tudo bem? – perguntei.

-- Umhum – respondeu sem me olhar. – Quem era?

-- Tanya Delani, uma amiga.

-- Amiga?

-- É. Nossas famílias se conhecem há muito tempo. Eles inclusive têm a mesma dieta que a nossa.

-- Hum – ela disse concordando com a cabeça ainda sem olhar para mim.

-- Você está bem mesmo?

-- Estou, Edward! – respondeu impaciente se levantando.

-- Aonde você vai?

-- Por aí... – E antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, ela foi embora.

Eu, hein. Estranho...

* * *

Saí correndo sem saber para onde ir. E pensar que tudo estava indo tão bem... Depois de duas semanas fugindo de mim, eu finalmente consegui me aproximar do Edward. Por que aquela mulher tinha que ligar em uma hora tão imprópria?! E por que ela o chamou de _Eddie_?! Que ódio!

Bufei irritada e acelerei o passo. Eu queria correr até cansar. Até minha raiva e frustração passarem.

O vento batendo no meu rosto me acalmava.

Fui e voltei passando várias vezes pelo mesmo lugar sem perceber e fiquei tão distraída que nem reparei que já estava ficando tarde. Deviam ser quase seis horas da noite quando me cansei e resolvi sentar um pouco, próxima a um pequeno lago que havia encontrado há alguns dias.

Uma brisa suave tocou meu rosto e eu encarei as águas calmas do lago. Estava quente como há muito tempo eu sabia que Forks não estaria.

Eu deveria aproveitar...

Sem parar para pensar, me levantei rapidamente e comecei a me despir. Tirei o sapato, as meias, as calças e o casaco e fiquei apenas de camiseta e calcinha. Não estava com sutiã.

Fui para a ponta de uma pedra próxima à margem e pulei. A água para a minha imensa surpresa não estava fria. Estava ótima!

Comecei a nadar despreocupadamente e foi aí mesmo que eu esqueci o tempo. Apesar de já ser noite, eu conseguia ver perfeitamente a paisagem ao meu redor.

Então ouvi um barulho próximo. Alguém estava se aproximando.

Parei imediatamente de nadar para ouvir melhor. O som estava cada vez mais perto e a qualquer instante o estranho apareceria no seu campo de visão.

-- Oi, Bella – ele disse assim que me viu e eu bufei dando as costas para ele. – Você está irritada comigo?

-- Não.

-- Não parece.

-- O que você veio fazer aqui, Edward?

-- Seus pais ficaram preocupados com o seu sumiço e me pediram para vir atrás de você. Por que não atendeu o celular?

-- Ah, eu não ouvi.

Ele se aproximou da borda e me estendeu a mão.

-- Vem, vamos para casa – disse. – Seus pais estão te esperando.

Aproximei-me relutante e peguei a sua mão. Ele fez menção de começar a me puxar, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso eu fui mais rápida.

Ele caiu de cabeça nas águas do lago logo atrás de mim e eu não consegui parar de rir.

-- Por que você fez isso?! – perguntou indignado. Bem feito!

-- Ah, qual é, Edward, tomar banho faz bem para saúde. Inclusive para a saúde de um vampiro! – respondi tentando manter um ar inocente.

Mas acho que não fui muito bem sucedida...

-- É assim, é? – disse começando a se aproximar. Ele estava com um olhar estranho no rosto...

-- O que você vai fazer? – perguntei receosa.

-- Acha mesmo que vou deixar você me molhar e não fazer nada?

_Oh-oh... aquilo não era bom sinal..._

Saí nadando para fugir dele, mas quem disse que eu consegui escapar? Ele agarrou o meu braço e começou a jogar água em mim. Mas é claro que não deixei barato e comecei a jogar água nele também. Ficamos assim brincando e nadando por um tempinho e eu cheguei até esquecer que estava zangada com ele.

-- Ah não, Edward, isso não é justo! – reclamei quando ele prendeu minhas mãos para que eu não pudesse atacá-lo.

Ele estava _muito_ perto. Eu podia sentir todos os músculos do seu corpo encostado no meu.

-- Desculpe, Bella, mas como dizem, no amor e na guerra vale tudo – respondeu com aquele sorriso torto.

-- Mas isso aqui não é uma guerra e com certeza não tem amor envolvido! – respondi com dificuldade. Estava bem difícil pensar direito com aquela proximidade!

-- Você é que pensa.

O que? Ahm... acho que eu estava ouvindo coisas, será que entrou água no meu ouvido? O que ele quis dizer com isso?

-- Está falando do que? – perguntei. _Do amor ou da guerra?_, acrescentei mentalmente.

-- Do que você quiser.

Definitivamente eu estava ouvindo coisas. Ainda mais com aquele rosto tão perto do meu. Esse homem deve estar querendo me ver ter uma ataque cardíaco!

-- Muito bem, quem é você e o que fez com o Edward?

Ele deu uma sonora gargalhada. Qual foi a graça?

-- Você está bem? – perguntei. – Parece tão feliz...

Ele sorriu me olhando.

-- É por que eu estou – ele sussurrou no meu ouvindo arrepiando todos os pelos existentes no meu corpo.

Mas porque ele estava tão feliz? Não tinha acontecido nada demais. Só o nosso quase beijo interrompido por aquele _Tanya_. Mas não... não deve ser por isso.

Ele começou a se aproximar meu rosto. Hum... Deus! Eu vou enfartar! É emoção demais para o meu pobre coraçãozinho meio-imortal.

Agora sim, ninguém poderia nos interromper e-

-- Bella! – Como essas coisas acontecem comigo? – Edward? – Alice gritou se aproximando.

Está bem, eu desisto! Definitivamente não era para ser. Essa foi a quarta vez que nos interrompem! Eu desisto de beijar o Edward. De beijar não, né? Que isso nem chegou a acontecer. Eu desisto de _tentar_ beijar o Edward!

-- Vocês estão aí? – ela me perguntou.

-- Aqui, Alice – ele respondeu se afastando.

-- Ah, aí estão vocês! Mas o que aconteceu?! – exclamou ao ver o estado em que estávamos.

-- Nada demais. Estávamos nadando um pouco – Edward disse saindo do lago.

-- Nadando?! De roupa?

-- Claro, não é, Alice, queria que nadássemos como? Pelados?

-- Claro que não!

Enquanto eles conversavam comecei a me vestir. Era a única coisa que conseguia fazer.

Seguimos para casa e em pouco tempo estávamos de volta. Alice e Edward seguiam na frente e eu um pouco atrás, perdida nos meus pensamentos.

-- Não se preocupa, baixinha – ouvi vagamente ele dizer para a irmã, mas estava distraída de mais para prestar atenção ao que diziam.

_É, Edward, está difícil o negócio com você..._, me lamentei.

Então de repente um cheiro familiar interrompeu a minha linha de raciocínio.

Estanquei no lugar surpresa.

-- Não pode ser... – sussurrei sem fôlego.

Alice e Edward imediatamente pararam e se viraram me encarando com o olhar alarmado.

-- Bella? – ouvi aquela voz grave me chamar a alguns metros de onde eu estava e no instante seguinte meu coração parou de bater.

- FIM DO CAPÍTULO -

_Espero que tenham gostado. Vou ver se posto outro capítulo esse mês, mas dezembro é foda!_

_Beijos!_


	13. Ciúmes

**Ok, primeiro de tudo: acho que devo um pedido _ENOOOORMEE_ de desculpas p vcs, garotas e garotos – se tiver algum. Eu não percebi que tinha ficado tanto tempo sem atualizar a fic. O tempo passou muito mais rápido do que eu percebi. Mil desculpas! Mesmo.**

**Segundo acho que devido ao tempo sem aparecer - para aquelas que ainda lembram que lêem, ou pelo menos liam minha fic... -, vcs já devem até ter esquecido o que houve, então vamos para uma pequena Recapitulação dos Fatos: **

Quando Isabella Swan veio para Forks ela pensou que finalmente iria ter um pouco de paz na sua curta e já tão turbulenta vida. Ledo engano. Logo no primeiro dia de aula ela já tem uma, ou melhor, seis grandes surpresas na sua nova faculdade: os Cullen.

Eles não são pessoas comuns. São vampiros! E sua experiência diz que vampiros e ela não são uma combinação nada boa. Isso porque ela não é uma pessoa comum. Ela não é vampira, não é humana e não é bruxa. Ela é os três.

Sua mãe, Renée, uma bruxa, foi mordida enquanto estava grávida de nove meses pelo seu pai de Bella, Charlie, que recém-transformado não pôde se conter. Como resultado, Renée se transformou em vampira mas antes, graças a uma ajudinha do Dr. Carlisle Cullen, nasceu Bella: meio-humana, meio-vampira e meio-bruxa.

Uma raridade dessas não poderia permanecer em segredo para sempre, assim sendo, os Volturi, resolveram recrutá-la para seu grupo de vampiros super poderosos ou matá-la tentando.

Voltando aos Cullen, depois de uma grande confusão que envolve uma invasão à casa, uma luta frenética e um velho conhecido – James – ela percebe que pode confiar nos Cullen e ela e sua família passam a morar com eles.

Contudo, uma grande surpresa ainda a aguarda.

Ela sente uma inexplicável e incontrolável atração pelo lindo vampiro de cabelos rebeldes, Edward Cullen. Mas ao que tudo indica, o destino não quer ajudá-los, pois sempre que estão perto de um entendimento algo surge e atrapalha. E o último empecilho, ao que tudo indica, acaba de chegar:

**_# Ponto de Vista da Bella #_**

_"Enquanto eles conversavam comecei a me vestir. Era a única coisa que conseguia fazer._

_Seguimos para casa e em pouco tempo estávamos de volta. Alice e Edward seguiam na frente e eu um pouco atrás, perdida nos meus pensamentos._

_- Não se preocupa, baixinha – ouvi vagamente ele dizer para a irmã, mas estava distraída de mais para prestar atenção ao que diziam._

É, Edward, está difícil o negócio com você..._, me lamentei._

_Então de repente um cheiro familiar interrompeu a minha linha de raciocínio._

_Estanquei no lugar surpresa._

_- Não pode ser... – sussurrei sem fôlego._

_Alice e Edward imediatamente pararam e se viraram me encarando com o olhar alarmado._

_- Bella? – ouvi aquela voz grave me chamar a alguns metros de onde eu estava e no instante seguinte meu coração parou de bater"._

.

Agora eu acho que podemos continuar com a história...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12. Ciúmes**

Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha feito. Só sei que quando dei por mim estava com a minha boca a milímetros da dela. Crente que dessa vez ninguém iria nos interromper. Mas que doce ilusão...

Nem de noite, no meio de uma floresta deserta, eu conseguia dar UM simples beijo na Bella sem que alguém me interrompesse.

Olha, se Alice não fosse minha irmã, não estaria andando por aí _viva_ a essa hora, não...

Bufei de raiva. É, definitivamente não era para ser. Acho que nunca vou conseguir beijar a Bella.

- Tudo bem, Edward? – a baixinha quis saber.

- Sim – disse simplesmente.

_Eu atrapalhei vocês, não foi?_, me perguntou culpada por pensamento.

Não respondi nada.

_Desculpa, Edward! Juro que não era a minha intenção!_

- Não se preocupa, baixinha – tranquilizei-a.

Ela me mandou um sorriso fraco.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ouvi algo que me deixou sem ação.

_Ela está aqui!_, ele pensou contente se aproximando a uma velocidade assombrosa. _Finalmente te encontrei, Bella!_

De repente na mente de Alice, tudo escureceu. Eu, ela e Bella estávamos sumindo à medida que o estranho se aproximava. Aquilo não era bom.

- Não pode ser... – ouvi Bella sussurrar quase sem fôlego.

Eu e Alice nos viramos para encará-la. Tenho certeza que minha expressão não era das melhores.

Senti aquele cheiro fedorento e enjoativo. Aquele cheiro que eu conhecia e que nunca foi um bom sinal.

Um homem enorme de quase dois metros e meio apareceu na orla da floresta. Ele tinha a pele morena e o cabelo escuro liso e comprido que iam até depois dos ombros. Os olhos dele eram pretos e as feições rudes. Ele tinha um espantoso ar selvagem, como o de algum animal, como o de um lobo, como o que ele era, um lobisomem.

- Bella? – a sua voz grave a chamou.

Ela se virou para encará-lo e ficou parada por um tempo sem reação.

Eu tinha dado dois passos para me aproximar quando ela fez algo totalmente inesperado que me deixou sem saber o que fazer.

Bella correu até o estranho e o abraçou com força enquanto lágrimas caíam do seu rosto.

- Jacob! – exclamou o apertando mais. – Você está bem. Você está vivo!

- Estou sim, minha linda – respondeu dando um beijo nos cabelos dela.

Segurei-me para não avançar naquele imbecil. Mas o que estava acontecendo aqui?

Ela o encarou com um sorriso de alívio e alegria.

- Como você...? Quer dizer, eu te vi, você estava cercado e... – Um soluço saiu da sua garganta e ele a abraçou tentando acalmá-la.

- Shh... Está tudo bem agora. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Eu fiquei tão preocupada com você. Eu pensei que você tinha... que você tinha... – Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Já disse, está tudo bem, pequena. Olha. – Ele se afastou e deu uma voltinha. – Tão gato como sempre e ainda totalmente disponível para você.

Ela riu e eu senti meu coração ficar apertado. Eles tinham uma intimidade muito grande. Preocupavam-se um com o outro, se importavam um com o outro. Eles... gostavam um do outro.

Se eu pudesse chorar estaria fazendo isso agora. Não conseguia ficar ali. Ver aquilo. Era demais para mim. Era demais para eu suportar.

Eu estava tão feliz, tão aliviada. Ali estava ele, Jacob, meu melhor amigo, meu irmão. Minha segunda família. Quando nós fomos atacados por James em Bergen na Noruega, ele ficou para trás para que pudéssemos fugir. Ele os atrasou e pensei que tivesse sido morto por causa disso.

Eu chorei por dias, culpada e triste. Foi a pior sensação da minha vida.

O que você sentiria se seu irmão morresse por sua causa? Para te salvar? E você não pudesse ter feito nada porque estava fraca demais até para se mexer?

Jacob era tão importante para mim quanto meus pais. Quando achei que tivesse morrido uma parte do meu coração morreu com ele. Mas eu estava enganada. Ele havia sobrevivido. Aqui estava ele e eu iria apresentá-lo a todos.

Virei-me para Alice e Edward, estava tão surpresa e feliz que quase me esqueci deles. Mas... cadê o Edward? Afastei-me olhando para todos os lados tentado ouvi-lo ou sentir seu cheiro.

- Está tudo bem? – Jacob me perguntou.

- Ele não está aqui – Alice respondeu como se pudesse ler minha mente.

- Onde ele foi?

- Não sei.

- Hum... – Por que ele tinha ido embora daquele jeito? Será que estava tudo bem? Tive o impulso de procurá-lo. Algo me dizia que não.

- Bella, o que houve?

Virei-me e encarei Jacob. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não o via... Eu queria tanto ficar com ele depois de tanto tempo longe...

Não devia ter acontecido nada com o Edward, certo? Ele devia estar bem.

Eu corri para longe dali o mais depressa que pude. Corri sentindo a pior sensação da minha vida. Então eu estava certo desde o começo. Bella não gostava de mim, ela já tinha alguém... Já amava alguém... esse Jacob.

Soltei um rugido abafado quebrando o tronco de uma grande árvore ao meio. Que grande idiota eu sou! Como pude achar que ela gostava de mim?

Cheguei à beira do lago em que estávamos a apenas alguns minutos e parei me sentando nas pedras da margem. Fiquei ali alguns minutos parado como uma estátua de mármore.

- Está fazendo o que aqui? – ouvi.

Virei-me apressadamente. Eu estava vendo certo?

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – exclamei surpreso.

Ela riu.

- Acho que perguntei primeiro.

- Mas... Eu pensei que... E o Jacob?

- Ele foi falar com os meus pais.

- E você não está lá por quê?

- Bem, é que eu queria você o conhecesse. Sabe, ele é uma pessoa muito _importante_ na minha vida e você também tem sido um ótimo... _amigo_ – Aquilo fez a pressão estranha no meu peito aumentar fazendo um outro sentimento crescer também: a raiva.

- Olha, eu agradeço a sua consideração mas... eu a dispenso – respondi friamente.

- O que?

- Não estou com vontade de conhecer o seu... Jacob agora.

Ele me olhou com espanto e mais algum outro sentimento que eu não consegui identificar.

- Mas... Por que...? Eu não entendo.

- É que... _Lobisomens_ e eu não nos damos bem – disse com desprezo.

A expressão no seu rosto ficou rígida e ela travou o maxilar com raiva.

- Esse é um preconceito idiota! – exclamou. – Jacob é uma boa pessoa, ele é importante para mim, você não pode falar assim.

- Não sei por que está tão nervosinha, eu não falei nada demais do seu _amiguinho_ – comentei me fazendo de desentendido.

Ela estreitou os olhos com ódio.

- Você é ridículo, sabia?

- É? Engraçado, achei que fosse seu _amigo_ – respondi sarcástico.

- Bem, acho que eu me enganei quanto a isso – e dizendo isso foi embora.

Assim que deixei de ouvir seus passos, esmurrei a pedra próxima fazendo-a em pedaços.

_Merda!_

Não conseguia entender, porque Edward agiu assim? Porque falou daquele jeito do Jacob? Fiquei muito irritada e magoada com ele. Não queria vê-lo nem pintado de ouro hoje. Mas, feliz ou infelizmente, ele não apareceu até agora.

Eram quase dez da noite. Todos os Cullen tinham recebido Jacob com muita educação e simpatia. Meus pais ficaram radiantes em saber que ele estava vivo. Jacob era como um segundo filho para eles.

- Então, nos digam como vocês se conheceram? – Carlisle perguntou educadamente.

- Foi em Chicago, há dez anos. Eu estava perseguindo os Volturi e acabei esbarrando neles – ouvi vagamente Jacob explicar. – Fiquei surpreso ao perceber que os vampiros queriam atacá-los e me propus a ajudar. Os Volturi haviam destruído o meu bando e eu estava atrás de vingança. Mas com o tempo acabei me afeiçoando a eles e nós nos tornamos grandes amigos.

Eu quase não estava prestando atenção na conversa porque _ele_ não me deixava.

_Mas que droga, Edward! Até quando você é um imbecil, não sai da minha cabeça!_, me lamentei irritada.

Ele havia estragado a minha noite e o reencontro com meu amigo. Fiquei distraída e nervosa quase a noite toda e quase não aproveitei a chegada de Jacob. Mas felizmente para mim, os outros não perceberam nada. Meu amigo lobisomem era a atração do dia e ele estava ocupado demais para me dar atenção.

Quando ficou muito tarde, me despedi de todos e subi. Mas não sem antes marcar um passeio com Jake, como também o chamava, para podermos conversar direito.

Cheguei ao meu quarto e me joguei na cama sabendo que demoraria a dormir.

Como suspeitei, fiquei rolando durante um bom tempo até que o sono finalmente me vencesse e como não podia deixar de ser, acordei no dia seguinte sentindo os olhos ainda pregados.

Arrastei-me até o banheiro e me encarei no espelho. Hoje eu parecia mesmo uma vampira de tão profundas que estavam as minhas olheiras. Era em horas como essas que era horrível ter uma Rosalie em casa. Uma olhadinha nela e eu já estaria planejando o meu suicídio. Ela podia não ser tão irritantemente bonita e perfeita, não é? Ou pelo menos ser legal...

Não, pensando bem, era melhor ela ser mal-humorada assim mesmo porque aí eu podia odiá-la sem culpa nenhuma.

Tive meu momento humano matinal, me troquei e desci para comer.

- Ei, pequena? Você está um charme hoje, hein? – Adivinhem só quem disse isso? É isso mesmo, Jacob. Não chegou nem há um dia acha que pode zoar com a minha cara. E ele não podia ter feito isso em uma hora pior.

Nem me limitei a responder. Simplesmente levitei o seu copo de suco em o virei em cima dele. Isso fez meu mau-humor diminuir consideravelmente.

- Ei! Eu acabei de tomar banho, sabia? – reclamou indignado.

- Duvido, Jake! – respondi provocando-o.

- Sabe, acho que esse tempo longe de mim, fez você desaprender a boa educação que eu te dei.

Olhei-o incrédula e não pude evitar, caí na gargalhada. Só ele para me fazer rir numa hora dessas mesmo.

- Acho que se tivesse posto em prática as "lições de etiqueta" que você me deu, não teria derrubado _só_ um copo de suco em você! – respondi.

- Oh, Jacob, o que houve com você? – Renée exclamou entrando na cozinha.

- Ah, isso? Uma prova de amor da Bella.

Minha mãe se virou para mim me lançando um olhar zangado.

- Ah, nem vem, eu nem encostei nele – tentei me defender.

- Como se você precisasse mesmo _encostar_ nele para causar algum estrago – duvidou. Droga, sabia que não ia funcionar.

- Bem, eu já vou indo que já está na minha hora. – Achei melhor sair antes de levar bronca.

- Não esquece que eu vou te pegar depois da aula, Bells.

_Bells?_ Ele sabia que eu odiava que me chamassem assim. Humpf! Dirigi-me rapidamente para a saída e no caminho quase esbarrei no Edward.

Encarei-o surpresa, presa no seu olhar. Como sempre. Droga! Será que eu poderia por um dia não ser tão idiota quando ficava perto dele?

- Você aqui? – Boa, Bella, foi uma coisa muito inteligente de se dizer!

- Bem... Eu moro aqui.

Toma! Já comecei bem o dia.

- É verdade – desviei os olhos envergonhada.

- Bella... – ele começou hesitante. – Será que a gente podia conversar?

Abri minha boca para responder mas uma voz irritantemente fina e melodiosa soou no alto da escada.

- Eddie! Você já vai? Achei você só tivesse aula mais tarde hoje.

Levantei meus olhos para encará-la. Quem era aquela mulher linda, perfeita e... e... tão _íntima_ do Edward?

- E tenho, Tanya, eu não estava de saída.

Ah, então ela era a _Tanya_?

Olhei-a de cima a baixo avaliando a sua figura procurando inutilmente por algum defeito. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiro-claro, um corpo fantástico, o rosto era liso e perfeito como o de uma estátua grega e as roupas eram elegantes e chiques. Eu tive agora um grande baque na minha auto-estima. Como se a Rosalie não fosse suficiente para isso...

Ela se aproximou deslizando pelas escadas. Será que ela não poderia andar como uma pessoa normal?

Dã, mas é claro que não, Bella, ela é uma vampira!

Senti muita vontade de ir embora, mas Edward não deixou.

- Bella, essa é a Tanya Delani, a amiga da qual eu te falei. Ela acabou de chegar de viagem do Alasca. Tanya, essa é a Bella, uma amiga da família.

- Oi, Bella – ela me cumprimentou apertando minha mão. E, pela primeira vez, não gostei de alguém me chamando de Bella.

- Oi... Olha, eu já estou indo. Tenho aula agora e... já estou atrasada – inventei a desculpa. Na verdade eu estava era adiantada.

- Sério? Achei que você fosse ter aula mais tarde.

Droga! Por que o Edward tinha que saber meus horários?

- É, mas eu fiquei de me encontrar com a Ângela mais cedo e já estou atrasada.

- Mas a gente nem conversou...

- Deixa ela, Eddie. Não vê que ela está com pressa? – _Tanya_ se intrometeu passando as mãos no ombro de Edward. – Além do mais você não ia me levar para caçar?

_O que? Me segura, senhor! Eu estou com minha vontade de dar na cara dessa vampira!_

- Bella? – Alice apareceu do nada. Já tinha me acostumado com isso. – Você já vai?

- Já... – respondi querendo dizer: 'Não mudei de ideia, acho que vou caçar com o seu irmão e essa bruaca loira!'

- Então vamos juntas, eu te dou uma carona. Você vai voltar com o Jacob, não é?

- É verdade – respondi e percebi com uma pontinha de satisfação Edward travar o maxilar. – Vamos então.

A aula foi longa e entediante e a todo momento a imagem _daquelazinha_ com as garras no _Eddie_ não saía da minha mente.

Meu humor estava assombroso hoje, eu senti pena de quem veio falar comigo durante as aulas. Resolvi então para o bem de todos ficar afastada das pessoas antes que acabasse quebrando o braço de alguém por engano.

Quando finalmente o sinal tocou anunciando o fim da aula, eu saí quase correndo da sala para me encontrar com Jacob. Finalmente uma coisa boa no meu dia!

Segui até o estacionamento e logo notei aqueles cabelos cor de bronze próximo ao volvo esperando pelos irmãos. Virei-me para vê-lo e percebi que tinha um ser de cabelos amarelo-palha pendurado no pescoço dele. Era a bruaca loira.

Senti meu sangue ferver e me controlei para não arrancar os fios daquele cabelo não-oxigenado dela.

- Bella – ouvi a voz de Jacob me chamar.

_Tudo bem, se é assim que você quer..._

Fui até Jake consciente de que Edward estava olhando para mim e dei o mais carinhoso e apertado abraço que pude no meu amigo.

- Oi, lindão! – provoquei o vampiro de cabelos cor de bronze.

- Ah, estou vendo que o seu humor melhorou muito desde a manhã, hein? – ele se admirou.

E eu só pude sorrir travessa dando uma olhada de esgueira para Edward e vendo o olhar de ódio que ele tinha. Mas então ele fez algo que me surpreendeu.

- Vamos, Tanya, você não queria que eu te levasse para conhecer a cidade? – perguntou pegando-a pela mão.

- Mas e os seus irmãos?

- Eles vão com Alice no carro dela.

Ok, meu queixo foi no chão com aquela cena. Mas que descarado! Como ele ousava fazer aquilo? E na minha frente ainda?

Ele abriu a porta do carro e a ajudou a entrar, depois deu a volta e me lançou um olhar indecifrável antes de também entrar e sair com ela.

- Acho que o seu plano não deu muito certo, não é? – Jacob me perguntou de repente.

- O que?

- O seu planinho de tentar fazer ciúme ao Edward.

- Não sei do que está falando – respondi me virando para qualquer outro lugar para que assim não tivesse que encará-lo.

- É claro que não sabe. – Mas obviamente ele não acreditou em mim.

- Vem, Jake, vamos logo antes que fique muito tarde e não dê para eu te mostrar o que quero.

- Ok, ok, pequena.

- FIM DO CAPÍTULO -

**Bem, acho que não tenho mais nada para falar... só, agradecer por todos os reviews. Eu li todos e muitas acertaram quem era o visitante-surpresa. ^^ Só não vou responder por que a essa altura do campeonato, vocês não devem nem mais lembrar sequer que me mandaram review, quanto mais o que escreveram... ¬¬'**

**Então acho que agora vou-me embora, me desculpando mais uma vez pela demora e esperando que vocês não me abandonem e deixem mais reviews...**

**BEIJÃO!**


	14. Na Chuva

_Não, gente, isso não é um engano, sou eu mesma e em uma semana apenas! Rá! É por essas e outras que eu acredito em milagres... rsrs_

_._

**Reviews:**

**Jessy Moreno** – Pois é, efeito colateral do tempo sumida... Fico feliz que goste da fic e se tudo der certo postarei regularidade! rsrs ;) bj.

**Maria Clara Sifuentes** – É, já que não rolou nada sem ter ninguém p atrapalhar quem sabe agora, as coisas não andam? Bjinho.

**Fabiene Baroni** – Muito brigada, minha linda! *-* Fico toda boba com elogios... rsrs. E se Deus quiser o negócio não desanda mais! Eu quero mt ser uma autora regular. ;)) beijão.

**Artemise3000** – Pois é, estou de volta! E espero que p ficar! Como assim o Jake é o Jake? Vc tbm faz parte do time "Go, Jake"? rsrs beijo.

**Naat** – AH, tadinho do Ed... AH, e eu particularmente tbm adoro o Jacob nessa fic. E não é pq a história é minha, não! rsrs Bjus.

**Sol Swan Cullen** – Relaxa, pelo visto mt gente me esqueceu... Mas n posso culpá-las, só fazer o possível p que isso não se repita, não é, não? ;) Jacob veio só... dar um _incentivo_ ao casal. E a Tanya, no penúltimo capitulo que eu postei – que vc não deve lembrar, rsrs – ela avisou que iria chegar no dia seguinte, então ela chegou. ^^ E olha só aqui estou eu, e nem demorei... Bjaum.

**Freya Black** – Ah, finalmente alguém que não me esqueceu... muito. rsrs Mas devido a minha longo ausência, era imprescindível esse resuminho... Era o mínimo a fazer, não? Brigada! Bjo, Mel  
_

_Ah, mais uma coisinha, preparem os corações..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**13. Na Chuva**

O passeio com Jacob foi muito divertido. Graças aos deuses gregos do Olimpo, meu amigo era muito engraçado e sabia distrair alguém quando queria. Eu praticamente não me lembrei daquele traste que um dia eu tive a ideia louca de querer beijar. Notem que eu disse _praticamente_.

É, Edward não é fácil mesmo! Nem quando eu não o via, ele parava de me atazanar...

- Você está me ouvindo, baixinha? – Jake me perguntou.

- Claro que sim!

- Então sobre o que eu estava falando?

- Sobre... física... quântica? – Essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu já disse na minha vida. Nem o Jacob acreditaria.

- É, Bella, realmente, porque esse é o meu assunto predileto – ironizou.

Suspirei derrotada.

- Tudo bem, não estava te ouvindo – admiti.

- Isso eu já percebi. Estava pensando no seu vampiro de cabelos rebeldes, não?

- Não! – neguei imediatamente.

Jake me deu um olhar incrédulo. Não adiantava mentir para ele. Aquele lobo idiota me conhecia muito bem.

- Ok, talvez eu estivesse pensando nele um pouquinho – assumi de uma vez.

- Um pouquinho?

- Ta bom, muito! – disse contrariada.

Ele riu.

- Por que não vai conversar com ele?

- Porque não! Ele é um idiota.

- Um idiota por quem você está caidinha...

- Não!

Ele me lançou um olhar de descrença.

- Será que nós poderíamos falar sobre outra coisa?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas então vamos para casa? A gente já está aqui a um tempão e eu estou morrendo de fome.

- De novo? Você comeu antes da gente vir para cá!

- É, mas isso há faz o que? Duas horas! – reclamou como o bebezão que ele era.

- Você é um poço sem fundo.

- Ah, dá um desconto, não é? Eu gasto muita energia.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Vem, vamos logo – eu disse me levantando.

Quando chegamos em casa, a família estava reunida na sala conversando com aquela loira não-oxigenada. _Humpf!_ Ninguém merece...

Tentei passar de mansinho para não ter que aturar ela e os outros babando sobre ela, mas eu já devia saber que isso não seria possível. Não numa casa cheia de _vampiros_!

- Bella! – meu pai me chamou e eu tive que ir até lá. – Onde você estava? – perguntou com uma expressão nada satisfeita.

- Ah, eu saí com o Jacob – respondi simplesmente e não pude deixar de reparar que o Edward e a Tanya estavam muito _juntinhos_ no sofá da sala.

Urgh! Que ódio!

- Você o que? Bella, tem noção de que o James pode estar rondando por aí? É perigoso!

- Que isso, pai nós não vemos o James há semanas. Ele deve ter fugido como o covarde que é.

- Não quero saber, não é para você ficar andando por aí quando te der na telha.

Olhei para Edward sem poder evitar, ele também estava olhando para mim. Desviei os olhos imediatamente para não acabar fazendo besteira.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – disse me virando para ir embora. – Vou tomar banho, ok? Depois eu desço.

Subi para o quarto rapidamente e me joguei na cama encarando o teto. Fiquei lá vegetando e nem me lembrei do que eu disse que ia fazer para o meu pai.

Eu estava sentado – não sei por que motivo – naquele sofá desde que cheguei da faculdade ouvindo... Ou melhor, fingindo que ouvia a conversa entre minha família e Tanya, mas a cena que não saía da minha cabeça e que me deixava furioso era a de Bella indo até o Jacob e o abraçando muito _intimamente_.

Urgh! Só de pensar nisso, eu-

_Edward, você está bem?_, Jasper me perguntou mentalmente.

Assenti com a cabeça sem encará-lo.

_Tem certeza? Não sei... Parece que você quer matar alguém..._

- Eu bem que queria... – comentei em voz baixa.

- Você disse alguma coisa, Edward? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Não, pai.

_O que está acontecendo, Edward?_, Jasper quis saber preocupado.

Eu apenas acenei negativamente a cabeça. Não estava fim de falar sobre isso agora. Nem agora e nem nunca.

Ignorei os olhares furtivos de Jazz para mim enquanto a conversa continuava por não sei mais quanto tempo. Ocasionalmente pediam a minha opinião e nessas horas eu agradecia por poder ler mentes.

Quando estava prestes a dar uma desculpa para ir embora, senti aquele aroma único e magnífico poluído pelo cheiro de cachorro molhado de Jacob.

Ela estava chegando do seu passeio a _sós_ com ele.

Eu não consegui desviar os olhos dela enquanto Bella estava na sala.

Quando ela subiu para o quarto, o tal Jacob ficou, rindo e conversando com os outros. Todos tinham caído na lábia dele.

Bufei irritado e inventei um desculpa qualquer para sair dali. Já tinha ficado o máximo que eu podia.

Enfurnei-me no meu quarto tentando parar de pensar em Bella e Jacob juntos. Aquilo já estava me deixando louco!

Eu precisava ir embora, precisava de ar. Aquele quarto estava me sufocando.

Levantei rápido e saí pela janela correndo sem rumo.

Um relâmpago cortou o céu. As nuvens grossas indicavam que um temporal não demoraria muito para cair.

Corri para o mais longe que pude a toda velocidade. Adorava correr. Assim que senti o vento no meu rosto, me senti bem mais calmo. As árvores passavam rápido por mim formando borrões, eu quase não tocava o solo.

Um trovão retumbou no céu e no instante seguinte as gotas de chuva começaram a cair. Eu podia sentir cada minúscula partícula de cada gota tocando a minha pele. Eu nunca me cansava da sensação.

Parei de correr por um segundo e levantei o rosto fechando os olhos. A chuva escondia grande parte dos cheiros da floresta, mas também trazia novos. Eu sentia o cheiro de terra molhada, das folhas, da água caindo. Eu ouvia o som das gotas batendo no solo.

Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum... Tum-tum... Tum-tum... Tum-tum...

Abri os olhos surpreso ao ouvir outra coisa por entre os sons da chuva. Eu conhecia aquele som. Eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Era o som do coração de Bella.

Eu não aguentei ficar presa naquele quarto por muito tempo. O som da chuva parecia estar me chamando e eu queria sair de lá. Então levantei e saí sem rumo pela janela, apenas correndo e sentindo as gotas de chuva na minha pele.

Adorava aquela sensação.

- Bella. – Estava tão distraída que me assustei quando o ouvi me chamar.

Virei o rosto para encará-lo. Ele estava lindo, com as gotas de chuva escorrendo de seus cabelos até seu rosto. Uma delas deslizou pelo nariz reto dele e caiu na sua boca vermelha e deliciosa e...

Desviei os olhos abalada e logo me zanguei comigo mesma. Não tinha que ficar pensando aquilo!

Virei-me decidida a ir embora e não falar uma palavra com ele. Edward não merecia.

- Já vai encontrar o seu _Jacob_? – me acusou com a voz dura.

- E seu eu tiver, o que você tem haver com isso? – acusei-o de volta sem pensar duas vezes. Quem ele pensava que era? – Você e Tanya ficam por aí animadinhos e eu não falo nada!

- Pelo menos ela não é um lobisomem! – exclamou dando um passo na minha direção.

- Não, é uma vampira metida e arrogante como você! – gritei furiosa.

Meu coração batia tão rápido quanto um trem desgovernado. As minhas mãos tremiam de ódio e meu sangue parecia ferver. Só ele conseguia me deixar assim.

- Não fale assim dela! – defendeu-a.

- E você não fale mal do Jacob! Ele é muito melhor que você!

Edward começou a rir. Aquele som arrepiou a minha espinha e eu fiquei ainda mais zangada. Mas não comigo dessa vez, porque era tudo culpa _dele_!

- Por favor! – fez descaso do que eu disse. – Quando um lobisomem vai ser melhor que eu?

- Não vai ser, já é! Ele não é idiota convencido, metido, orgulhoso, bipolar e irritante! – A cada novo adjetivo eu batia no peito dele com o indicador. – Ou um petulante, chato e... não tem esse seu sorriso torto, debochado e irritante e... e...

Antes que eu pudesse continuar a falar ele pegou minha mão apertando-a. Um calor estranho se espalhou pelo meu corpo. Não me lembrei do que estava falando.

Tentei puxar minha mão de volta mas ele não deixou.

- O que você está fazendo? Me solta! – exclamei levantando os olhos para olhá-lo. Aquele foi meu erro.

Havia uma chama intensa queimando nos seus olhos. Aquilo me deixou sem ação. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Estaria ele com tanta raiva de mim assim?

- O que-?

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, ele avançou na minha direção e me beijou. Senti como se tivesse entrado em combustão instantânea. Os lábios dele vieram exigentes reclamar os meus.

Eu não fui capaz de lutar. Eu não _queria_ lutar. Estava rendida. Subjugada. Dominada por ele.

Quando sua língua penetrou a minha boca, um gemido inevitável saiu da minha garganta. De repente senti como se meu corpo tivesse criado vida.

Minhas mãos afundaram em seus cabelos puxando-os. Ouvi um grunhido escapar pela boca dele e suas mãos me envolverem com mais força. Como se quisessem fundir nossos corpos.

A chuva caía com força nos deixando encharcados e os trovões soavam cada vez mais perto, mas eu não me importei. Eu não me importava com mais nada naquele momento. As gotas deslizavam pelo meu rosto e pelo dele. E eu podia jurar que elas estavam evaporando quando entravam em contato com a minha pele.

De repente senti minhas costas baterem contra o tronco de uma árvore. Eu nem tinha me dado conta de que tínhamos andado. O corpo dele tocava cada milímetro do meu. Meu coração nunca tinha batido tão forte antes, eu podia ouvi-lo ecoar nos meus ouvidos. A minha respiração estava começando a falhar, eu precisava de ar. Mas não queria parar. Eu queria mais. Muito mais.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou. Poderia ter sido uma eternidade e mesmo assim não seria o bastante. Eu nunca me cansaria dessa sensação. Nunca tinha me sentido tão viva. Contudo antes que eu pudesse me dar conta do que acontecia, tudo começou a se afastar. De repente eu não senti mais nada.

Tudo ficou preto.

- FIM DO CAPÍTULO 13 –

.

_E aí o que acharam? O capítulo foi pequeno, mas com conteúdo, não?_

_Bjus!_


	15. Sonho Ir real

**Reviews:**

**G-india** – Minha linda! Achei super fofo você comentar sobre cada capítulo. Mesmo! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando. É mt gratificante p mim. Bjus.

**Nathalia Anring** – Opa! Leitora nova a essa altura do campeonato? Que surpresa! Mas adorei! Seja muito bem-vinda!

**A. Anthony M.** – Eu tb adoro o Jacob. Ele é assim por causa do filme. Acho o Taylor superfofo. Aí não consegui deixar o Jake malvado... E o Edward já é de praxe... rsrs Melhor que o livro? O.o Uau! Que bom! Nossa, finalmente alguém que diz gostar do Jasper. Tadinho, ele é menosprezado... rsrs Beijão.

**Jessy Moreno** – Não foi? Sei não... Não é? Pena que não se repetiu... Mas eu ainda consigo! ^^ Beijinhos.

**thamyresBarradas** – Brigada, minha linda! _*vermelha de vergonha*_ Fico mt feliz que tenha gostado, viu? O poste não foi logo, mas está aqui! Bjaum.

**Sylvie Louvain** – rsrsr! Eu sei bem como é que é. Isso já aconteceu comigo várias e varias vezes! Eu tb adoro uma Bella poderosa. Isso iguala um pouco as coisas. ;) Bj!

**Sol Swan Cullen** – kkkkkk! Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu mereço! Totalmente verdade. Rsrs Quem não iria a nocaute com um beijo desses, né não? Eu iria com muito prazer! ;)) Conversar? Hum... Acho que essa não é bem a prioridade deles, se é que você me entende... rsrs ^^ Beijo, minha linda!

**Maria Clara Sifuentes** – Bota beijão nisso! rsrs pois é, filha, Edward demorou mas compensou, não? Se o primeiro foi assim, imagine só os outros? Não é? É bom mesmo ver um Jake legal de vez em quando só p ser diferente... ;) é... o ciúme não some assim PUF. Mas vai acontecer. Bjos.

_Na semana que eu postei o capítulo, tinham tão poucos reviews que eu fiquei até meio desanimada... Imaginem então a minha surpresa ao ver a quantidade de reviews no meu e-mail? Gente, meu coração deu uma volta de 360º. Tudo bem que a maioria era de uma mesma pessoa, mas ela comentou sobre _cada_ capítulo... Fofa, não?_

_A inspiração bateu na hora! Eu espero que vocês gostem do capítulo! Especialmente da UERJ para vcs. ;))_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**14. Sonho Ir... real**

**# Ponto de Vista de Bella #** - atendendo a pedidos – G-india rsrs -, vou especificar os PdV, ok?

Abri os olhos devagar sentindo a minha cabeça girar. Eu estava deitada num lugar macio. Era uma cama. O que tinha acontecido? Imagens confusas começaram a surgir. Chuva. Edward. Briga. Beijo... OH, MEU DEUS!

Levantei rápido com os olhos cabeça latejou.

Olhei em volta aturdida. Eu estava no meu quarto, sozinha.

Será que tudo tinha sido um sonho?

Se tivesse, tinha que cumprimentar a minha imaginação porque eu não sabia que poderia ser tão criativa. O sonho havia sido tão vívido e intenso que quase podia sentir os lábios dele sobre os meus, e suas mãos em mim deixando um rastro quente.

Alguém bateu na porta. Era minha mãe.

— Você está bem, meu amor? – ela perguntou parecendo aflita.

— Estou. Por quê?

— É que você estava tão quieta. Fiquei preocupada.

— Eu estou bem, mãe. Está vendo? – Abri os braços para mostrar. – Eu estava dormindo.

— Sim, estou vendo. Mas já está na hora do jantar. Você não está com fome?

— Não. Pode liberar a minha parte para o Jake. Sei que ele vai saber aproveitar.

— Você deveria comer alguma coisa. – insistiu. _Mães..._

— Relaxa... Eu não estou com fome agora, mas depois eu como alguma coisa – disse.

— Tudo bem – deixou contrariada.

Ela se levantou para ir embora, mas eu não resisti à pergunta:

— Mãe, você viu o Edward?

— Ele saiu e ainda não voltou. Por quê?

— Nada, é só... curiosidade – respondi.

Ela não disse nada e foi embora.

Passei as mãos nos cabelos molhados. Eu nem me lembrava de ter tomado banho.

— Achei que ela não fosse embora nunca – alguém disse. Sobressaltei-me virando para a origem da voz.

— Edward? O que está fazendo aqui?

— Vim ver se você está bem. Fiquei preocupado quando você desmaiou.

— Desmaiei? Como assim...? – Então eu percebi. – Não foi um sonho? Na floresta? Aquilo realmente aconteceu?

Ele riu.

— Aconteceu.

Um calor intenso se espalhou pelo meu rosto e eu olhei para baixo com vergonha. Como eu podia ter desmaiado enquanto Edward me beijava _daquele jeito_? Não podia acreditar.

Ele se sentou na cama e colocou a mão no meu queixo me obrigando a olhá-lo.

— Como está se sentindo? – perguntou docemente.

— Bem... – murmurei desviando os olhos para as minhas mãos de novo.

Reparei então que estava com uma blusa de manga comprida preta. Como essa roupa veio parar em mim? Eu estava com uma camisa azul! Pensando bem, minhas roupas deveriam estar molhadas, contudo elas estavam secas. Mas como...?

_Oh, meu Deus!_ Senti o calor do meu rosto se espalhar pelo meu pescoço e minhas orelhas. Não, não podia ser. Tinha que ter sido outra pessoa.

— Você... – Como eu ia perguntar aquilo? Respirei fundo. – Quem trocou minhas roupas?

— Eu.

— O que? – Levantei os olhos surpresa para ter certeza de que ele não estava brincando.

— Mas não se preocupe, eu fechei olhos – respondeu sorrindo divertido.

Espera aí, divertido?

— Você está mentindo! – acusei-o irritada.

Uma gargalhada melodiosa escapou de seus lábios e como um ato reflexo todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiaram.

Bufei insatisfeita. Corpo idiota!

— Foi Alice que trocou sua roupa. Desculpe, mas eu não consegui resistir. Eu queria ver a sua reação se achasse que fui eu – confessou.

— Não basta vergonha que eu estou sentindo, você ainda quer que eu me sinta pior? – perguntei de mau humor.

— Não, eu não quero que você se sinta assim. A culpa do que aconteceu foi minha, eu é que deveria estar com vergonha – me respondeu.

— Sua culpa? – não entendi. – Por quê?

— É que eu acho que me empolguei demais e esqueci que você precisava respirar – confessou sem-graça.

E dessa vez foi a minha vez de rir.

— Tudo bem então, se é assim que você quer, a culpa é sua – disse para deixá-lo mais à vontade.

Ele sorriu.

— Tem certeza de que não quer jantar? – ele perguntou. – Faz tempo que você não come.

— Não eu prefiro não passar mais essa vergonha, obrigada.

— Do que está falando?

— De todos os vampiros ouvindo a nossa conversa.

Ele sorriu compreendendo.

— Achei que você soubesse... – respondeu.

— Soubesse o que?

— Todos os quartos são à prova de som. Eles só conseguiriam ouvir alguma coisa se se concentrassem no que se passa aqui e nesse momento – ele hesitou parecendo verificar alguma coisa – todos estão na cozinha ocupados em uma conversa muito animada com seu amigo lobo.

Eu o olhei surpresa com essa novidade.

— Se você tivesse que ter aturado três casais durante quase um século, principalmente se um deles é o Emmett e a Rosalie, não ficaria espantada e sim aliviada com essa notícia. E ainda mais se você é capaz de ler os pensamentos pecaminosos deles antes, durante e depois da hora H. – Ele fez uma careta.

Não pude evitar rir.

— Mas se eles não sabem de nada como Alice ficou sabendo? – No momento em que a pergunta saiu da minha resposta surgiu em uma palavra, ou melhor, duas: vidente, dã. – Deixa para lá, a pergunta deveria ter sido, como se esconde alguma coisa de Alice.

— E eu daria um braço pela resposta. Mas então, vamos até a cozinha jantar?

— Como é que é? – estranhei.

— Tudo bem, vamos até a cozinha para você jantar e eu ficar olhando?

— Ah, agora sim! – ri.

Meu humor de repente estava incrivelmente melhor. Por que será?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se antes eu achei que estava sonhando, agora, dois dias depois, eu tinha certeza. Edward era o vampiro mais lindo, charmoso e incrivelmente irritante que eu já conheci. Mas mesmo assim, eu não conseguia resistir.

Já no primeiro dia, não conseguimos esconder que estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre nós. Então durante o jantar, eu tive que ficar aturando os olhares maliciosos e interrogativos dos outros, principalmente de Jacob que parecia que a qualquer momento iria se levantar da mesa e apontar para nós cantarolando: "Estão namorando! Estão namorando!"

Se ele fizesse isso, pode ter certeza, seria a última coisa que faria na vida de lobo dele.

Mas uma coisa eu não ia negar, eu adorei a cara descontente que Tanya esteve fazendo durante o jantar. Foi um prazer indescritível ouvi-la bufando e lançando olhares de esguelha para mim e Edward. Tive que me conter para não sorrir descaradamente.

Eu ainda não a suportava, mas agora, eu sabia, não havia nada entre ela e Edward. Isso, é claro, porque _ele_ não queria.

Edward, por sua vez, também ainda não gostava muito do Jacob, contudo ele estava começando a perceber pelas suas brincadeiras insistentes que nós não tínhamos, nem teríamos nada além de amizade. Aliás, ele e Emmett estavam sendo um tormento para nós dois. Maldito dia em que foram apresentados.

Estavam sempre prontos para soltar uma piadinha, uma provocação ou um olhar malicioso. Bufei.

— E pensar que apenas um dia atrás ele era um idiota por quem você não estava caidinha... – Jake suspirou no dia seguinte ao jantar.

— Cala a boca – cortei dando um tapa no braço dele.

— O que foi que eu disse? – se fez de desentendido.

— Você é desprezível, Jacob Black!

Ele riu sem se abalar.

— Mas você me ama mesmo assim – afirmou e eu não tive como negar.

Jake me puxou e me deu o tradicional abraço de lobo que me deixava sem ar.

— Eu quero que você seja muito, muito feliz, viu, pequena? – sussurrou no meu ouvido e beijou meus cabelos.

— Bella? – a voz veludo do meu vampiro predileto me chamou.

Nós nos separamos e eu pude perceber pela sua expressão que Edward não gostou da cena que acabou de presenciar, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Jacob tomou a iniciativa.

— E aí, cunhadinho, eu estava aqui comentando com a Bella com o mundo dá voltas. Uma hora você tem certeza que uma coisa não vai acontecer e logo depois o cuspe está caindo de volta bem no meio da sua testa. – Ela suspirou nostalgicamente. Era um cínico esse meu amigo...

— O que? – foi só o que Edward conseguiu responder.

Ele sorriu.

— Pergunta para Bella que ela te explica. Agora se me derem licença eu estou atrasado para o meu encontro.

— Encontro? – me surpreendi.

— É isso aí, Bellinha, você sabe que ninguém resiste ao meu charme – se gabou e eu só pude rir enquanto ele ia embora.

— Do que é que ele estava falando? – Edward perguntou assim que Jake estava fora de vista.

— Você já ouviu falar no ditado nunca cuspa para o alto porque o cuspe pode voltar? Era disso que ele estava falando.

— Ok, primeiro isso é meio nojento e segundo, eu continuou sem entender – respondeu e eu rolei os olhos.

— Ela estava me zoando porque eu disse que... – Parei.

Eu não tinha muita certeza se deveria compartilhar aquela informação com Edward. Ele provavelmente iria ficar muito metido se soubesse que apesar de tudo não consegui resistir a ele. Mas era tarde demais.

Ele me encarou com aqueles intensos e hipnotizadores olhos dourados imediatamente interessado no que eu ia dizer. E naquele instante sabia que eu não ia conseguir manter minha boca grande fechada.

— Ele estava te zoando porque...? – perguntou.

— Por nada. Só porque ele é um idiota – desconversei e vi que Edward estava começando a se aproximar.

Senti minhas mãos suarem e olhei para o vaso de flores em cima da mesa atrás dele para não correr o risco de fraquejar.

— Ele estava te zoando porque...? – repetiu com uma voz que sinceramente... UAU! Cada milímetro do meu corpo estava arrepiado.

— Ahm... Ele... – Eu estava procurando por uma boa desculpa, mas minha mente parecia ter parado de funcionar. – Não é nada demais – argumentei.

Edward continuou se aproximando impiedosamente sedutor sem prestar atenção ao que eu disse. Meus olhos foram atraídos para ele como se ele fosse um imã.

— Ele estava te zoando porque... – me incentivou a falar mais uma vez a cinco centímetros de distância. Seu hálito frio e irresistível batendo contra os meus lábios.

Oh, Deus, meu coração já estava batendo a um zilhão de quilômetros por hora. Eu definitivamente não resisto a esse homem.

Mas pensando bem, quem resistiria?

— Porque... eu disse que não gostava de você – confessei por fim sem fôlego.

Ele me deu _aquele_ sorriso torto.

— Viu não foi tão ruim assim – ele disse.

— Eu disse a você que não era nada demais. Porque insistiu? – perguntei inconformada pela minha fraqueza.

— Porque eu gosto de saber que eu também consigo deslumbrar você – sussurrou.

— Também? – Não pude deixar de perceber numa mistura de espanto e satisfação. – Eu deslumbro você? – perguntei sem conseguir conter o sorriso.

— Constantemente – respondeu antes de grudar seus lábios nos meus em um beijo... e-s-p-e-t-a-c-u-l-a-r.

Eu não conseguia me conter. Coloquei os braços em volta do pescoço dele e afundei minhas mãos naqueles cabelos acobreados e macios. Adorava fazer aquilo.

Abri a boca para aprofundar o beijo mas ouvi alguém pigarrear alto.

Edward e eu nos separamos ofegantes.

— Vocês não acham que estão meio afoitos demais? – Eu congelei ao ouvir aquela voz. Eu sentir o rubor começar a subir no meu rosto.

— Oi, mãe – Edward cumprimentou-a um pouco menos sem-graça que eu.

— Oi, filho. Bella. Quer dizer vocês estão namorando agora?

— Nós... bem... – Eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer. É óbvio que eu queria que nós estivéssemos namorando, mas... Ele não tinha me pedido, então...

— Eddie, Bella! – a voz aguda e alta de Alice nos salvou de qualquer eventual constrangimento. Ela já estava do lado fora com os outros. – Parem de enrolar e venham logo para o carro. Eu tenho prova de espanhol hoje!

— Ok, ok – respondemos. Não sei por que ela estava gritando. Nós poderíamos ouvir muito bem se ela só nos chamasse como uma pessoa normal...

_Ah!_, percebi de repente. _Aí é que está o problema. Ela não é uma pessoa normal._

- FIM DO CAPÍTULO 14 –

_Então o que acharam? Foi legal, não foi? _

_Bem, já sabem, para fazer mais uma autora feliz, me deixem um review. ^^_

_Beijos!_


	16. Surpresa!

**Reviews****:**

**Laene Victor** – brigada! ^^

**Boneka Cullen** – bem, agora já faz um "pouquinho" mais que três semanas neh...¬¬' mas aqui estou. Meu novo lema será tardo mas não falho! xp E eu fico muito, muito feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic. Eu jamais deixaria uma leitora minha no vácuo! Seu pedido é uma ordem então e já estou postando! E vê se cuida direitinho do seu coração, viu? Quero minhas leitoras vivas p lerem minha fic! rsrs bjus

**Juuh Malfoy** – Não, o que é isso! Não precisa ficar tanto tempo ausente. Não que eu tenha muita moral p falar né? Mas abafa! Que bom que gostou do que eu escrevi. Meu Jake é legal, já basta os outros p odiar não é? Ódio demais no coração faz mal! Bjinhos, Juuh.

**Sol Swan Cullen** – ah, sem anjinhos... rsrs opa! Eles estão de volta. kkkk Nossa, adoro seu coments. São muito bons! E criativos. Já pensou virar escritora? ^^ Uau! Quantos elogios! Fiquei até nervosa agora. Vou ter que manter o nível! Especialmente p vc! ;) Beijão!

**Marcela P.M. Pattinson** – Que bom, minha linda... olha, realmente vergonhoso. Mas acho que a situação foi pior p Bella que p Edward mesmo a sogra sendo Esme, não deixa de ser muito constrangedor! Capítulos maiores são difíceis... mas vou tentar, ok? Bjs

**G-india** – Claro! Eles são a nova dupla dinâmica. O resto que se cuide! ^^ E Alice? Bem, Alice é Alice. Rsrs Bjaum!

**Jessy Moreno** – É eu sou uma pessoa muito engraçada... ¬¬' (quem lê até acredita. Não? ;)). Bem pois a partir de agora, vou especificar os PdV para facilitar suas vidas, ok? Vê como me importo com o bem-estar das minhas leitoras? rsrs Beijos.

**Nathalia Anring** – Que bom! ^^

**Maria Clara Sifuentes** – OI! ^^ Estou mt feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Eles são mesmo fofinhos. Vamos ver qt dura, pq esses autores, sinceramente, não tem pena dos leitores... humpf. ;) bj

_Hello, girls!_

_Desculpem a demora, mas estou passando aqui como o Flash, só p não deixar vocês mt mais tempo sem capítulo. Espero que as coisas melhorem qd minhas aulas na facul terminarem. Ah, não sei nem o que é ficar sem fazer nada..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**15. Surpresa!**

_**# Ponto de Vista de Bella #**_

— Bella! Bella! – ouvi Jessica, minha melhor amiga – que, aliás, eu nem lembrava que existia – me chamar animada.

Respirei fundo e me virei já imaginando o que ela queria, mas torcendo para estar errada.

— É verdade? Sobre Edward e você? – perguntou.

— Do que você está falando? – me fiz de desentendida, nenhum um pouco afim de falar sobre isso. Já me bastava a vergonha de ontem.

— Vocês estão namorando? – insistiu. E pelo olhar que estava dando não iria sair do meu pé sem uma resposta.

Bufei sem poder me conter.

Se eu estava namorando Edward? Queria poder que sim. Mas depois de ontem...

_Já era noite, e eu estava chegando de um passeio com Edward. Depois de termos aturado os olhares e cochichos dos meus colegas de faculdade, merecíamos uma folga, não? Ele havia me levado para uma clareira espetacular._

_ Nunca achei que pudesse me sentir tão feliz na minha vida. Mas é claro! Não podia durar muito._

_Assim que fechamos a porta de entrada, demos de cara com um Charlie nada feliz._

— _Boa noite, sr. Swan – Edward cumprimentou-o educadamente._

— _Oi, pai – cumprimentei-o também fingindo que não tinha reparado na expressão fechada dele._

_Eu nunca o tinha visto com aquela cara então não sabia bem como agir._

— _Oi? – respondeu zangado. – É só isso que você tem a me dizer?_

— _Hum... Como vai? – arrisquei sem saber o que ele queria._

_Ele apertou os olhos e uma veia pulsou em sua têmpora esquerda. Nunca tinha visto isso acontecer com ele antes, mas sabia que definitivamente não era bom sinal._

— _Como vai? – ele repetiu parecendo controlar a raiva. – Onde é que a senhorita estava?_

— _Eu... saí com o Edward._

_Então como se só tivesse reparado nele agora, se virou para encará-lo._

— _Edward! – disse, mas saiu mais como uma acusação. – E eu posso saber onde vocês estavam até essa hora?_

— _Fomos dar um passeio – respondi fazendo-o voltar a me encarar._

— _Sozinhos? – perguntou._

— _Sim – confirmei._

_Ele nos encarou em silêncio por um longo tempo como se nos avaliasse. Eu estava me sentindo _muito_ desconfortável com aquilo. Estava me sentindo como uma adolescente que sai com seu primeiro namorado pela primeira vez._

_Tudo bem que eu sou uma adolescente e o Edward é o meu primeiro namorado – não oficialmente – mas não é a primeira vez que eu saio sozinha com ele. É só a primeira vez que meu pai me pega._

_Quer dizer... Não que das outras vezes, eu havia saído escondida, mas... Charlie também não pareceu se importar. Por que então estava agindo assim agora?_

_Eu achei que aquilo não podia piorar, mas foi então que eu ouvi _aquelas palavras tenebrosas_!_

— _Quais são suas reais intenções com a minha filha? – ele perguntou. Dá para acreditar? Eu queria que um buraco se abrisse embaixo de mim e me engolisse para sempre._

_Edward pareceu surpreso por um momento. Depois se empertigou ajeitando a sua postura – que _já_ estava correta._

— _Sr. Swan... – começou quando conseguiu se recuperar, mas eu o interrompi._

— _Pode parar, Edward. Você não tem porque passar por isso. Por que está fazendo isso, pai?_

— _Você é minha filha! Eu tenho o dever de cuidar da sua honra! – ele se defendeu._

_Honra? Meu pai acha que estávamos aonde? No século XIX? Acho que a convivência com esses vampiros do tempo do ronca* não está fazendo bem para ele..._

— _Pai, se liga! Eu já sou bem grandinha, sei cuidar de mim mesma._

— _Isso é o que você pensa! Mas eu não vou deixar nenhum marmanjo se aproveitar de você._

_Bufei. Dai-me paciência, Senhor!_

— _Charlie, o que está fazendo com os meninos? – a voz da minha mãe nunca me soou tão bela._

— _Nós só estávamos conversando, querida – respondeu._

_AH! Que hipocrisia! Depois que me dar lição de moral quando eu minto... Humpf! _

— _Eu já não lhe disse para não levar a sério o que Jake e Emmett disseram – ela continuou dizendo enquanto descia a escada até o hall. – Eles estavam apenas brincando, meu amor._

— _Jake? Emmett? – Não pude deixar exclamar._

_Abafei um rugido de ódio. Eu não sabia o que eles tinham dito e nem me interessava. Eu só estava certa de uma coisa: aqueles dois iam me pagar..._

— Bella! Está me ouvindo? – a voz inconveniente da Jess me trouxe de volta para a realidade.

Eu não tinha falado com Edward depois desse papelão e nem queria falar. Imagine o que ele não devia estar pensando?

Ontem eu me tranquei no meu quarto depois que minha mãe chegou para me salvar e hoje vim para a faculdade mais cedo no meu Mustang. Ainda estava reunindo coragem para encarar Edward e pensando em uma forma de me vingar de Emmett e Jacob.

A sorte deles é que ainda não haviam cruzado meu caminho. Mas espera só... Minha vingança será maligna!

O sinal tocou nesse instante e eu consegui escapar das perguntas de Jessica. Dessa vez.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Só para o caso de não saberem..._

* tempo do ronca – é uma expressão do tempo da minha avó que significa _muito, muito_ antigo.

* * *

As aulas passaram como um borrão. Eu não consegui me concentrar. Sabia que a hora de enfrentar Edward estava chegando. E não iria passar do almoço. Mas eu estava muito tentada a... não sei. Assaltar um banco, só para não ter que ir até o refeitório. Porém segurei a vontade, respirei fundo três vezes e fui até lá.

Assim que abri as portas, vi uma coisa que me distraiu completamente dos meus objetivos. Uma oportunidade como essa não aconteceria duas vezes. Edward teria que esperar.

Entrei e me apoiei na parede perto da entrada calculando o que eu teria que fazer.

Emmett e Jasper estavam indo comprar os lanches e na mesma direção uma das cozinheiras vinha com uma panela de macarrão para o balcão para servir aos estudantes. Quem adivinhar o que houve vai ganhar uma prenda!

As coisas aconteceram uma sucessão perfeita. Primeiro Emmett tropeçou no nada – graças a mim, é claro – e se curvou para frente tentando não cair. Ao mesmo tempo, a cozinheira se desequilibrou com a panela – graças a mim novamente – e a derrubou em cima da linda cabecinha do grandão.

Ai! – suspiro. Que azar ele teve...

O macarrão escorreu pelo rosto e camisa sujando-o. Foi uma cena linda!

— Me desculpe! Me desculpe! – a cozinheira repetia mortificada enquanto tentava limpá-lo e retirar os fios de macarrão grudados nele.

Todos no refeitório pararam o que estavam fazendo e o encararam sem saber o que fazer. Mas o lado cômico venceu e eles acabaram caindo na risada.

Emm ainda confuso levantou a cabeça tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

Então ele me viu. Olhei-o com uma fajuta cara inocente e acenei. E ele percebeu que havia sido eu.

— Estamos quites – disse em voz baixa sabendo que ele me ouviria.

— Não sabia que você era tão vingativa – minha voz predileta murmurou perto de mim.

Meu coração falhou uma batida e eu me virei para encará-lo perdendo total interesse na confusão que tinha armado.

— Ele mereceu – respondi dando os ombros.

— Eu não disse que não. – Ele me sorriu torto.

Olhei aqueles lindos olhos dourados. Eu não o vira desde ontem e só agora percebi o quanto tinha sentido sua falta.

Abaixei os olhos tomando coragem.

— Olha, Edward... – comecei. – Sobre ontem eu...

Ele colocou a mão sob meu queixo e me obrigou a olhá-lo.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso – sorriu. – Foi tudo um mal-entendido. Ontem à noite, meus pais conversaram como seu pai e esclareceram tudo. Charlie só estava querendo te proteger. Além do mais, eu soube que sou seu primeiro namorado então é compreensível.

— Você é meu primeiro namorado, é? E quem disse isso? Eu não aceitei nada – provoquei-o.

O sorriso dele ficou ainda mais torto e irresistível. Ai, esse homem...

— Nesse caso... Isabella Swan, você quer...?

— Isso não foi justo! – Emmett nos interrompeu.

Ih, pronto! Se o primeiro beijo já foi difícil, o pedido de namoro então, seria impossível!

— Jake e eu não sabíamos que seu pai estava ouvindo a conversa. Como nós sabíamos que ele ia levar tão a sério? Estávamos apenas brincando!

— Ora, Emm, eu também estava só brincando. Você não achou engraçado? Por que eu achei! – respondi cínica.

Ele estreitou os olhos como uma criança emburrada. Um pedaço de macarrão estava pendurado bem no meio da sua testa. Ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito contrariado. Ai, meu Deus, quem resiste a esse menino grande?

Não consegui manter a pose. Suspirei.

— Tudo bem, Emm, eu me empolguei um pouco na brincadeira, mas confessa se você pudesse fazer as mesmas coisas que eu, teria feito bem pior, não? – perguntei.

Ele hesitou por um segundo mas logo um sorriso maroto apareceu no seu rosto lindo.

— Com certeza! – disse e eu não pude evitar rir.

— Eu tenho uma proposta então – eu disse. – Ainda não consegui pensar em como me vingar do Jacob, pode me ajudar?

Imediatamente um brilho diabólico brilhou nos olhos dele.

— Com certeza! – repetiu animado e eu imediatamente me arrependi da minha proposta. Mas fazer o que? Eu sou muito frouxa!

— Você tem noção no que acabou de se meter? – Edward disse enquanto observávamos Emmett ir embora se limpar.

— É, eu sei. Vamos para a aula? – Não queria pensar nisso agora.

Eu estava afim de sair com Edward depois da aula, mas achei melhor não testar tanto meu pai depois de ontem, por isso, ficamos no meu quarto mesmo. Eu estava deitada na cama e ele estava abraçado comigo insistindo para eu dormir.

— E o que você vai ficar fazendo enquanto eu durmo? – perguntei tentando convencê-lo.

— Olhando você – respondeu simplesmente.

Bufei.

— Eu devo ser a pessoa mais entediante que você já conheceu – argumentei. – Quando saímos para comer, eu como e você fica olhando. Quando é de noite, eu tenho que dormir e você ficar olhando. Argh! Não sei como você aguenta.

Ele riu.

— Por incrível que possa parecer, olhar você é uma coisa que eu gosto muito de fazer. Principalmente quando você está dormindo.

— Sério? – Não acreditei.

— Incrivelmente sério.

— E como isso pode ser possível? – perguntei.

— Eu não sei. Mas já desisti de tentar entender – disse acariciando o meu rosto. Aquilo era tão bom que eu inconscientemente fechei os olhos. – Você é um mistério para mim – sussurrou.

Eu não disse nada. Apenas levantei o rosto em um convite mudo que ele prontamente atendeu.

Quando seus lábios se uniram aos meus, soltei um suspiro de alívio e prazer. Uma das mãos dele apertou minha cintura me aproximando de seu corpo e a outra passeou pelas minhas costas. Abri a boca para aprofundar o beijo e perdi o controle. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha doce e silenciosa.

Uma das minhas mãos foi para o seu peito descendo até o cós da calça dele. Levantei a camisa e toquei sua pele gelada e macia. Senti-o estremecer.

— Bella... – disse entre os beijos em um protesto fraco.

Ignorei-o e continuei explorando seus músculos definidos.

Ouvi o barulho de alguma coisa rasgando, mas não liguei. Minha outra mão entrou por baixo da camisa dele.

A boca dele começou a traçar um caminho de fogo enquanto ele beijava meu maxilar seguindo até meu pescoço. Quando senti-o arranhar o lóbulo da minha orelha com seu canino afiado, estremeci. Afundei minhas unhas nas costas dele e ouvi-o soltar um gemido baixo e se afastar.

Ele retirou lentamente minhas mãos e colocou-as em segurança fora da camisa rasgada sob seu peito.

— Bella... você realmente não tem noção do perigo, não é? – ele perguntou ofegante com os olhos brilhando de desejo. Fiquei encantada com o efeito que podia causar nele. _Eu_ o havia feito ficar assim...

Sorri. Reparei que estava em cima dele. Mas não me lembrava de como havia parado ali.

— Do que você está falando? – perguntei inocente.

— Você sabe o quanto perto eu estive de perder o controle?

— Não... Quer me mostrar? – respondi maliciosa.

Ainda sobre ele, arrastei-me para cima para poder alcançar sua boca. Ele gemeu e segurou minha cintura mantendo-me parada.

— Deus, Bella! – exclamou fechando os olhos e respirando fundo várias vezes. O que eu fiz?

— O que foi? – quis saber.

Ele abriu os olhos me encarando.

— Você não sabe _mesmo_ o efeito que causa em mim, não é?

Continuei olhando-o sem entender muito bem. Eu achei que soubesse, mas agora não tinha mais certeza.

— É melhor você ir dormir antes que eu acabe fazendo uma loucura e seu pai ache que Emmett e Jake tinham razão – disse.

— Afinal o que aqueles dois disseram que deixou meu pai tão neurótico? – perguntei apoiando minha cabeça sob as mãos.

— Entre muitas outras coisas que se seu pai não tivesse cuidado, sua "virtude" – desenhou as aspas com as mãos – estaria correndo perigo já que, segundo eles, eu sou o garanhão do colégio.

— Garanhão? – respondi sem conter o sorriso.

— É. – Ele rolou os olhos. – Eles acham que todas as garotas têm uma queda por mim que é só eu estalar os dedos e elas vem correndo. Eles só estavam querendo me irritar – argumentou.

— Pode até ser, mas eu não duvidaria nem um pouco que o que disseram fosse verdade – disse.

— Bem, desde que uma certa mestiça esteja incluída nessa lista... – me provocou.

Sorri.

— Não, eu acho que não tenha nenhuma mestiça incluída nessa lista – provoquei de volta. – A não ser que _a_ convença a mudar de ideia...

— Hum... – Ele pareceu pensar por um instante. – Acho que posso fazer esse sacrifício pelo bem maior – respondeu.

Eu ri enquanto ele mudava nossas posições e ficava em cima de mim.

_Ai... Como essa vida é difícil!_

_.  
_

_**#Ponto de Vista de Edward #**_

Havíamos saído a algumas horas para caçar e eu estava quase satisfeito e ansioso para voltar para Bella. Abaixei-me sobre os arbustos e esperei. Um grupo de cervos estava se aproximando despreocupadamente. Mal sabiam eles o que os aguardava...

Coloquei-me em posição e me preparei para atacar. Só mais um pouco...

— Oh, não... – Alice arfou ao meu lado assustando os animais que saíram correndo para longo.

_Mas o que?_ Virei-me para brigar com ela quando vi seus olhos desfocados. Ela estava tendo uma visão.

As imagens começaram a se formar e eu vi um rosto familiar.

Era Bella!

"— _Então, o que você quer conversar? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços._

— _Nada realmente – a voz de Tanya respondeu, mas eu não pude vê-la._

— _Mas então...?_

_Alguém apareceu na frente de Bella. Ela ofegou ao reconhecê-lo"._

E eu estremeci. Fechei as mãos em punho com força me contendo.

"— _Muito bom trabalho, minha coelhinha... – James disse para Tanya com um sorriso diabólico e malicioso. — Eu sabia que você não iria escapar para sempre, minha doce Bella – vangloriou-se. – Agora você não tem como fugir. Está sozinha e ninguém vai vir te salvar"._

A visão então começou a se dissolver. E a realidade a cair sobre mim com força.

Bella ia ser capturada! James estava armando uma armadilha e ela iria cair diretamente nela!

Não! Isso não iria acontecer. Não se eu pudesse evitar. Virei-me correndo sem pensar duas vezes ou esperar meus irmãos. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tinha que impedi-lo.

.

_**#Ponto de Vista de Bella #**_

Acordei me espreguiçando lentamente no dia seguinte. Edward não estava, devia ter ido caçar junto com Alice e Jasper. Era sábado e eu podia ouvir levemente que Rosalie e Emmett estavam fazendo atividades ilícitas no quarto deles.

Estremeci e achei melhor correr para cozinha para tomar café. Quando mais longe, menos esforço para não ouvir o que não devia – nem queria.

Carlisle estava no escritório e meu pai tinha ido trabalhar. Minha mãe e Esme estavam no jardim, mas a mesa de café já estava posta e Jake já havia comido metade do que havia nela.

— Ei, não é só você que come nessa casa, não, viu? – eu disse.

— Bom dia para você também, pequena – me cumprimentou sem se dignar a desviar sua atenção da comida.

É mole? Ainda não tinha pensado em nenhuma vingança para ele, mas agora não estava afim de pensar. Eu estava morrendo de fome e isso podia esperar, afinal de contas eu tinha o dia inteiro para fazer alguma coisa, não?

Contudo antes que eu pudesse me sentar e começar a comer, alguém pigarreou. Eu sabia quem era.

— Podemos conversar um instante lá fora? – ela perguntou.

Virei-me para olhá-la. O que Tanya queria falar comigo agora?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aí está._

_Essa semana, eu sobrevivi ao apocalipse – leia-se recebi minhas notas de Teoria da Literatura I – e sobrevivi. Não foi uma coisa que se diga, nossa como ela sobreviveu bem!, mas pelo menos sobrevivi... (Não que eu esteja muito satisfeita...)_

_Enfim..._

_Uma já foi. Agora faltam cinco matérias e os quinhentos milhões de trabalhos, seminários, provas e livros para ler... Ai, como eu sofro!_

_Espero que pelo menos esse capítulo esteja bom..._

_Kisses, girls._


End file.
